Ultimato
by Gaabii
Summary: Em 2040,depois do mundo ter renascido das cinzas,os humanos descobrem sobre os lobos e os exilam em vilas.Leah e Jacob lutam para sobreviver no mundo caótico das arenas,enquanto tentam superar suas diferenças e batalhar por liberdade. MAIS DE 300 REVIEWS NO FF . COM . BR !
1. prólogo

**PRÓLOGO:**

Ano de 2040.

Depois do mundo renascer das cinzas, os Estados Unidos tentam superar a crise e se reerguer novamente como a maior potência. A população se divide entre a miséria e a riqueza. Alguns mendigando por suas vidas, outros se aproveitando da fraqueza desses para aumentar ainda mais seu capital. A maior parte da população vê-se obrigada a trabalhar nas enormes fábricas imundas do país enquanto nós, lobos, não tivemos tanta sorte.

Depois que fomos descobertos pelos humanos nada mais foi o mesmo. Fomos caçados como animais e depois trancafiados em uma vila no centro do que um dia foi Washington, como se fôssemos algo asqueroso e contagioso. Éramos. Até que encontraram algo mais útil e divertido para fazer connosco. De uns anos para cá somos jogados em arenas, em pares, para que lutemos até que algum dos dois quase morra. Alguns não resistem. Ouvimos as pessoas uivarem nossos nomes em êxtase. Pedirem por sangue e destruição. É doentio. Como tudo o mais que sobrou nos Estados Unidos.

A vila, a qual denominamos La Push, possui várias casas precárias em que pelo menos quatro pessoas vivem. Somos obrigados a procriar entre si para que os jogos nas arenas não terminem nunca. Mas eles nunca conseguiram me controlar e nem me forçar a ter filhos.

Sou uma sobrevivente. Sou uma werewolf. Sou Leah Clearwater. Quero respeito. Quero ser livre. Esse é meu Ultimato.

**XxXxX**

N/A: Oi gente. Tudo bom? Bem, eu não planejava começar nenhuma outra fic Blackwater no momento mas a idéia de escrever essa fic surgiu na minha cabeça quando eu terminei de ler a trilogia de _**Hunger Games**_ (muito boa por sinal, quem não leu vale muito a pena ler!) e não saiu mais da minha cabeça. Me dei por vencida e resolvi escreve-la. Já escrevi três capitulos, mas só vou continuar postando aqui no fanfiction se as pessoas se interessarem. Portanto se não houverem reviews mostrando interesse eu vou continuar a escreve-la sem postar aqui, ou quem sabe até parar. É isso então gente, espero que tenham gostado do prólogo e tenham ficado com um gostinho de quero mais.

Beijos, Gaabii.

**XxXxX**

N/B: Oi mundo. Daqui, falando, ou melhor escrevendo, a Beta desta fic Jane! (Risos) Então… Eu sou sincera, ainda não li os livros _**Hunger Games**_, por isso não sei exactamente como se mexe esse mundo, mas também a Internet serve para tirar dúvidas. De qualquer maneira, eu acho que até agora a fic que está bem construída e vale a pena vocês perderem cinco minutos para a lerem. Então, vá pessoal, façam uma autora e uma beta feliz e deixem um review, si?

X-O, Jane.


	2. capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO UM:**

O cheiro forte de sangue e infecção invadiu-lhe as narinas. Já começava a sentir o suor se formando em sua testa, devido as altas temperaturas do Verão.

- Clearwater, vai ficar aí parada? - urrou alguém a sua frente.

Ela não sabia quanto mais poderia aguentar ver todos os dias alguém de sua raça ser quase morto naquelas arenas infernais.

Seu olhar pousou sobre o homem inconsciente com o rosto parcialmente mutilado. Provavelmente tinha um dos braços e algumas costelas quebradas, mas nunca é uma boa coisa de se ver.

Se permitiu andar até onde dois homens e uma mulher chorosa carregavam o corpo do enorme macho semiconsciente. Ele soltava pequenos murmúrios mas a dor que sentia provavelmente era excruciante.

Ajudou a carregar o homem até uma das minúsculas casas da vila. O estado da casa não era dos piores. Pelo menos o sofá e a pequena televisão que compunham a sala estavam em ordem. Pousaram o corpo no sofá e Leah se permitiu dar um longo e pesado ofego.

- Pobre Melanie. - murmurou Paul, o homem que havia gritado o nome de Leah minutos antes. - Não sei quanto mais ela poderá suportar. - completou, pousando o olhar sobre a mulher encharcada de sangue que cuidava de seu marido estirado no sofá.

- Pelo menos ela não foi à arena. - resmungou Leah, enquanto ambos e o outro homem que havia ajudado saíam da casa.

- Como se fosse menos pior. - disse o moreno, sério.

- E é. - falou Leah, o encarando ferozmente. - Se ela não sobreviver ao básico, que é ver quem você ama ferido, então, me desculpe, mas ela não conseguirá sobreviver ao resto! - completou, cuspindo as palavras. Estava de saco cheio de Paul e essa super proteção às mulheres casadas.

- Leah... - murmurou ele, olhando-a com pena.

- Paul, não preciso de sua pena. - disse ela, limpando o suor de sua testa com as mãos. - Eu sei me virar sozinha.

- Eu sei, Leah. - disse ele, pousando as mãos nos ombros da morena. - Mas até quando? - completou e não esperando uma reposta da morena, tomou seu rumo em direção a sua casa.

Essa era uma pergunta que ela nem mesmo saberia responder.

**XxXxX**

- Novos moradores! - gritou a vizinha, tirando a morena de seus devaneios. A Clearwater preparava um ensopado para o casal que vivia junto com ela na casa.

- Emily, Sam, vocês ouviram? - perguntou Leah, apagando o fogo do rústico forno a lenha da casa.

- Vamos. - falou Sam, tomando a mão de sua esposa e rumando para fora da cozinha em direção a rua, com Leah a seu encalço.

Toda vez que era obrigada a encarar aqueles humanos odiosos seu estômago se revirava de raiva.

- Olá queridos moradores lupinos! Estamos aqui hoje reunidos para que nós apresentemos os novos moradores da Vila! - falou um dos soldados, com falso entusiasmo. - Temos aqui homens e mulheres que vieram do leste. Dêem as boas vindas a eles e os façam se sentir em casa.

"Claro" pensou Leah, com todo seu sarcasmo.

E daí em diante é sempre a mesma coisa. Os novos moradores são apresentados e em seguida enfileirados para que toda a Vila tome conhecimento de quem eles são e depois eles são designados a suas respectivas casas. Leah já estava esperando para ver quem seria a mais nova moradora da casa nº 58, que era a sua.

Desde que chegou a Vila, Leah não conseguiu conviver com homens solteiros e que estivessem dispostos a tentar criar um vínculo com ela. Depois de inúmeros esforços do governo, finalmente eles cederam e a deixaram morando com a prima e o marido desta. A quarta vaga sempre era preenchida por mulheres até que estas morressem na arena ou se casassem e fossem morar com seus companheiros.

- Nina Mendez, nº 67. - uma menina sorridente de cabelos castanhos saiu, se distanciando da fileira, e rumou em direção aos moradores da respectiva casa.

- Jacob Black, nº58.

O sangue de Leah gelou ao ouvir aquele número.

Um moreno alto de olhos castanhos se distanciou da fileira. Ele era enorme, devia ter quase dois metros de altura. Tinha o corpo firme e musculoso, as feições marcadas e másculas e a pele era tentadoramente bronzeada. Leah nunca tinha visto algo tão lindo e perigoso em toda a sua vida.

Foi então que se lembrou que aquilo não podia estar certo. Ele era um homem. E ela já tinha deixado claro que nunca mais deixaria que tentassem uni-la a um novamente.

Percebeu que o então macho se encontrava diante dela e de seus familiares com uma expressão um tanto quanto perturbada.

- Parece que seremos companheiros de casa. - murmurou ele, sem humor.

- Seja bem-vindo. - falou Emily sorrindo, fazendo uso de toda sua delicadeza e bondade.

- Uma ova! - exclamou Leah, irritada, fitando o rosto do estranho. - Houve algum erro, não era pra ser você a vir morar conosco! - completou, bufando.

- Peço desculpas pelo mal comportamento de Leah. - falou Sam, lançando um olhar reprovador à morena. - É que ela não está acostumada a receber homens em nossa casa. - completou, fazendo Jacob levantar sua sobrancelha direita.

- Não tenho nenhum interesse em ficar no seu caminho. - falou Black, dirigindo sua atenção novamente à morena.

- Ótimo. - murmurou ela, cruzando os braços em frente aos seios. - Mas não é realmente esta a questão. - completou, se distanciando dos três e indo em direção ao grupo de humanos.

**XxXxX**

- Leah Clearwater. - cantarolou o chefe da guarda responsável pela instalação dos novos moradores, enquanto verificava alguns papéis. Ele era loiro, pele pálida e olhos extremamente azuis. - Posso lhe ajudar em algo? - perguntou, com falsa inocência.

- Pode sim. - falou ela, sorrindo falsamente. - Quero saber que porra vocês tem na cabeça para colocar aquele maldito macho em nossa casa! - exclamou, tremendo de raiva.

- Segure essa sua língua! - rebateu o loiro. - Ou se esqueceu do que aconteceu com você da última vez em que desafiou alguma autoridade? - falou, em um tom de voz sinistro, mas com um pequeno sorriso.

Como ela poderia se esquecer da surra que levara na arena de uma loba que era duas vezes o seu tamanho? Foi a única vez em que perdera uma luta. Trincou os dentes ao relembrar.

- Eu só o quero fora da minha casa. - resmungou a morena, com raiva contida.

- Pois vai ter que aprender a conviver com ele, garota. - falou o chefe. - Vocês dois irão viver sob o mesmo teto, quer você queira ou não. - completou, se distanciando dela e partindo dali.

O corpo de Leah tremia furiosamente. Não queria perder o auto-controle e entrar em fase. Sabia muito bem das consequências se isso acontecesse.

- Lee... - chamou Emily e Leah apenas lhe lançou um olhar feroz - Vamos querida. - murmurou a garota, não se deixando abalar. - Não vale a pena.

A Clearwater se acalmou por um momento e deixou que a prima a acompanhasse em silêncio até a casa nº 58.

**XxXxX**

- Esse é o seu quarto. - disse Sam ao moreno.

Uley havia se oferecido para apresentar a nova casa ao rapaz enquanto Emily tentava acalmar as coisas com Leah.

- Parece... confortável. - falou o moreno, zombando, o que fez Sam rir.

Na sua frente estava um pequeno cômodo com apenas uma cama precária e um gaveteiro.

- Se precisar de nós, o quarto ao lado do seu é o meu e da Emily e o à sua frente é o de Leah.

"Leah" pensou Jacob. Uma morena de olhos verdes e curvas sedutoras. No primeiro momento em que a viu já sabia exatamente que tipo de mulher ela era. Aqueles olhos tempestuosos e aquela boca carnuda e arrogante tinham de ser parte de alguém com igual personalidade.

- Aí estão vocês. - exclamou Sam, enquanto ambas as mulheres apareceram na sala. - Já mostrei toda a casa ao nosso mais novo morador.

O comentário fez com que Leah aumentasse sua carranca. Ela deu de ombros e caminhou para fora da sala em direção a seu quarto.

**XxXxX**

Enjôo bateu-lhe na boca do estômago. Ouviu uma batida em sua porta.

- Me deixa. - falou a morena, de forma grosseira.

A pessoa pareceu ignorar o protesto e abriu a porta mesmo assim. Leah já se preparava para xingar o maldito intruso quando viu quem estava a sua frente.

- Olha, preciso deixar as coisas claras entre nós. - falou Jacob, sério. Aquela voz grossa e máscula fez a morena se arrepiar.

- Você não disse que iria ficar fora do meu caminho? - soltou a morena, venenosa, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- Não é necessária a grosseria. - falou ele, o que a deixou surpresa pela ousadia. - Só queria deixar claro que o que eu disse lá fora é sério. Não me interessa o que você pensa ou o que você faz. - aquelas palavras a atingiram de certa maneira, mas não deixou transparecer.

- Bom, se era só isso, quer me dar licença? - falou, rudemente.

- Não. - falou ele, ainda parado em frente a porta. - Você vai me tratar com respeito. - completou, como se fosse uma ordem.

Leah quase riu pelo comentário.

- Lamento te desapontar. - falou, presunçosa. - Mas isso está longe de acontecer.

- Você vai me tratar com respeito, Leah. - falou o Black, se aproximando perigosamente de onde ela estava. - Se não for por bem, vai ser por mal. - murmurou Jacob, com os olhos fixos nos da morena.

_**Continua…**_

**XxXxX**

**N/A: **Oiii gente ! E aí, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Muitas coisas ainda vão rolar, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado desse início da história. Ficaria muito muito muito feliz se vocês deixassem uma review, pois é o que mais me incentiva a escrever (: É isso então gente. Se eu tiver algum retorno, postarei o próximo capitulo semana que vem. Beijos, Gaabii !

**N/B:** Nossa! Que Jacob Black mandão hein? Ahah Claro que fiquei curiosa ao ler este capitulo e tive o privilegio de ler mais. Morram de inveja! :P De qualquer maneira façam uma autora e uma beta feliz, e deixem os vossos comentários. Sejam simpáticos connosco! E se continuarem a ler e deixar os vossos reviews vocês não se vão arrepender. X-O, Jane.

Muito Obrigada à **Mary BeC** pela review ! Espero que você tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo (; Beijos !


	3. capítulo 2

– Você vai me tratar com respeito, Leah.- falou Black, se aproximando perigosamente de onde ela estava. - Se não for por bem, vai ser por mal. - murmurou Jacob, com os olhos fixos nos da morena.

Engoliu em seco diante da ameaça do rapaz.

– Quem você pensa que é? - rebateu Leah, furiosa. - Acha que pode chegar aqui já mandando nas pessoas? - disse, empurrando o moreno.

– Eu não estou mandando em ninguém. - respondeu ele, rangendo os dentes. - Eu só estou deixando claro pra você que eu não sou um idiota qualquer que você domina com essa sua prepotência. - falou Jacob, se aproximando novamente dela. - Eu sou Jacob Black, garota, acho bom você começar a se acostumar com isso. - E sem mais, ele deu-lhe as costas e rumou para fora do quarto.

O coração de Leah batia forte e sua respiração era pesada. Mais um obstáculo que ela teria que superar nessa merda de vida. Conviver com um macho solteiro diariamente, olhar para aquela cara misteriosa e masculina todos os dias… Como se não fosse o suficiente ter que trabalhar fazendo comida para vender aos moradores de La Push e lutar nas arenas.

Realmente, aquela não era a melhor de suas semanas.

XxXxX

Depois de um banho, como sempre gelado, a morena foi para a cozinha para que pudesse continuar a preparar a sopa que venderia mais tarde. Por um momento pegou-se pensando onde estaria Jacob. Odiou-se por isso.

– Que cheiro bom. - comentou Emily, sorrindo, enquanto entrava na minúscula cozinha.

– Vou deixar um pouco para comermos no jantar e o resto podemos vender. - falou Leah, com um meio sorriso.

– Quer que eu vá sozinha para que você possa descansar um pouco? - perguntou a prima, pousando a mão sobre o ombro da morena.

– Não será muito pesado pra você? - perguntou Leah, com certa preocupação.

– Não seja boba. - respondeu Emily. - Amanhã sou eu que vou preparar a comida, então você poderá fazer as entregas para mim.

– Isso parece justo. - murmurou Leah, enquanto apagava as chamas do forno a lenha.

– Descanse. - falou a prima, empurrando a morena para fora da cozinha.

XxXxX

Água gelada escorria por todo seu corpo, relaxando seus músculos tensos e dispersando os problemas de sua mente. Os únicos momentos de paz que o moreno tinha eram no banho, quando ele não tinha que pensar em como agir ou no que fazer, simplesmente deixava que a água fizesse seu trabalho.

Desligou o fluxo de água e agarrou a toalha puída que Emily havia lhe dado. Enrolou-a em torno da cintura e caminhou em direção a seu quarto. Tudo estava muito quieto, mas ele sabia o porque. Todos da vila tinham que trabalhar para não morrer de fome, assim como ele teria de fazer. Mas, ao passar em frente ao quarto de Leah, percebeu que ele não estava vazio.

A morena estava deitada sobre sua cama com os olhos cerrados. Seu peito descia e subia lentamente e sua boca carnuda estava ligeiramente aberta. Os cabelos longos e com cachos nas pontas estava espalhado pelo travesseiro e a regata branca que ela vestia estava ligeiramente levantada, exibindo um pedaço de sua barriga lisinha e bronzeada. Respirou fundo e pôde captar o aroma que exalava dela. Algo como flores silvestres e afrodisíacos.

Leah Clearwater definitivamente exalava perfeição.

Desviou o olhar, encabulado. Como alguém que dormia daquele jeito poderia ser a mesma pessoa com que havia discutido horas antes? Preferiu não perder tempo com tal reflexão e rumou para seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

XxXxX

– O jantar está pronto. - exclamou Emily, da cozinha, fazendo com que Leah desviasse sua atenção do livro que lia.

Depois de alguns minutos todos já estavam na sala, menos o novo morador.

– Será que ele não escutou eu chamar? - indagou Emily, preocupada.

– Daqui a pouco ele aparece. - murmurou Leah, já se servindo da sopa que havia preparado mais cedo.

– Não é melhor você ir avisa-lo Lee? - perguntou Sam, quase como um pedido, o que fez a morena revirar os olhos.

– Tá. - resmungou a Clearwater se levantando da mesa.

XxXxX

Toc toc

– Já vai. - respondeu Jacob, se levantando da cama e colocando uns calções até ao joelho, abriu a porta e se deparou com a morena.

– O jantar está servido. - falou Leah, com seu usual tom impaciente.

Mas por trás dessa impaciência Leah sentiu um incomodo na boca do estômago. Ver aquele peito moreno e musculoso a sua frente não fez bem a sua sanidade. Sentiu vontade de tocá-lo, mas reprimiu a ideia no momento que o moreno disse algo.

– Desculpa, acabei adormecendo. - falou Jacob, dando um meio sorriso.

– Que seja. - resmungou a garota. - E vê se põe uma camisa antes de se juntar a nós na mesa.

– E porquê? - perguntou ele, com certa malícia.

– Bom, nós temos certas regras nessa casa. - disse Leah, cruzando os braços em frente aos seios. - E uma delas é não andar seminu por aí.

– Sei. - zombou ele, fazendo-a levantar uma das sobrancelhas. - Desculpe se ameacei a sua pureza. - completou sarcástico, sorrindo abertamente.

Leah apenas fechou a cara e voltou para a mesa onde estava servido o jantar.

XxXxX

– Jacob. - saudou Sam, quando o moreno se sentou para jantar.

– Descansou? - perguntou Emily, amável como sempre.

– Um pouco. - respondeu o moreno, com um sorriso, enquanto se servia da sopa.

Leah se limitava a encarar sua refeição, sorvendo gole após gole do delicioso líquido.

– Soube que estão procurando por uma pessoa na oficina mecânica de La Push, por acaso estaria interessado, Jacob? - perguntou Sam, antes de levar uma colherada de sopa à boca.

– Claro. - respondeu Jacob, tentando mostrar certo entusiasmo. - Parece ótimo.

– É bom mesmo você começar a trabalhar. - resmungou Leah, não encarando o moreno diretamente. – Aprender que todos aqui têm que se esforçar para conseguir as coisas.

– Não se preocupem, mês que vem já poderei contribuir nas despesas da casa. - respondeu Jacob, o mais educadamente que conseguiu, mas deixando escapar um rosnado.

– Leah. - ralhou Emily, lançando um olhar reprovador à prima.

– Que foi? - respondeu a morena, se fingindo de desentendida. - É bom que ele saiba quais são as regras de La Push!

– Acho que ele já entendeu. - respondeu Sam, tentando quebrar o clima tenso que se instalara.

– Bom, se vocês me dão licença. - disse Leah se levantando da cadeira. - Vou para o meu quarto.

– Mas Leah, hoje é seu dia de lavar a louça. - falou Emily, o que fez a morena revirar os olhos.

– Porque vocês não pedem pro novato? - perguntou Leah, se apoiando na parede da cozinha. - Afinal, ele não contribuiu com nada hoje.- completou, com um sorriso presunçoso.

– Leah! - advertiu Sam, já perdendo a paciência com a garota.

– Tudo bem Sam, deixa. - pediu Jacob, se levantando de seu assento enquanto fuzilava Leah com o olhar.

A Clearwater pareceu não se ofender e, dando de ombros, deixou o aposento.

XxXxX

Na manhã seguinte Leah acordou bem-disposta, o que para ela era uma raridade por conta dos horríveis pesadelos que tinha. Sonhava com o caos e a destruição que vivia nas arenas. Os pensamentos do lobo rival sofrendo e pedindo ajuda, o divertimento doentio das pessoas ao assistir o massacre, o sangue, o cheiro de infecção e carne apodrecendo, o ódio que eram forçados a expressar. Era demais para uma pessoa só aguentar.

– Leah! - exclamou Emily, de fora do quarto do morena. - Vou comprar alguns ingredientes para fazer um ensopado hoje, ok? - perguntou.

– Tudo Bem, Em. O Sam já foi para o trabalho? - perguntou a Clearwater. O Uley trabalhava como supervisor de La Push. Uma de suas funções era observar se tudo estava andando corretamente na Vila, se todos estavam realizando suas funções corretamente. E se algum problema ocorresse, era ele o encarregado de solucioná-lo, é claro que na companhia de um humano petulante.

– Já sim. - respondeu Emily. - Já vou indo. Se cuida, Lee.

– Claro! - respondeu Leah, com um meio sorriso. Sua prima era mesmo uma em um milhão. Apesar de pequenas viverem em pé de guerra, com o tempo e as perdas familiares que ambas tiveram, aprenderam a conviver e se tornaram inseparáveis.

Depois de ouvir a porta da frente bater, a morena resolveu se levantar da cama e tomar um banho. Depois de separar uma muda de roupa e sua toalha, rumou para o único banheiro da casa.

Ao abrir a porta do banheiro, teve que conter uma exclamação.

XxXxX

Jacob mal dormira noite passada. Ainda não havia se acostumado com o novo quarto. Seu coração doía de saudade de Bella. A única pessoa que conseguia trazer ânimo para sua vida infernal. Mas claro, algo tinha que dar errado. Foi tirado às pressas de Phoenix quando descobriram da amizade que o mesmo tinha com a filha do chefe da Guarda da Vila. Uma Humana. A vida é mesmo cruel.

Juntou forças para se levantar e quando foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha, pôde ouvir Emily se despedindo de Sam. Ouvir aquilo só fez aumentar ainda mais o desconforto que sentia. Soltando um muxoxo, entrou no banheiro.

Colocou as roupas e a toalha na bancada e logo depois ligou o precário chuveiro, deixando que a água corresse. Se despiu e foi acolhido por aquele frescor. A água acompanhava os músculos de seu corpo enquanto os relaxava. Se permitiu respirar fundo, apoiando ambas as mãos na parede do box enquanto deixava a água correr e levar embora suas frustrações. Depois de alguns minutos se ensaboou, lavou e, por fim, desligou o fluxo de água.

Pegou a toalha e se secou. Depois de terminar enrolou a toalha em volta da cintura como o de costume.

E então a porta do banheiro se abriu abruptamente, revelando uma Leah Clearwater de pijamas.

Continua...

N/A: Eu sei que o capitulo não teve grandes revelações ainda, mas é o começo da fic, daqui pra frente fica muito mais excitante ! Espero que tenham gostado. É isso então, não deixem de deixar uma review (;

Beijos, Gabi

N/B: Oh meu Deus, Oh meu Deus, o que será que vai acontecer? Claro que vão ter de esperar para ler o próximo capitulo! (Risos) Só vos posso dizer que os futuros capítulos vão ser, algo... Calientes! Mas primeiro vamos ter um dramazinha. E mais não conto!

X-O, Jane.


	4. capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS:**

Por um momento Leah apenas ficou ali, encarando aquele pedaço de pecado. Tentava falar algo mas quando finalmente reunia as palavras elas não conseguiam sair. A morena percorreu cada parte daquele peitoral, abdomen e braços musculosos com os olhos, e quando deu-se por si já era tarde.

– Posso ajudá-la em algo? - perguntou Jacob, com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas. Estava achando graça de vê-la naquele estado.

A morena reuniu todo o seu autocontrole para não deixar-se corar de vergonha.

– Pode. - responde ela, colocando as mãos na cintura. - Que tal desocupar o banheiro? - resmungou, o encarando.

– Só se você pedir com jeitinho. - zombou o rapaz, esboçando um enorme sorriso.

– Você não tinha que estar no trabalho? - perguntou a Clearwater, fazendo o moreno revirar os olhos.

– Você não perde uma, não é mesmo? - disse Black, já sério.

– Pode apostar que não. - respondeu a morena, ácida.

– Pois fique sabendo que o meu turno só começa às 10 horas. - falou Jacob, se aproximando da garota. E mais uma vez ele a deixou sem palavras. Maldito lobo.

– Que foi Leah, ficou sem ação? – perguntou o moreno, rindo, ainda próximo da Clearwater.

Em um impulso ela agarrou-lhe o rosto com a mão direita o colocando a centímetros do seu.

– Não pense que por eu ser mulher eu não saiba me impor. - ameaçou Leah, pingando veneno, enquanto o Black se mantinha impassível a sua frente. - Porque eu sei. E eu vou sempre que precisar. - completou, aproximando mais ainda o rosto do dele, fazendo com que seus narizes se tocassem.

XxXxX

Jacob podia sentir a tensão de cada músculo de seu corpo quando Leah fez aquilo. Aquela mão ao mesmo tempo delicada e firme em seu rosto fez com que ele pousasse sua atenção totalmente nos olhos verdes e intensos da morena a sua frente.

– Não pense que por eu ser mulher eu não saiba me impor. - ameaçou Leah. Se manteve imóvel, perdido naqueles olhos. - Porque eu sei. E eu vou sempre que precisar. - completou, aproximando mais ainda o rosto do dele, fazendo com que seus narizes se tocassem. Pode sentir novamente o cheiro inebriante que ela emanava.

Aquele último movimento foi a deixa para que ele retomasse a consciência e se desenvencilhasse brutamente dela.

– Já te falei para me respeitar, garota. - sibilou o moreno, rosnando.

– Ou o quê? - perguntou Leah, o enfrentando.

– Você quer mesmo descobrir como eu ajo por mal? - respondeu Jacob, trincando os dentes e se aproximando novamente da morena.

– Poupe-me de suas ameaças. - disse Leah, o encarando firmemente. - Eu não tenho medo de você Jacob. - se aproximando ainda mais dele. - Você é como todos os homens. - debochou.

– Não Leah. - disse o moreno, prensando o corpo da garota na parede do corredor. - Eu sou o único homem que você já conheceu. - sussurrou o Black, ao pé do ouvido da Clearwater. E depois disso, se distanciou do corpo quente e convidativo dela, recolheu seus pertences que estavam no banheiro e se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

XxXxX

– Aquele maldito Black... - resmungava Leah, para si mesma enquanto terminava de arrumar a casa.

Mais uma vez sua mente se encheu de imagens do que ocorrera mais cedo. Aquele corpo firme e másculo pressionando o seu. A respiração acelerada do moreno próxima a sua nuca, arrepiando-a inteira. O cheiro amadeirado e cítrico que ele emanava.

– Mas que droga! - exclamou, jogando as duas almofadas de qualquer maneira no sofá. Se sentia uma idiota ao pensar em um homem daquele jeito. Ela era Leah Clearwater, e nunca fraquejava por nada.

– Tudo bem Lee? - perguntou Emily, com o cenho franzido, enquanto entrava na sala da casa carregando uma cesta cheia de ingredientes.

– Porque não estaria? - perguntou Leah, espantando as imagens para longe de sua mente e sorrindo para sua prima.

– Sabe... os dois lobos que lutaram hoje acabaram de chegar. - comentou Emily, fitando o chão. Leah sabia o quanto aquilo a sensibilizava. - Um deles está em péssimo estado.

– Meu deus... - murmurou Leah, sentindo um aperto imenso no peito. - Eu vou até lá ajudar. - comentou, já correndo em direção a porta sem esperar por uma resposta da prima.

XxXxX

Suor pingava do rosto de Jacob enquanto ele trabalhava no motor de uma das viaturas dos humanos. O dia estava extremamente quente e o local de trabalho também não ajudava muito. Limpou o suor com as costas da mão direita e continuou.

– Jacob. - chamou uma voz masculina atrás de si.

– O que foi, Embry? - perguntou Jacob, sem se virar para encará-lo.

– Os Tributos chegaram. - murmurou, o que fez o corpo do moreno enrijecer.

Tributos eram os lobos forçados a batalharem nas arenas. Havia um sorteio em cada uma das vilas dos Estados Unidos e cada lobo que era escolhido em uma vila tinha de lutar com outro escolhido de outra vila. Eram 12 vilas no total. Raramente ocorriam lutas entre lobos de uma mesma vila.

Silêncio.

– Eles estão mal. - comentou Embry, tentando chamar atenção do moreno.

– O que podemos fazer, Embry? - perguntou Jacob, se desencostando do veículo. - O quê? - exclamou, jogando o pano sujo de graxa na mesa de ferramentas.

– Nós pod...

– Nada! - exclamou o moreno, com raiva.- Esses malditos jogos continuarão sempre e não há nada que possamos fazer para impedi-los. - completou, soltando um longo suspiro.

– Você sabe que está errado, Jake. - disse Embry, sério. - Mas por enquanto, se ficarmos juntos, conseguiremos sobreviver. - e dizendo isso, se afastou, deixando o Black sozinho com seus pensamentos.

XxXxX

– Onde eles estão? - perguntou Leah, com a respiração entrecortada.

A enfermeira apenas apontou para os dois corpos estirados no canto esquerdo da pequena tenda hospitalar.

Leah sentiu o aperto em seu peito aumentar quando se aproximou das duas macas.

"Mas eles são apenas crianças..." pensou, enquanto lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.

Um deles estava imóvel o que fez a morena desviar o olhar, enjoada. Aquele pobre adolescente teve o corpo mutilado e provavelmente não aguentou. A dor deveria ser muita.

Lágrimas caiam quentes pelo rosto da morena. Leah pousou sua atenção no outro adolescente, o que ainda estava vivo, mas parecia estar por um fio.

O menino respirava com dificuldade, os únicos movimentos que fazia eram o de sua respiração e os lábios torcidos em uma careta de dor.

"Pobre criança..." pensou Leah, pousando a mão sobre a testa fervendo do adolescente. Não devia ter mais que 15 anos.

– Me ajude. - murmurou o garoto, gemendo de dor. - Dói tanto...

– Você vai ficar bem. - disse a Clearwater, delicadamente.

A enfermeira se aproximou de ambos e injectou uma dose de morfina no braço do menino. Minutos depois ele caiu no sono.

Leah pegou um pano limpo e começou a limpar o corpo sujo e ensanguentado do adolescente enquanto ele murmurava palavras desconexas durante o ós terminar verificou se ainda havia algum corte grande para ser suturado. Nada. Permitiu-se respirar fundo e voltar para casa. Precisava vender a sopa que Emily preparou durante a tarde.

– Quem é você? - perguntou o menino, quando viu que a morena deixava a tenda.

– Leah. - respondeu a Clearwater, se virando para encara-lo.

Ele parecia um pouco melhor, pelo menos não corria mais risco de vida.

– Seth. - falou ele, tentando esboçar um sorriso, mas falhando no processo - Obrigado por cuidar de mim. - disse, com emoção no olhar.

– Não foi nada. - falou Leah, lançando a ele um meio sorriso. - Se cuida, ok? - pediu, antes de se virar e sair da tenda, sem deixar de ouvir o fraco "Ok" de Seth como resposta.

XxXxX

– Porque demorou tanto? - perguntou Emily, preocupada quando observou sua prima entrar pela porta da frente. - Estava quase mandando Sam procurar por você.

– Em., relaxa, são apenas 18 horas. - respondeu Leah, andando em direção à cozinha. - A sopa já está pronta? - perguntou.

– Esteve preparada desde as 16 horas. - falou a Uley, seguindo a morena.

– Então é melhor eu ir vende-la rápido. - disse a Clearwater, colocando a sopa em pequenos potes iguais dentro de uma cesta. - Já está quase na hora do jantar.

– Tem certeza que não quer que eu faça? - perguntou a prima.

– Em., eu consigo. - respondeu a morena, já caminhando em direção a porta da frente.

– Só não demore muito. - pediu Emily, mas a prima já havia saído.

XxXxX

Jacob se sentou à mesa aquela noite para comer com a cabeça latejando. Cumprimentou Emily, Sam e Leah e comeu silenciosamente. Escutou Leah falar ao casal de lobos do tributo que ajudara a salvar essa tarde. Escutar aquilo só fez com que o desconforto interno que sentia aumentasse. Terminou sua sopa logo e pediu licença para se retirar.

Caminhou em direção a seu quarto, entrou, fechou a porta e se jogou na cama. Seus pensamentos rapidamente se ligaram ao que Embry, o cara da oficina, lhe falara aquela tarde, mas seu raciocínio foi interrompido com uma batida em sua porta.

– Entra. - murmurou, incapaz de mover um músculo se quer de seu corpo exausto.

Ouviu a porta se abrir, alguém entrar e logo depois fechar a porta.

– Está tudo bem? - perguntou uma voz feminina atrás de si.

– O que você quer, Leah? - disse o moreno, finalmente a encarando.

– Você é surdo ou o quê? - resmungou a garota, carrancuda. - Queria saber que bicho te mordeu.

– Nenhum, Leah. - respondeu ele, cansado demais para brigar. - Só estou cansado e minha cabeça dói, então, por favor, saia. - completou, passando a mão direita pelo rosto.

– Quer que eu prepare um chá? - perguntou a morena, não se dando por vencida. - É bom para curar a dor de cabeça, já que não temos dinheiro para comprar remédios aqui.

– Não é necessário. - respondeu ele.- Apenas, me deixe sozinho.

Quando Leah se preparava para deixar o quarto observou a pequena fotografia em cima do gaveteiro. Era uma mulher.

– Quem é? - perguntou Leah, sentindo um aperto sem sentido no peito. Ela realmente se importava?

_Continua..._

N/A: Oiiii genteee ! E então o que acharam de ver o lado bondoso da Leah? Resolvi colocar o Seth nessa história como um amigo dela, uma pessoa que vai ser muito importante para ela. E o que foi ver o Jacob revoltadinho? hahahaha adoooooro. Povo do deixem reviews ! ahhaha :)  
>Um beijo e até o próximo cap,<br>Gaabii 


	5. capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO:**

– Quem é? - perguntou Leah, sentindo um aperto sem sentido no peito. Ela realmente se importava?

– Ninguém. - resmungou Jacob. - Agora, será que você poderia por favor me deixar em paz?

– Só saio daqui quando você responder minha pergunta, Black. - respondeu Leah, o encarando com um olhar fulminante.

– É só alguém que eu deixei pra trás. - respondeu ele, finalmente a fitando. - Não importa mais. – disse, soltando um muxoxo.

– É uma humana. - comentou Leah, pousando os olhos novamente na foto que exibia uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos e pele branca como a neve. - Você realmente acreditava que daria certo?

– Você não sabe nada sobre isso! - exclamou o moreno, se levantando da cama e tirando, com brutalidade, a foto das mãos da Clearwater.

– Posso não saber sobre tudo, Jacob. - respondeu ela, se aproximando dele, séria. - Mas eu sei de uma coisa: Humanos e Lobos não se misturam! Nunca!

– Já chega! - bradou Jacob, furioso. - Não suporto mais ouvir a sua voz hoje! - completou, enquanto arrastava a morena para fora de seu quarto.

Leah sentia a dor do aperto em seu braço mas não ousava dizer mais nada. Deixou o moreno arrasta-la pra fora e depois fechar a porta com força. Suspirou, sentindo o cansaço se apoderar de seu corpo, e depois seguiu para o seu quarto.

XxXxX

– Leah! - exclamou Emily, empolgada. - Acorda! A morena se sentou em sua cama, coçou os olhos e fitou o rústico relógio pousado em seu criado mudo.

– Em., são 7 horas da manhã. - resmungou Leah, se deitando novamente.

– É importante, Lee. - falou a prima, ainda com os olhos brilhando.

– Seja lá o que for pode esperar até as 9 horas. - disse a Clearwater, se ajeitando na cama.

– Estou grávida. - comentou a Uley, de supetão, fazendo a morena pular na cama.

– Você o quê? - exclamou Leah, surpresa.

– Estou grávida, Lee-Lee. - respondeu Emily, com doçura. - de quase dois meses!

– Oh, Em... - comentou Leah, abraçando a prima. - Estou tão feliz por você.

– Você nem imagina como Sam ficou quando soube.

– Não me diga que ele desmaiou. - comentou Leah, fazendo com que ambas rissem.

Um dia com começo feliz era tudo o que Leah precisava.

XxXxX

Eram nove horas da manhã quando alguns policiais humanos bateram na porta da casa de nº 58.

Jacob, Leah, Sam e Emily gelaram. Essa repentina visita, com certeza, não era algo bom.

– O que desejam? - perguntou Emily, receosa, ao abrir a porta.

– Viemos buscar um Tributo. - disse o humano, sério.

Os tributos eram sempre escolhidos por sorteio.

Leah gelou com a revelação. "Por favor que não fosse Emily, por favor que não fos-..."

– Emily Uley. - falou o policial.

– Não! - exclamou Leah, quando viu sua prima se aproximar dos policiais para que eles a escoltassem. - Emily, não!

– Está tudo bem, Lee. - comentou a prima, com um fraco sorriso.

– Eu me voluntario! - exclamou a Clearwater. - Eu me voluntario para tomar o lugar de Emily.

– Leah, não. - sibilou Emily, chorosa.

– Prosseguiremos então, Clearwater. - comentou o humano, enquanto fazia sinal para que os outros policiais escoltassem a loba.

– Sam, cuide de Emily. - pediu Leah, lançando ao casal um olhar afetuoso.

– Leah. - chamou Jacob, o que fez a morena encará-lo. - Espero que consiga o que merece.

Aquelas palavras duras a acertaram em cheio no peito. Realmente sua vida era miserável.

XxXxX

Tudo que Leah via a sua frente não passava de um borrão. Foi escoltada até uma das viaturas da vila para que fosse levada até a arena.

Pensar naquele lugar asqueroso a arrepiou. Podia sentir novamente o cheiro de sangue e carne putrefada. Um nó havia se formado em seu estômago. Aproveitou o ambiente escuro da viatura para reflectir. Se sobrevivesse, poderia acompanhar a gestação de Emily e garantiria que ninguém da casa 58 fosse convocado como tributo novamente esse ano. Por um breve instante pensou em Jacob. Em como ele a encarou com repugnância.

– Chegamos. - murmurou um humano, enquanto abria a traseira da viatura e puxava a morena para fora.

Arena de Forks. Como a Clearwater suspeitava.

– Hoje, a luta será entre você e uma moradora da Vila do Orion - aonde um dia tinha sido o Texas.

Existem ao todo, nos Estados Unidos, 12 vilas.

Leah se manteve em silêncio. Odiava ter que lutar contra alguém de sua espécie.

– O combate se iniciará as 14 horas. Alguma pergunta?

– Não. - murmurou Leah, desgostosa. Seu semblante permanecia impassível.

– Bem vinda a sua sala de espera. - disse o humano, cheio de sarcasmo, enquanto abria uma das celas asquerosas da arena e jogava a morena dentro. - Espero que se mantenha confortável até a hora da luta. - completou, rindo debochadamente.

Leah tremia de raiva ao escutar o humano nojento trancá-la atrás de grades. Essas celas só pioravam seu estado. Uma lembrança dolorosa invadiu-lhe a mente.

– _flashback -_

– _Oi docinho. - chamou um humano jovem, que fora encarregado de tomar conta do Tributo naquele dia de Inverno. _

_Leah o encarava cheia de ódio. Ele a observava com interesse, prendendo o olhar em cada curva de seu corpo. Aquele olhar a invadia. O estômago da morena revirou-se, enojado. _

– _Sabe, se você não fosse uma cadela imunda, eu até fodia você. - comentou, o que fez a morena rosnar alto e tentar atacá-lo, mas sendo impedida pelas grades da cela._

_Um sorriso maquiavélico se formou nas faces do homem._

– _Calma, meu bem. - disse, presunçoso. - Tenho certeza que os de sua espécie se aproveitam dignamente de você. - completou, rindo._

_O corpo de Leah tremia diante da acusação do homem. Jamais permitiria que alguém se aproveitasse dela. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse sua vida._

– _Não! - exclamou a morena, cerrando os dentes. - Nunca!_

– _fim do flashback -_

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando fazer com que a lembrança fosse embora. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro tão característico das arenas. O cheiro da morte.

XxXxX

Quando Jacob parou para o almoço, percebeu que já era quase a hora da luta.

Os humanos exibiam as lutas em uma enorme tela no meio da vila. Cada vila tinha uma tela daquelas. Só que, a maioria das pessoas das vilas, ou estavam cansadas de ver tanto sangue ou estavam ocupadas demais tentando não morrer de fome.

– Você vai vê-la lutar? - perguntou Sam, aparecendo de repente na oficina.

– Não. - comentou, abrindo o pote da sopa que Emily havia preparado aquela manhã. - Não estou interessado em ver uma loba se vangloriando por algo tão doentio.

– Sabe... Emily está grávida. - comentou Samuel, ainda encarando o moreno. - Leah tomou o lugar dela para protege-la. - completou, o que fez Jacob, largar a sopa na mesa da oficina.

– Então ela não fez aquilo para mostrar o quão forte é… - concluiu o Black, em um sussurro.

– Acho melhor, você rever seus conceitos, Jake. - disse o Uley, virando as costas e saindo da oficina.

Jacob nunca se sentira tão arrependido. Como ele pôde ser tão insensível e tão cego? As palavras que havia dito a ela. Estava tão furioso da discussão que tivera com ela na noite anterior que nem se deu ao trabalho de observar nada. Céus! Ele era um completo idiota.

Com o coração batendo forte no peito, ele partiu em direção ao meio da vila, deixando a sopa fria para trás.

_Continua..._


	6. capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO:**

Leah respirou fundo uma última vez antes de se entregar ao instinto e se transformar em loba. Agora, todos seus sentidos estavam muito mais apurados. Podia ouvir com clareza os gritos da plateia enlouquecida, que só estavam esperando para que o verdadeiro espectáculo começasse. Resfolegou ao sentir com mais intensidade o cheiro de sangue e carne podre daquele lugar.

Ouviu o locutor apresentar os Tributos e depois viu o enorme portão de aço a sua frente se abrir, o que indicava que, mais uma vez, ela seria testada.

Leah Clearwater uivou alto antes de finalmente mover-se e entrar na arena.

XxXxX

– Já começou? - perguntou Jacob, preocupado, ao avistar Emily e Sam no centro da vila.

– Ainda não. - comentou Emily, nervosa.

– Querida, não era para você estar vendo isso. - disse Sam, abraçando a esposa. - Leah me pediu para cuidar de você.

– E você, meu amor, sabe muito bem que o único lugar em que devo estar agora é aqui. - respondeu, com um sorriso amável. - Rezando para que minha prima seja forte e ultrapasse mais esse obstáculo.

– Leah já sofreu tanto... - comentou Sam, o que chamou a atenção de Jacob.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntou o moreno, curioso.- Há alguns anos atrás, Leah e um jovem macho chamado Ethan se apaixonaram e por alguns meses os dois viveram esse amor, mas ele nunca chegou a marcá-la como sua. - narrava Uley. - Até que ele foi escolhido como tributo.

Jacob não precisava escutar mais nada para saber como essa história terminou.

– Depois que Ethan partiu Leah nunca mais foi a mesma. Sempre tentando arranjar problemas com os humanos. Jogaram-na nas arenas duas vezes e em ambas ela se saiu vitoriosa. Mas houve uma terceira vez que os humanos não tiveram tanta paciência e a fizeram lutar com uma fêmea muito mais forte que ela e essa infelizmente ela perdeu. Tentaram junta-la a força com outros machos. - falava Sam, sério. - Muitos tentaram tomá-la a força.

Aquela última revelação fez Jacob trincar os dentes. O ódio se apoderou de seu corpo, o fazendo tremer. Como algum homem poderia ter a coragem de fazer algo tão brutal com uma fêmea?

– Muitos deles não conseguem se controlar, Jake. - comentou Emily. - O cio de uma fêmea é um afrodisíaco muito poderoso.

Durante todo ano sentira o cheiro do cio de várias fêmeas, mas nunca nenhum deles chamou-lhe a atenção a tal ponto.

– Ela vai conseguir. - afirmou Jacob, cheio de convicção, quando viu, na tela, a enorme loba acinzentada entrar na arena.

XxXxX

Os pêlos das costas de Leah se eriçaram ao observar a enorme plateia em volta de si. Ouvindo um ganido, olhou para frente e se deparou com enormes olhos azuis de uma loba preta. Ela parecia ao mesmo tempo frágil e poderosa.

_"Perdão por ter que lutar contra ti." _transmitiu Leah, em pensamento. O que fez a loba preta abaixar levemente a cabeça.

_"Digo o mesmo a ti."_ respondeu a dona dos olhos azuis, que nesse momento não poderiam estar mais tristes.

– Que vença a melhor! - exclamou o apresentador, arrancando gritos histéricos da plateia.

Quando ouviu o "ring" do alarme, Leah, mais uma vez deixou que o instinto se apoderasse de si.

Rosnou alto, mostrando os caninos afiados à oponente enquanto as duas se aproximavam perigosamente uma da outra.

Depois de alguns segundos, a loba preta atacou, dando uma forte patada na cabeça de Leah, a deixando desnorteada. A oponente aproveitou para morder-lhe as costas, arrancando um alto ganido da Clearwater.

Ao sentir a dor penetrar forte e intensa em seu corpo Leah se sentiu mais forte, mais preparada e revidou o ataque arranhando o focinho da oponente. A loba preta se separou dela, com um ganido esganiçado e Leah aproveitou para tomar impulso e arremessar sua oponente em uma parte das paredes de concreto da arena.

O baque do corpo da oponente na parede fez com que o coração de Leah se apertasse. Mas ela não tinha tempo para sentir tais coisas. Ela estava na arena. Era lutar ou morrer. E ela sabia muito bem qual das duas opções escolher.

A loba preta se levantou com dificuldade, rosnando alto.

Leah precisava pensar em algo para terminar com a luta sem que sua oponente acabasse morta. E quando a viu se aproximar novamente, mancando, ela sabia exatamente o que fazer.

A loba dos olhos azuis a atacou, distribuindo patadas e arranhões pelo corpo de Leah, e ela deixou que os ataques viessem, sentindo cada golpe em toda sua intensidade. E foi quando ela passou por baixo do corpo da oponente e deu-lhe um golpe certeiro, a derrubando no chão. Em seguida, a Clearwater deu uma patada na cabeça da loba preta, o que deixou-a desnorteada, e logo depois, abocanhou-lhe a mandíbula, num último esforço para tentar fazer sua oponente desmaiar e vencer a luta.

E, assim como havia planejado, seu plano deu certo. Após alguns segundo da oponente se debatendo em baixo de si, esta finalmente cedeu e desmaiou. Leah se separou da loba estirada no chão ouvindo a plateia gritando seu nome.

O alarme soou novamente, indicando o fim da luta.

– E temos uma vencedora! - exclamou o apresentador, empolgado. - Loba Leah Clearwater!

Leah encarou o chão de terra da arena finalmente sentindo o peso daquela luta sobre si. Encarou uma última vez a arena, antes de cair desmaiada em meio aos gritos.

XxXxX

– Como ela está? - perguntou Jacob, nervoso, enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro na minúscula sala da casa 58.

Leah havia retornado a La Push fazia 3 horas, só que ainda permanecia desacordada.

– As feridas não foram profundas. - respondeu Emily, com o semblante triste. - Mas teve duas costelas quebradas.

– Mas ela vai ficar bem, Em? - perguntou Jacob, tremendo.

– Vai. - respondeu a morena. - Ela só precisa descansar. - afirmou, o que fez o Black relaxar um pouco. – Logo, logo o corpo dela começará a se curar sozinho.

– Posso vê-la? - perguntou ele.

Emily apenas assentiu, e mais uma vez Jacob se via caminhando em direção ao quarto de Leah Clearwater.

XxXxX

Um enorme incómodo atingiu o peito do moreno quando ele abriu a porta do quarto e pousou o olhar sobre a figura feminina deitada na cama.

O corpo de Leah estava coberto de hematomas e arranhões. Em baixo de seus lindos olhos verdes, no momento fechados, estavam enormes círculos arroxeados, caracterizando a exaustão que a Clearwater sofrera.

– Desculpe pelo o que disse, Leah. - murmurou Jacob, segurando a mão da morena. A pele dela não estava quente, como o de costume. Estava morna, quase igual a um humano.

Ela respirava tranquila durante seu pesado sono.

A culpa lhe atingia forte agora, tornando quase impossível permanecer naquele quarto.

– Jacob. - chamou Sam, da porta do quarto. - É melhor deixarmos que Emily cuide dela agora. - pediu, o que fez Black assentir e soltar a mão da morena.

Emily entrou no quarto com uma bacia de água quente e um velho pedaço de pano. - Vou colocar essa compressa na testa dela para que a temperatura do corpo dela volte ao normal. - explicou Emily, antes que os dois machos desaparecessem do quarto.

XxXxX

No dia seguinte, Jacob trabalhava concentrado modelando o aro das rodas de uma viatura quando foi interrompido por um de seus colegas de trabalho.

– Sam pediu para te avisar que Leah acordou. - disse o colega, o que fez Jacob largar o que fazia e correr para casa, não se importando com os protestos dos outros.

– Onde ela está? - perguntou o moreno, quando entrou na sala da casa e viu Sam ali parado.

– No quarto, com a Emily. - respondeu Samuel, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

– Ela está bem. - falou a Uley, ao aparecer na sala. - Quase todos os hematomas já desapareceram. - completou. - Só as costelas que vão demorar mais alguns dias.

Jacob não esperou para ouvir o resto e correu até o quarto da morena.

Quando entrou no aposento, sentiu a força daqueles olhos verdes o encarando.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Leah, com desgosto. Ainda parecia enfraquecida, mas já estava bem melhor que ontem.

– Eu preciso falar com você. - respondeu ele, sentindo novamente aquele incômodo no peito.

– Então me diga, Jacob. - disse a morena, com a voz carregada de amargura. - Decepcionado por eu ainda estar viva? - completou, o que fez o moreno se aproximar dela.

– Nunca disse que a queria morta, Leah. - falou Jacob, o que fez a Clearwater rir falsamente.- Eu falo sério Leah. - comentou o Black, tentando falar o que queria desde o começo. - Eu vim aqui te pedir desculpas pelo que eu disse aquele dia.

– Desculpas? - ridicularizou ela. - Eu não preciso da sua pena, Jacob. - comentou, presunçosa. - Posso suportar ser odiada por você.

– Como você aguenta sofrer tanto? - perguntou ele, sentindo-se frustrado.

– Eu nasci para isso, Jacob. - respondeu ela, sorrindo falsamente.

– Não suporto ouvir isso. - respondeu ele, rudemente. Deixando que a frustração se transformasse em raiva. - Se você quer continuar a ser essa mulher amarga, que seja! Eu não tentarei mais ser seu amigo, Clearwater!

– Eu nunca pedi por isso, Black. - respondeu ela, séria.

O moreno tremia e bufava quando saiu do quarto, depois de bater a porta com força. Leah permaneceu ali, em seu quarto, o único refúgio que alguma vez tivera. Deixou que o peso das palavras do moreno a preenchesse. Seu peito doía causando-lhe uma sensação que jamais tivera antes, mas ao invés de chorar, respirou fundo. Ela era mais forte que tudo. Mais forte até que seus próprios sentimentos.

_Continua..._

N/A: Olá leitoras ! O que acharam do capítulo? Mereço reviews não mereço? ahhahaha. Esse capítulo ficou mais curto pois é um capítulo de transição, então se preparem para os próximos porque o bicho vai pegar ! 

N/B: Aaawww O Jake foi um fofo nesse capítulo temos de admitir. Mas mesmo assim as coisas ainda não estão bem entre eles. Cabeças duras hein? Posso dizer-vos que em breve vamos ter capítulos quentes! (Risos) Mas espero que comentem e tenham gostado! X-O, Jane.


	7. capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS:**

Duas semanas se passaram sem que Leah e Jacob trocassem uma palavra se quer. Pelas manhãs os dois evitavam de se encontrar pelos corredores e, nos jantares, preferiam se limitar a escutar a conversa entre Sam e Emily.

Mas, naquela manhã ensolarada de Julho, as coisas estavam prestes a mudar.

Leah abriu os olhos ao sentir um desconforto imenso em seu baixo ventre.

_"Oh não."_ pensou ela, antes de se levantar de sobressalto da cama.

Já haviam se passado dois meses desde seu último cio.

– Emily! - berrou Leah, já sentindo o cheiro característico emanar de sua pele.

Não demorou muito até que a pequena fêmea entrasse no quarto, com um semblante preocupado.

– Sam já está de guarda na porta, não se preocupe querida. - disse a prima, abraçando a morena.

Toda vez que a Clearwater entrava no cio era um problema. Sendo uma fêmea solteira muitos machos sentiam o cheiro afrodisíaco de seu cio e, não conseguindo controlar seu lado animal, tentavam entrar na casa para tentar marca-la. Assim sendo, todas as vezes que Leah entrava no cio, Sam tinha que faltar o trabalho para ficar de guarda na frente da casa.

– E Jacob? - perguntou Leah, com o cenho franzido.

– Ainda não acordou. - respondeu a Uley.

XxXxX

Jacob não tinha um sono pesado, as circunstâncias em que vivia não permitiam tal coisa. Dormir alerta era uma necessidade. Mas foi por volta das 8 horas da manhã que sentiu um cheiro um tanto quanto perturbador. Abriu os olhos abruptamente, inalando com força a essência que pairava no ar.

Nunca tinha sentido um cheiro tão maravilhoso. Uma mistura de rosas, especiarias e chocolate. Algo intoxicante, inebriante, tentador.

Um rosnado gutural se formou em sua garganta, o que fez o moreno se assustar diante de tais reações.

Observou seu próprio corpo e percebeu que uma enorme ereção havia se formado.

"_Merda."_

Ele não poderia estar mais confuso e necessitado. Pegou-se pensando de onde aquele cheiro erótico provinha, e exatamente nesse instante, houve uma batida em sua porta.

– Jacob, já acordou? - perguntou Emily, do lado de fora do quarto. Ela parecia estar nervosa. Mas... Com o quê?

– O que está acontecendo, Emily? - perguntou Jacob, ainda encarando fixamente sua massiva ereção.

– É a Lee, Jacob. - respondeu a morena, com a voz tremida. - Ela está no cio.

"Puta Merda."

Jacob socou com força o travesseiro. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Aquele cheiro delicioso provinha da Clearwater? Nenhuma das vezes que tinha sentido o cheiro de uma fêmea, ele tinha estado daquela forma. Tão incendiado, tão selvagem. Como que de uma hora para outra ele poderia estar sentindo aquilo? Ainda mais pela Clearwater!

– Está tudo bem, Jacob? - perguntou Emily, preocupada.

– Está sim, Em. - respondeu ele, reunindo todo seu autocontrole. - Te encontro em cinco minutos.

– OK.

Depois de ouvir os passos da Uley se distanciando de seu quarto, Jacob abaixou a cueca boxer que usava para dormir e começou a se masturbar.

Com movimentos de vai e vem ele bombeava o eixo de seu grosso penis, enquanto mordia fortemente os lábios, evitando que algum rosnado escapasse de sua boca. Mas, ao invés de pensar em Bella, pegou-se pensando na sensual morena de olhos verdes.

Imaginou a boca carnuda e vermelha dela envolvendo a cabeça de seu membro e depois o metendo todo na boca. Um gemido escapou de sua boca. Quase conseguia sentir a boca quente e molhada dela envolvendo-o completamente. Sentiu a necessidade de se liberar crescer dentro de si.

– Porra. - murmurou, enquanto os movimentos de sua mão se tornavam gradativamente mais rápidos.

Imaginou-a lambendo e chupando seu membro enquanto uma das mãos delicadas dela acariciava suas bolas.

Já sentia o orgasmo se aproximando.

Respirou fundo inalando aquele cheiro erótico novamente e deixou que o orgasmo o atingisse completamente, se liberando em rajadas quentes sobre seu peito nu.

Seu corpo pareceu se aliviar um pouco e já se sentia apto a colocar uma roupa e ajudar Emily no que fosse preciso. Depois de se limpar um pouco.

Se vestiu, optando por um calção preto e uma regata branca. Quando abriu a porta do quarto teve que segurar soltar um rosnado. O cheiro era ainda mais forte e a tentação era ainda maior. Sentiu uma necessidade enorme de escancarar a porta do quarto da morena e tomá-la de todas as formas possíveis. Sentir o calor dela envolvendo-o por completo. Ouvir os gemidos dela clamando por ele.

– Jacob, aqui! - gritou Emily, da sala. Ele respirou fundo tentando reunir seu auto controle mais uma vez e se afastou dali.

XxXxX

– Já temos três aqui na frente! - comentou Sam, de fora da casa.

– Não se preocupe querido, Jacob irá ajudá-lo. - disse Emily, enquanto empurrava o moreno para fora da casa.

Quando o Black saiu da casa deparou-se com três machos enormes sendo barrados por Sam.

– Uma ajudinha aqui Jake. - pediu Sam, sério.

– Não há nada aqui para vocês. - comentou Jacob, em um tom cortante, se posicionando ao lado do Uley.

– Nós três sabemos que isso não é verdade. - comentou um deles, loiro de olhos escuros, arrancando risadas dos outros dois.

– Vão embora. - ordenou Sam, ríspido.

– Não até que vocês liberem aquela belezinha. - zombou outro macho, de cabelo raspado.

_"Minha"_ pensou Jake, possessivo, se assustando com os seus pensamentos. Rosnou alto. Que porra ele estava pensando?

– Eu não vou repetir. - disse o Black, em um tom ameaçador. - Desapareçam daqui! - exclamou, rosnando.

Aquilo pareceu assustar os machos e foi o suficiente para que eles sumissem dali. Pelo menos temporariamente.

– Como você consegue? - perguntou Sam, divertido, dando um tapa amistoso nas costas do moreno.

Jacob não pôde deixar de rir, enquanto ambos ficavam ali parados em frente a casa de nº 58.

XxXxX

Horas se passaram e Leah continuou ali, em posição fetal sobre a cama.

Não ousava se mexer. Tinha medo que alguém invadisse abruptamente seu quarto como alguns já haviam feito anteriormente. Tremeu só de pensar em tal possibilidade.

– Leah? - chamou Emily, abrindo a porta do quarto.

– Está tudo bem, Em. - murmurou a Clearwater, encarando a prima sem se mexer.

– Quer companhia? - perguntou a prima, preocupada.

– Adoraria. - respondeu a morena, com um sorriso fraco.

A Uley se aproximou da cama de Leah e a envolveu em seus braços, a mimando.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Lee. - sussurrou Emily, em um tentativa de confortar a prima.

Leah apenas deixou que a Uley a embalasse. Relaxou. Aproveitando aquele momento para se sentir completamente segura.

XxXxX

– O almoço está pronto. - exclamou Sam, da sala. Sempre que Leah ou Emily entravam no cio, era ele o encarregado a fazer a comida.

– E qual será o prato principal? - brincou Leah, aparecendo no aposento, e se sentando em frente a mesa posta.

– Canja de galinha. - respondeu Sam, beijando os dedos como um chef italiano, o que fez ambas as garotas rirem.

– Mas hoje está tão quente… - comentou Emily, o que fez o marido fechar a cara. - Estou só brincado, amor. -disse ela, o beijando levemente nos lábios.

– Onde está o Jacob? - perguntou Leah, se servindo da canja.

– Aqui. - comentou ele, entrando na sala. Seus punhos estavam fechados e suas feições demonstravam certa frustração.

– Está tudo bem, Jake? - perguntou Sam, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

– Sim. - respondeu o moreno, se sentando de frente para Leah na é que ela tinha a sensação esquisita de que ele estava pensando nela? Seria um tanto quanto irônico já que a última vez que se falaram diretamente ele havia deixado claro que ela era a última mulher na face da terra com que ele teria algo.

O almoço passou devagar e mais uma vez Leah e Jacob não trocaram uma palavra se quer.

Leah estava começando a ficar incomodada com a intensidade que o moreno a olhava. Parecia despi-la com os olhos. Por um breve instante imaginou-se sendo despida por ele. Sentindo aquelas mãos fortes e másculas percorrendo seu corpo quente, enquanto a boca sensual dele explorava a dela. Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu aonde chegaria com aqueles pensamentos. Mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa. Aquilo era totalmente absurdo.

Não era?

XxXxX

Jacob não sabia o quanto mais poderia suportar da presença dela. Aquele cheiro só piorava as coisas. Ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela. Analisava cada contorno daquele corpo imaginando-o nu e pronto para ser explorado.

Xingou-se mentalmente, já sentindo uma enorme ereção se formando em seu calção. Já havia sido difícil entrar naquela sala para almoçar estando ela presente. Agora, depois de quase uma hora, as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais complicadas.

Leah pareceu estar incomodada com aquela atenção toda dele para com ela. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Essa parte selvagem dele era demasiado forte e ele não tinha forças para a controlar.

– Jake, vamos voltar para lá? - perguntou Sam, se levantando da mesa e levando a taça vazia para a cozinha.

Viu Leah morder sensualmente os lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Porra. Aquilo era demais para ele.

– Preciso de um banho. - respondeu o Black, de repente, se levantando da mesa e saindo apressadamente da sala.

XxXxX

Leah concluiu que o moreno estava extremamente esquisito hoje e foi enquanto refletia que se tocou do porquê.

_"Sua Idiota! É claro que é por causa do cio."_ pensou, se jogando na cama de seu quarto.

Quem diria que Jacob Black fosse se sentir sexualmente atraído por ela? Ele que inúmeras vezes deixou claro que não entraria em seu caminho e que não se interessava em nada sobre ela.

Deixou que um sorriso se formasse em sua bela face. Não pôde evitar a satisfação interna que sentia.

_"Porque não me satisfazer mais um pouquinho?"_ pensava ela, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto batia na porta do quarto em frente ao seu.

_Continua..._

N/A: Eiiiiita, o que será que vai acontecer? Bom, eu só digo uma coisa, o capítulo 7 é um dos capítulos que mais gostei de escrever. É Nc, é sensual e forte, mas é demaissss ! E então, mereço reviews? (:  
>Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,<br>Gaabii  
>NB: UUUHHHH! E agora? O que vai acontecer? Será que Jake vai ataca-la e toma-la como sua? Vai expulsá-la do quarto? Curiosidade! Comentem e façam-nos felizes! X-O, Jane.


	8. capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE:**

– Quem é? - perguntou uma voz grossa de dentro do quarto.

Leah não respondeu, apenas girou a maçaneta e entrou no aposento, deparando-se com um Jacob apenas de toalha, que estava estrategicamente enrolada na cintura.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ele, com a voz meio rouca.

– Resolvi fazer uma visitinha. - disse a morena, presunçosa. - Faz tempo que não batemos um papinho, né Jacob?

– Eu já falei para você que não quero sua amizade. - respondeu ele, grosso, rosnando baixinho.

Leah abriu um sorriso falso se aproximando mais do moreno.

– Não se preocupa. - comentou ela, mordendo os lábios. - Eu não vim aqui para isso.

Ele engoliu em seco e se afastou dela.

– Merda, Leah. - praguejou o Black, levando as mãos aos cabelos. - Sai daqui.

A morena sorriu maliciosa sabendo do efeito que estava provocando nele.

– Você não sabe o prazer que me dá ver você assim. - disse a Clearwater, o que fez o moreno dizer uma enxurrada de asneiras capazes de fazer corar um marinheiro.

– Então é isso. - disse Jacob, sem humor. - Você veio aqui esfregar na minha cara que me sinto atraído por você. - completou, o que fez a morena rir abertamente.

Jacob não pensou duas vezes antes de prensá-la na parede do pequeno quarto.

– Você acha que isso é uma brincadeira, Leah? - perguntou ele, sério. - Eu faria de tudo para não sentir o que estou sentindo agora. Especialmente por ser você. - disse, cuspindo as palavras, enquanto prensava ainda mais o corpo da morena com o seu.

Aquelas palavras a feriram, mais do que ela imaginava. Mas, como sempre, ela não deixaria transparecer. Recompôs-se e resolveu ridiculariza-lo ainda mais.

– Me diz Jacob, como você se sente em ter meu corpo, que você tanto despreza, totalmente colado ao seu? - perguntou, em um sussurro, o que arrancou um som gutural dele.

XxXxX

Aquilo já era demais para ele. Aquela cachorra ia ver só com quem estava lidando.

Colou sua boca na dela só para ter o prazer de impedir que mais merda saísse dali. Ela se debateu contra o moreno tentando se afastar, mas ele era mais forte e não deixaria ela ir assim tão fácil.

Sentindo aqueles lábios carnudos sobre os seus lhe tirou completamente a sanidade. Ele não planejava em fazer nada além do que um toque de lábios, mas seu lado sobre-humano mais uma vez o pegou com a guarda baixa.

Forçou passagem com a língua para dentro da boca dela. Ela tentava resistir, mas depois de alguns segundos se rendeu e deixou que ele explorasse todos os cantos daquela boca quente.

Um leve gemido escapou dos lábios dela e quando ele se deu conta, ela estava beijando-o de volta. Com a mesma intensidade, com a mesma urgência.

As línguas dos dois exploravam-se mutuamente em uma dança intoxicante e sensual. Um rosnado escapou dos seus lábios quando desgrudou a sua boca da dela para atacar seu pescoço.

Ela suspirava de prazer enquanto ele lambia e chupava aquele pescoço delicioso dela, que ela sem se aperceber, arqueava dando-lhe total acesso.

"_Agora quem é que está atraído hein, Leah?"_ pensou Jacob.

Acabou por lhe rasgar a blusa, dando-se conta de que ela não usava sutiã.

– Porra. - o moreno praguejou, alto vendo aqueles seios redondos e perfeitos expostos.

Segurou um dos seios dela firmemente em uma de suas mãos, o que a fez gemer alto. Com ela ele não precisava ser delicado e cuidadoso. Era tesão, do mais profundo tipo. E ele estava mais do que disposto a aproveitar aquela oportunidade de vê-la submissa a si.

Abocanhou-lhe o mamilo o que a fez morder fortemente os lábios, contendo um grito. Ele lambia e sugava o mamilo inchado enquanto as mãos dela continuavam fortemente presas entre seus cabelos.

– Jake... - murmurou ela. Ao ouvi-la suspirar seu nome, o moreno só ficou mais incentivado a ir mais longe.

Distribuiu beijos naquela barriga lisa e morena até chegar no cós de seu short. Abriu o botão do jeans e retirou a peça dela. Olhou para a calcinha e viu o quão molhada ela estava, acabou sorrindo maliciosamente para ela e ela retribui o sorriso.

Safada.

Arrancou o fino tecido que cobria seu sexo com os dentes e ela riu. Vendo-a assim, em toda sua nudez, fez com que seu sexo latejasse. Ele precisava toma-la. Agora. Ela era tão deliciosa, tão gostosa. Seu sexo era a coisa mais sensual que ele já vira na vida.

– O que você quer que faça, Leah? - perguntou, com a voz rouca de desejo. Ele precisava provar dela. Ele necessitava dela.

Aproximou os lábios de seu sexo, o que a fez se contorcer. Sorrindo levemente ele se levantou do chão e retirou a toalha da cintura, se expondo completamente. Aqueles olhos verdes rapidamente pousaram em seu pênis. Ela agora tinha uma noção do quanto ele a desejava.

Jacob puxou-a pela cintura e a deitou no chão do seu quarto. Ela tremia levemente, ansiando por contato. Com um sorriso safado se formando em seus lábios, enfiou um de seus dedos dentro dela.

Puta Merda. Ela estava quente e tão molhada...

Ela gemeu alto quando ele começou a mover o dedo em movimentos de vai e vem, entrando devagar dentro dela. O cheiro inebriante que ela emanava estava ainda mais forte, o pondo louco. Enfiou mais um dedo dentro dela e escutou ela gritar seu nome a segunda vez.

"_Isso Lee... Saiba bem quem está te proporcionando esse prazer."_

Subitamente retirou os dedos de dentro dela, o que a fez protestar.

– Porra, você é tão gostosa. – falou o moreno abrindo as pernas dela para que o sexo dela ficasse totalmente a mostra.

Ela estava totalmente pronta para ele. Molhada e quente.

Aproximou a cabeça de seu membro na entrada dela, e ela gemeu.

– Assim que eu gosto. Geme para mim, geme. – disse o moreno, fazendo-a encarara-lo. Os olhos dela estavam de um verde escuro intenso.

– Anda logo, Jacob. - pediu ela, manhosa, tentando aumentar ainda mais a proximidade de seus corpos.

"_Não não não, lobinha. Eu estou no comando. Eu dito o ritmo."_

Jacob já não conseguia mais esperar e lentamente enfiou a cabeça de seu grosso pênis nela, fazendo-a gemer alto.

– O que você quer Leah? - perguntou, mostrando para ela quem mandava ali.

– Me fode... - pediu ela, mordendo sensualmente os lábios.

"_Deus. Estou a ponto de explodir de tanto tesão."_

XxXxX

Ela não conseguia resistir mais e acabou pedindo o que queria. Queria que ele a fodesse, sem importar mais nada. Não importava que ele fosse um macho e que a odiasse. O que importava era que queria senti-lo dentro de si. E depressa. Queria sentir aquele membro imenso dentro dela, esticando-a, preenchendo-a, lhe dando prazer. Ela precisava desesperadamente de Jacob Black.

Ele capturou novamente os lábios dela e começou a massagear, apertando ocasionalmente, os seios dela, enquanto se posicionava sobre ela.

Leah sentia seu sexo doer, clamando por liberação. Porque ele estava demorando tanto, porra?

E, quando ela menos esperava, ele a penetrou com força e bem fundo. Ele era bem mais grosso e grande do que tinha parecido, preenchendo-a como ninguém ainda tinha conseguido.

– Jake! - gritou, arranhando as costas dele. A sensação de tê-lo dentro de si era indescritível. Toda aquela extensão a possuindo chegava a ser demais.

Ele começou a se movimentar entrando e saindo de dentro dela. Jacob rosnava alto enquanto tentava ir mais fundo, tentando chegar um pouco para lá do centro dela. Com ele era assim, selvagem, carnal. E ela não queria nada além disso.

XxXxX

Puta que pariu. Ela era tão apertada. Não conseguia evitar que rosnados saíssem de sua boca. Sentir todo aquele calor dela o envolvendo estava deixando-o louco. Ele parecia um animal, entrando e saindo dela de forma necessitada, enquanto ela o arranhava e mordia fortemente a pele de seu pescoço e ombros. Já conseguia sentir o orgasmo chegando.

De repente ela empurrou o corpo dele para longe do dela, fazendo com que seu membro deixasse o maravilhoso centro dela. Que porra ela achava que estava fazendo?

Antes que algo inapropriado deixasse os lábios do moreno, ela o puxou do chão e empurrou para a cama. Ela realmente era uma loba safada e mandona. Quem diria que Leah Clearwater pudesse ser tão imprevisível?

Ela sentou sobre o quadril dele colocando uma perna de cada lado. Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios dela antes que ela se posicionasse sobre seu pênis e penetrasse com força.

Ele gemeu alto atirando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. Ele tinha ido ao céu e voltado. Novamente o calor dela o envolveu e ele quase gozou naquele instante. Ela era tão deliciosa. Tão sensual, o corpo dela ondulando sobre o dele.

Ela cavalgava com urgência sobre Jacob, enquanto suas mãos apalpavam mais uma vez aqueles seios perfeitos e pesados. Novamente sentiu que o orgasmo se aproximava e trocou as posições, a deixando por baixo novamente.

Entrou nela mais fundo, mas ainda não chegava. Assim, pegou uma almofada e a pôs debaixo da bunda redonda e perfeita da morena, permitindo-o ir mais fundo dentro dela, fazendo-a soltar mais um gemido profundo perto dos seus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo que sentia ela comprimir o sexo a volta dele e atirava a cabeça para trás expondo o pescoço, se aproximando do orgasmo. Ele conseguia sentir como ela estava perto, e ele não estava muito atrás.

Subitamente a ideia de marca-la lhe passou pela cabeça. O sexo com ela era tão intenso, tão fodidamente bom. Ele sabia que era algo errado, mas o seu eu-animal gritava, exigia, que ele a marcasse. Que ele a possuísse por completo.

Agindo de forma totalmente irracional ele a mordeu no pescoço, enterrando os dentes na curva do pescoço com o ombro, até que saísse sangue. E em uma última estocada funda, gozou dentro dela, deixando que seu líquido quente a preenchesse.

Sentiu o gosto de ferro em sua boca e lambeu a ferida do pescoço dela.

"_Minha. Só minha."_

XxXxX

Leah ainda sentia os espasmos do sexo selvagem que acabara de ter. Ele a deixava completamente entregue. Eles estavam completamente suados e cansados.

Percebeu que o corpo do enorme macho estava ao lado do seu na cama, e mais uma vez optou por ficar calada. Mas então começou a sentir uma dor esquisita no pescoço. Passou a mão no local e quando retirou a mão direita dali, viu que seus dedos estavam sujos de sangue. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa.

– Seu filho de uma puta! - berrou a morena, se levantando da cama, enquanto o moreno se erguia na cama assustado. - Como você pôde?

Jacob não disse nada, apenas a encarou friamente.

– Maldito doente! - exclamou Leah, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela estava pouco se importando para sua total nudez. Ele era um monstro sem coração. Sentia nojo de si mesma e do que acabara de fazer com ele.

O Black continuou a encara-la, com o semblante impassível. Palavras se formando mas ficando presas na garganta. O que ele iria falar? Que sentia muito? Que não conseguiu se controlar? Era melhor assim. Eles estavam ligados para sempre agora. E a culpa era toda dele.

– Eu te odeio Jacob Black. - disse Leah, enquanto se vestia, com a voz carregada de veneno.

Ele recebeu os insultos proferidos por ela calado. Incapaz de revidar uma das ofensas se quer. Ele era mesmo um cretino. Observou a morena sair rapidamente de seu quarto fechando a porta estrondosamente.

Que porra ele tinha feito?

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Havia mudado o destino de ambos para sempre.

_Continua..._

N/A: EIIIIIIITA ! E aí, o que acharam? Mereço Reviews? Muita coisa ainda está para acontecer !  
>Beijos e até o proximo capítulo,<br>Gaabii  
>NB: Fiquei com calor vou tomar banho frio (Risos) Sério, o que foi isso! Demasiado quente hã? E não me importava de estar no lugar da Leah *.* Deixem comentários. X-O, Jane.


	9. capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO OITO:**

– Lee, está tudo bem? - perguntou Emily, preocupada.

– Preciso ficar sozinha, Em. - respondeu Leah, chorosa, o que fez a prima abrir a porta de repente.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Leah, o que está acontecendo? - questionou a Uley, se aproximando da morena.

– Emily, agora não... - sussurrou a Clearwater, se encolhendo na cama.

O cheiro peculiar que Leah exalava não passou despercebido à morena e seus olhos se arregalaram ao reconhecer o cheiro que se misturava ao da prima.

– Meu Deus… - exclamou Emily, se aproximando mais da prima e tirando o cabelo dela da nuca com brutalidade, confirmando que algo ocorrera. - Desgraçado!

– Por favor Emily. - suplicou Leah, agarrando a mão da prima, para que ela não saísse do quarto. - Fique fora disso.

– Não me peça uma coisa dessas, Leah. - murmurou Emily, com um tom de voz gélido, que fez Leah se arrepiar um pouco - Não quando aquele monstro se aproveitou de você debaixo dos nossos narizes.

– Fui eu, Em... - disse a Clearwater, com lágrimas se formando novamente em seus olhos. - Eu fui idiota o suficiente para ir até lá atiçá-lo, provocá-lo. - completou, sentindo o gosto amargo daquela confissão.

As feições de Emily se abrandaram com aquelas palavras.

– Leah... - sussurrou a prima, sem saber o que dizer. A vontade de perseguir Jacob não mais presente em seus pensamentos.

– Agora possuo um laço inquebrável. - comentou a Clearwater, enquanto era amparada pelos braços protetores de Emily. - Com a pessoa que mais odeio no mundo.

– Não fale assim. - pediu a Uley, afagando os cabelos da prima.

– Não deixe que Sam o mate. - pediu Leah, antes de fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Talvez assim ela acordasse de algum sonho maluco.

Não.

Pesadelo.

XxXxX

Mesmo depois de um banho gelado a essência intoxicante dela permanecia em sua pele. Como se para lembrá-lo do pecado que cometera. Para atormentá-lo mais do que já estava antes de conhece-la. Ele não precisava de nada daquilo. Já tinha tido confusões demais por conta de mulheres. Mas agora era diferente.

Ele marcou uma fêmea.

Um laço inquebrável.

Estaria unido a ela para sempre… Unido à uma encrenqueira mal criada.

– Ótimo. - resmungou Jacob, enquanto arrumava a ventoinha de uma geladeira.

Passara duas horas inteiras pensando em como lidar com o pequeno problema que criara. Pedir transferência da casa? Fingir que nada acontecera? Tentar um acordo? Droga. Nada parecia ser certo o suficiente.

– Jacob Black! - alguém gritou de fora da oficina.

O moreno já sabia bem quem era o dono da potente voz.

– O que você quer, Sam? - perguntou, ao sair da oficina, fazendo pouco caso.

– Ainda tem coragem de perguntar? - exclamou o macho, tremendo. - Você achou mesmo que eu não ia perceber depois de ver que todos os machos haviam se distanciado da casa e que a pobre garota estava com seu cheiro impregnado nela?

– Fique fora disso, Sam. - respondeu Jacob, em um tom cortante. - Essa questão não diz respeito a você.

– O caralho que não! - rosnou o Uley, se aproximando mais ainda do moreno. - Leah, é como uma irmã para mim. Não pense que as coisas serão como antes, Black!

– Eu sei que não serão. - respondeu ele, trincando os dentes.

– Saiba que terá que cumprir com a tradição. - falou Samuel, sério. - Terá que honrá-la. Fazer dela sua fêmea.

Jacob quase riu ao escutar aquilo.

– Se ela permitir. - respondeu ele, jocoso.

– Isso não é nenhuma brincadeira. - disse Sam, em um rosnado ameaçador, enquanto erguia Jacob pelas alças da regata. - Está na hora de vocês dois crescerem.

– Você sabe tanto quanto eu que ela não vai permitir. - comentou Jacob, se controlando para não socar o Uley depois que ele o havia soltado.

– Espera para ver, então. - respondeu Sam, ainda sério, lançando um último olhar ao moreno antes de se distanciar dali.

XxXxX

Leah tomou um bom banho para tentar retirar o odor penetrante de Jacob sobre si, mas, como já era esperado, não adiantou.

– Leah. - chamou Sam, batendo na porta do quarto da Clearwater.

– Já vai. - respondeu ela, terminado de se vestir.

– Você já ficou trancada nesse quarto a tarde toda. - comentou o moreno. - Está na hora de encarar os fatos, Leah.

A Clearwater respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta e deparar-se com o olhar decepcionado que Samuel lhe lançou. Não disse nada, apenas acompanhou o moreno até a sala sabendo que destino a aguardava.

– E então, quem vai começar a falar primeiro? - perguntou Emily, se levantando do sofá, incomodada.

Jacob simplesmente não conseguia encará-la. Tinha certeza que se olhasse no fundo daqueles olhos isso acabaria com ele.

– Foi minha culpa. - adimitiu Leah, sentindo seu estômago se revirar de desgosto. Ele era um covarde por não encará-la.

Odiava-o.

– Eu podia ter me controlado. - murmurou Jacob, pela primeira vez a encarando. Os olhos dele transmitiam arrependimento, e isso machucou a Clearwater ainda mais.

– Mas acontece que os dois inconsequentes erraram. - soltou o Uley, totalmente sem escrúpulos. - E agora vão ter que viver com isso.

– Sam, por favor... - suplicou Leah, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, baixando a guarda. Ela se sentia completamente sem chão. O que iria acontecer? Teria que viver com Jacob? Teriam que ter um relacionamento? Só de pensar naquilo, seu coração deu um salto.

– A culpa foi minha Sam. Fui eu que a marquei, sem seu consentimento. - falou Jacob, sério. - Podemos resolver isso de outra forma. Ela não precisa se sujeitar a uma tradição estúpida. - soltou, frustrado.

– Estúpida? - perguntou Emily, perplexa. - Essa tradição é a única coisa de nossa raça que sobreviveu a todos os estragos causados pelos humanos, e você a chama de estúpida?

– Saiba Jacob Black que vocês dois terão _sim_ que conviver como companheiros. - falou Sam, o que fez Leah soluçar e tremer.

– Não! - exclamou a morena, limpando as lágrimas furiosa. - Eu não vou me unir a um idiota covarde como ele!

– Cala a boca, Clearwater. - sibilou o Black, furioso. - Foi você que foi me provocar, está lembrada? - disse, apontando o dedo na direção da morena. - Foi você que não conseguiu suportar a minha indiferença a você, admita!

– Como ousa falar uma coisa dessas? - rosnou Leah, se aproximando dele.

– Basta você dois! - foi a vez de Emily berrar, o que fez ambos ficarem em silêncio. - Eu não quero saber de quem foi a culpa ou mais explicações irrelevantes.

– Vocês cumprirão conforme a tradição. - disse o Uley, em um tom severo.

– Não podem me obrigar. - falou Leah, olhando com raiva para seus familiares.

– Leah, por favor, se não o fizer, os humanos interferirão. - falou Emily, se aproximando da prima.

A Clearwater estava tonta. Por mais que a razão viesse à tona, não suportava encarar os fatos.

Uma última lágrima escapou de seu olho direito, antes que ela assentisse e aceitasse seu fatídico destino em um futuro próximo: ser companheira de Jacob Black.

XxXxX

Naquela mesma noite Sam e Jacob se encarregaram de retirar a cômoda do quarto de Jacob e colocar a cama de Leah ao lado da dele, virando uma cama de casal. Olhar para aquele quarto fez com que a morena ficasse ainda mais enojada.

– Seu novo quarto, amor. - falou Jacob, sarcástico, entrando no aposento.

Ela tinha que ser forte e mostrar a ele que não era covarde como ele.

– Nada de tentar colocar essas mãos nojentas em mim. - falou a Clearwater, fechando a porta do quarto. Ela já vestia seu usual pijama puído.

– Você não pareceu achá-las nojentas hoje à tarde. - comentou o moreno, rindo, o que fez Leah fechar a cara.

A última coisa que ela queria era lembrar de como Jacob Black era maravilhoso na cama.

Ele ignorou-a e tirou a camisa e a calça, ficando apenas de cueca boxer.

– Você dorme assim? - perguntou a morena, um pouco esganiçada.

– Algum problema? - resmungou ele, sentando na cama e passando as mãos pelo cabelo, acabando por o despentear.

– Não. - respondeu ela, grosseiramente, se sentando na cama dela.

– Olha Leah, estou odiando isso tanto quanto você, então, vamos lidar com a situação como adultos. - falou o Black.

– E o que você sugere? - perguntou ela, entrando nas cobertas.

– Paz. - disse ele, estendendo a mão para ela.

– Ok. - respondeu a morena, colocando a mão dela na dele.

– Vai ser tão estranho não te xingar... - comentou a Clearwater, o que fez o moreno rir.

E assim os dois dormiram. Limitando-se a se preocupar em sobreviver e não mais em saber conviver.

_Continua..._

N/A: tcharammmmm ! O que acharam do capítulo? Como será daqui pra frente sem que os dois troquem insultos a todo o momento? Poderá uma amizade surgir entre eles? E quanto ao passado de Jacob, será que algo pode ser revelado?  
>Sejam boazinhas e deixem suas reviews. ahhahahaha<br>Um beijo e até o prox. cap,  
>Gaabii<p>

esclarecimentos:  
>A marcação que um macho faz em uma fêmea é um laço inquebrável que une a alma de ambos para sempre. Normalmente esse ritual é feito quando o casal está apaixonado e resolveram se unir como companheiros. Logo depois que uma femea é marcada ela deve se tornar a companheira do macho que a marcou como a tradição diz.<br>Uma femea entra no cio de dois em dois meses e esse é seu período fértil. Mas isso não quer dizer que seja fácil engravidar. Algumas demoram anos para conseguir, outras conseguem de primeira, depende de cada loba.

N/B: E agora eles vão ser amigos Será que vai dar resultado? E estando eles agora a dormir no mesmo quarto, e apesar de camas separadas, estão a dormir juntos, será que não vai dar em mais nada? Comentem e talvez tenham um capitulo com mais rapidez (Risos) X-O, Jane.


	10. capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE:**

Leah abriu os olhos pela primeira vez na manhã seguinte sentindo algo estranho sobre si. Olhou para o lado e se deparou com as feições másculas de Jacob relaxadas. Ele dormia pacificamente, como um bebê. Sorriu involuntariamente. Droga, ele era tão bonito. Vagou o olhar sobre o corpo desnudo dele, o peito forte e musculoso subia e descia vagarosamente, e ela novamente ansiou tocá-lo.

Percebeu então que o peso que sentia sobre seu ventre era o braço de Jacob, que a envolvia de forma possessiva. Assustou-se com a sensação que tomou seu peito e se desenvencilhou rapidamente do macho.

– O que foi? - perguntou o moreno, sonolento.

– Jacob, temos um acordo, certo? - falou a morena, cruzando os braços em frente aos seios.

– Sim. - respondeu ele, com a voz rouca de sono.

– Então porque não consegue deixar suas patas sujas longe de mim! - perguntou ela, irritada.

– Hã? - O Black estava confuso.

– Ah, deixa para lá. - resmungou a Clearwater, pisando firme em direção a porta do quarto. - Só não encoste mais em mim! - disse ela, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Jacob espreguiçou-se na cama ainda sem entender o que acabara de se passar naquele quarto. Leah Clearwater era definitivamente maluca.

XxXxX

_Uma semana depois..._

A morena ainda podia sentir o cheiro amadeirado de Jacob pela casa enquanto cozinhava a sopa para vender aquela tarde. O Black e ela agora pareciam se suportar, já que fizeram um acordo e a semana se passou sem mais problemas. Mas o que a morena parecia não entender era o arrepio que sentia toda vez que sentia o cheiro dele. Era como se algo em seu ventre acendesse e não conseguisse mais se dissipar. Estava ficando louca com tudo aquilo. Impulso ridículo. Jacob Black maldito.

– Tudo bem, querida? - perguntou Emily, entrando na cozinha sorridente.

– Na medida do possível. - bufou a morena.

– Estava bom demais para ser verdade... - comentou Emily, se aproximando do forno onde a Clearwater cozinhava. - O que aconteceu dessa vez?

Leah já sabia que ela se referia a Jacob.

– A questão é que ele existe, Emily! - exclamou Leah, frustrada. - Toda vez que olho dentro daqueles malditos olhos ou sinto aquele cheiro dele uma coisa dentro de mim ocorre, e é horrível! - completou, mimada. Estava se comportando como uma criança.

– Oh minha querida... - começou a prima, rindo. - Isso só tem um nome: atração.

Leah riu sem humor.

– Por aquele imbecil? - falou a Clearwater ácida. - Nunca.

– Negue o quanto quiser Leah, mas isso é algo que nem você e nem ele podem controlar.

– Muito obrigada pelo conselho, priminha, mas isso está muito longe do que vejo como racional. - resmungou a morena, enquanto apagava o forno a lenha.

Viu a prima dar de ombros e sair da cozinha. Ela poderia até ter sucumbido a Jacob Black uma vez, mas foi um impulso, um erro que ela não conseguiu conter. Agora era diferente. Ela era forte e orgulhosa demais para permitir que qualquer faísca, que Emily descrevera como atração, se metesse em seu caminho.

XxXxX

Jacob trabalhara duro aquela tarde na oficina. As duas viaturas defeituosas da polícia estavam realmente o forçando até o limite.

– Jake, já são 19 horas, está na hora de fechar. - disse Quil, um dos caras que trabalhavam na oficina.

Desde que chegara a La Push se aproximara muito da equipe que trabalhava com ele. Embry, Quil, Paul e Jared eram homens fortes e determinados e o fizeram se sentir menos mal por estar longe de Phoenix. Poderia até mesmo chamá-los de amigos.

O moreno largou as ferramentas sobre a mesa e limpou a testa suja de graxa e suor com as costas da mão direita.

– Será que tem um minuto? - perguntou Embry, enquanto o resto dos garotos arrumavam as coisas.

– Claro. - respondeu o Black, seguindo-o para os fundos da oficina.

– Olha Jake, eu não sei bem como te contar sobre isso... mas é melhor que saiba logo - disse Embry, sério. - Sabemos sobre você desde o dia em que chegou na vila. - completou, de supetão.

– Do que você está falando? - perguntou Jacob, confuso. Aquilo não parecia ser algo bom.

– Sobre você estar organizando uma rebelião. - sussurrou o Call, com um brilho no olhar. - Contra os humanos.

– Não sei nada sobre isso. - negou o moreno, tentando se distanciar dali mas sendo impedido pelo amigo.

– Não tente negar Jake, nós todos sabemos. - disse Embry, encarando-o. - E estamos com você. - falou, retirando um envelope bege do bolso esquerdo de seu jeans surrado. - E ela também. - sussurrou, entregando a carta ao moreno.

Jacob pegou o envelope e pôde ler o remetente: _Bella_.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

– Como sabe…?

– Suas perguntas só serão respondidas quando resolver se unir à causa. - cortou o Call, sério, colocando a mão no ombro do Black. - E aceitar quem você é e o que realmente representa. - disse, se distanciando dali.

XxXxX

Jacob estava dividido entre queimar a carta, e não se dispor mais a sofrer por Bella, ou abri-la e talvez ter algum sopro de esperança.

Optou por abri-la e pôs-se a ler o conteúdo.

_Querido Jacob,_

_Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de estar recebendo isso, ainda mais de mim, mas você precisa saber o que se passa. Foi por essa razão que meu pai e eu reunimos todos os nossos esforços e esperanças para que você recebe essa carta. Charlie não foi o mandante da sua transferência e sim Edward Cullen. Eu sinto muito Jacob, eu não sei como aquele verme conseguiu descobrir sobre você, mas eu juro que não contei nada a ninguém, muito menos a ele, sobre seus planos e reuniões com os lobos da vila. Edward Cullen é um homem muito perigoso e dou graças a Deus por você estar longe daqui. Ele é um mafioso sanguinário, um corrupto. Ele é um dos responsáveis por manter os jogos nas arenas. Ele é um dos pilares do massacre aos lobos, Jake. Eu não faço ideia de como ele descobriu sobre você, mas me prometa, Jacob, que tomará muito cuidado... mas que não desistirá nunca de sua causa._

_Saudades constantes, _

_da sua querida,_

_Bella_

O ódio o consumia ao terminar de ler a carta.

Aquele abutre do Cullen sempre vivia atrás de Bella.

Como nunca desconfiara dele? Que ele poderia ser alguém com muito poder? Ele era um ótimo estrategista já que nunca o lobo desconfiara de sua verdadeira identidade.

Mas agora tudo era diferente. Ele já havia tido esperança, mas essa não mais existia dentro de si. Tudo fora transformado em cinzas no momento em que fora distanciado de Bella e mandado para La Push. Essa não era mais sua causa. Não importava o quanto os outros ainda acreditassem nele.

XxXxX

Leah caminhava em direção ao quarto de Jacob com uma toalha enrolada em seu corpo. O banho gelado ajudara a aliviar o calor daquela noite de verão. Abriu a porta do quarto para encontrar um Jacob seminu sentado na cama.

Ele não parecia nada bem. Seu corpo tremia violentamente e seus punhos estavam cerrados.

– Está tudo bem, Jacob? - perguntou Leah, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando ele a encarou a única coisa que a Clearwater via era raiva. Ele tinha o cenho franzido e o maxilar trincado, como se algo monstruoso estivesse dentro de si e prestes a se libertar.

– Se acalme. - disse ela, chegando mais perto do moreno. - Não pode entrar em fase.

– Foda-se! - exclamou ele, se levantando. - Já pouco me importa qualquer merda!

– Ei, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! - rebateu ela, chegando mais perto dele sem quebrar o contato visual. - Tenho certeza que a causa disso tudo é aquela vadia humana. - completou, o que fez o Black rosnar alto.

– Lave a boca antes de falar dela, Clearwater. - disse ele, em um tom perigoso. - Você não sabe nada sobre ela.

– E nem preciso. - falou Leah, já irritada com aquela discussão. - Ela é uma humana. É tudo o que eu preciso saber.

– Ela não é como os outros. - comentou o moreno, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrado.

– Aposto que sim. - falou a Clearwater, jocosa.

– Olha aqui, Leah. - disse o moreno, puxando-a pelo braço direito e grudando os corpos de ambos. - Eu não estou para brincadeira hoje.

– E nem eu para brigas .- rebateu ela, empinando o nariz. Ela quase podia sentir aquela pele morena acariciando a sua novamente, a única coisa que os separava era a toalha.

– Céus, será que você consegue ficar ao menos um segundo sem este seu maldito orgulho?

Aquilo foi como uma bofetada em sua cara. Não sabia ao certo porquê. Não nutria nenhum sentimento por aquele homem, mas parte dela ainda o queria perto de si, como um amigo.

– Talvez se você parasse de falar e pensar tanto na humana. - respondeu amargurada. Jacob pareceu se acalmar diante das palavras duras da morena.

Leah tentou se desenvencilhar dele mas foi impedida.

– Você é minha companheira. Meu dever é com você. - respondeu o Black, sério.

– Não me deve nada. - falou a Clearwater, com a voz carregada de rancor.

Jacob sentiu um estranho aperto no peito quando a morena deixou o quarto. Era difícil se concentrar em algo quando se tinha Leah Clearwater apenas enrolada em uma toalha. Ela tinha um cheiro tão maravilhoso e uma pele tão macia e morena. Só podia estar louco por estar pensando nela dessa forma depois da briga que acabaram de ter. Ele sempre sentira algo por Bella, sua humana linda e cativante, mas depois que marcara Leah, a humana simplesmente foi perdendo espaço dentro de seus pensamentos.

Uma súbita urgência de contar a ela o que ocorrera lhe passou pela cabeça e tão logo o impulso veio que foi colocado em prática, o levando para o antigo aposento de Leah.

_Continua..._

N/A: Ihhhhhh perguntas sendo respondidas mas desencadeando outras perguntas... tcham tcham tcham tcham. Agora vocês já sabem do passado de Jake, mas a real pergunta é, o que será feito disso daqui pra frente? E quanto a carta de bella? Será ela uma peça essencial no futuro dos lobos?  
>Reviews?<br>Eu particularmente AMO o capítulo 10, mas é segredo hein... ahhahahahaha.  
>Beijos e até o próximo cap,<br>Gaabii  
>NB: Jacob estava a tentar acabar com estas vilas? Ele é um revolucionário? E agora? Acham que ele vai continuar, que não vai? E esta carta da Bella? O quanto vai ela afectar esta nova relação de Jacob e Leah? Eu juro que estou muito curiosa por saber o que vai acontecer mais para a frente! Comentem e façam a Gabi feliz! X-O, Jane.


	11. capítulo 10

**CAPITULO DEZ:**

Assim que Jacob abriu a porta do pequeno quarto da Clearwater, ele soube de imediato o que sentia pela morena.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo! - exclamou Leah, cobrindo os seios expostos.

Jacob percorreu todo o corpo curvilíneo da morena com o olhar demorando-se mais na calcinha minúscula de renda preta que ela usava e nos seios fartos e perfeitos que ela tentava cobrir com os braços. Algo rugiu em seu peito e novamente ele se sentiu tomado pela luxúria. Era atração, do mais impulsivo tipo.

– Preciso falar a você o que realmente ocorreu. - respondeu ele, encarando aquelas orbes esmeralda dela.

– Acho que já ouvi o suficiente. - disse a Clearwater, cobrindo o corpo com a toalha.

– Não há nada aí em baixo que eu já não tenha visto. - murmurou Jacob, o que fez a morena se arrepiar.

– Sai, Jacob. - pediu ela, com a voz rouca, já inebriada pelo cheiro do macho. Como ela conseguia ser tão fraca diante dele?

– A equipe da oficina descobriu. - disse o Black, ignorando seus próprios impulsos de faze-la sua novamente.- Eles sabem o que eu fiz na outra vila.

– E o que você fez? - perguntou a morena, confusa.

– Eu estava organizando uma rebelião, com focos em outras vilas. - sussurrou ele, se aproximando dela.

– Você, o quê! - a Clearwater não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

Jacob Black era um Alpha?

– Eu estava irritado, pois acabei de descobrir que o motivo de ter sido transferido foi porque descobriram dessas pequenas reuniões que eu fazia. Óbvio que não conseguiram descobrir o conteúdo das reuniões, mas de alguma coisa os humanos suspeitavam. - à medida que o moreno falava o rosto de Leah demonstrava mais surpresa.

– E porque está me contando tudo isso? - perguntou a morena, sem saber como agir.

– Não faço ideia. - respondeu o Black, com um meio sorriso. - Só sei que quero que confie em mim e que nosso pacto permaneça.

– Para quem não se importava em nada com que eu penso... - debochou a Clearwater, o que fez Jacob olhá-la com frieza.

– Agora vá se vestir. - mandou ele. - Vou ficar esperando minha _companheira_ na cama. - completou, trocista.

– Idiota. - resmungou ela, jogando uma peça de roupa no moreno antes dele deixar o aposento.

XxXxXxX

– O Sam sabe? - perguntou Leah, enquanto tomava o café-da-manhã com o Black à mesa. Ambos estavam sozinhos em casa, pois Emily tinha ido ao mercado comprar alguns ingredientes e Samuel já havia partido para o trabalho.

– Não. - respondeu o moreno, para logo depois levar um último pedaço de pão à boca.

– Mas e se ele pudesse te ajudar? - perguntou a Clearwater. - E se você conseguisse prosseguir com...

– Não vai acontecer. - disse Jacob, a interrompendo. - Toda essa ideia foi uma loucura.

– Como pode dizer isso? - rebateu ela, o encarando firmemente. - Muitos acreditavam em você, te apoiavam.

– E olha no que deu. - debochou o Black, se levantando da mesa. Não queria mais falar sobre isso. Esse assunto já estava resolvido.

– Você nem tentou. - comentou Leah, começando a se irritar. Qual era o problema dele afinal? Ele foi reconhecido como Alpha, e agora estava dando para trás?

– Chega desse assunto. - pediu ele, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela uma última vez antes de desaparecer do aposento.

XxXxX

– Seth! - exclamou Leah, com um enorme sorriso ao ver o menino parado na porta de sua casa. Desde a vez que o salvara, se tornaram bons amigos. Sempre que tinham tempo livre davam um jeito de se verem e conversar. Seth era um garoto corajoso e meigo, vivia contando a Clearwater de suas aventuras de adolescente.

– Como vai, Lee? - perguntou ele, abraçando a morena.

– Estou bem. - respondeu a morena, que por um segundo pensou em Jacob.- Por favor, entre.

Quando os dois já estavam sentados no sofá surrado da sala, a Clearwater resolveu se abrir com o adolescente.

– Seth, não sei o que fazer... - começou, tentando formular de algum jeito aquilo que estava sentindo.

– Deixa eu adivinhar, é sobre o idiota que te marcou? - perguntou o moreno, fazendo bico. Seth não gostara nada, nada, de saber que o Black havia marcado sua amiga contra vontade dela, ameaçou até tirar satisfações com ele. Mas depois que ela garantiu que estava tudo resolvido ele relaxou, e não tocou mais no assunto.

– Jacob. - falou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– O que tem ele? - perguntou o moreno, curioso para saber o que se passava naquela cabeça.

– Toda vez que estou perto dele eu sinto uma coisa... - falou a Clearwater, sentindo suas bochechas começarem a ficar vermelhas. A quanto tempo ela não corava? - Uma coisa que eu não sentia há muito tempo...

– Por favor não me diga que você gosta dele! - zombou o garoto, fazendo careta.

– Não é isso...

– Se sente atraída por ele? - perguntou Seth, erguendo a sobrancelha direita.

– Porra, acho que sim. - respondeu escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Estava se comportando como uma adolescente idiota. - Quando a Emily me falou disso ontem soou tão patético, mas agora percebo que faz todo o sentido.

– Claro, ele te marcou. - resmungou o moreno.

– Aí é que está Seth, não me sinto presa a ele, simplesmente sinto vontade de...

– Tá, tá, tá, já entendi! Sem imagens gráficas por favor! - exclamou o menino, interrompendo-a.

– Quero sentir tudo aquilo de novo, Seth. - comentou Leah, séria. - Mas devo admitir que tenho certo receio. Não confio nele e dificilmente consigo suportá-lo.

– Isso é algo que você mesma terá que decidir. - respondeu ele, abraçando a amiga.

– Mas agora chega de falar de mim, me conte um pouco de você. - falou a Clearwater, mudando de assunto. - O que andou aprontando ultimamente, hein?

XxXxX

– Jacob. - chamou Quil, enquanto toda a equipe terminava de arrumar as ferramentas para fechar a oficina. - Venha comigo. - pediu.

O Black o seguiu até os fundos da oficina para deparar-se com Embry.

– E então, já se decidiu? - perguntou o Call, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

– Já. - respondeu Jacob.- E a resposta é não. - completou, o que fez Quil fechar a cara, enquanto Embry permanecia calmo.

– Tem certeza, Jake? - tentou novamente o moreno. - Muitas pessoas estão do seu lado. Querem o mesmo que você. Lutariam pela causa.

– Já me esqueci de tal causa. - respondeu o Black. - Isso não faz mais parte de mim. - e dizendo isso saiu dali apressadamente.

XxXxX

– Que cheiro é esse? - perguntou Jacob, sentindo o cheiro de outro macho, ao entrar na casa de nº 58 naquela noite.

– Seth esteve aqui. - respondeu Leah, sentada à mesa. Ele chegara na hora exata do jantar.

Algo rugiu no peito do moreno.

_Minha._

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos e foi se sentar. Estava morto de fome.

– Como foi seu dia, querido? - perguntou Emily, afagando a mão do companheiro.

– Não muito bom. - respondeu o Uley. - A loba que foi à arena não resistiu.

Leah mordeu o lábio inferior tensa. Odiava ter de escutar tais notícias.

– Espero que o seu tenha sido melhor, Jake. - comentou a Clearwater.

– Consegui terminar o trabalho nas viaturas. - respondeu ele, olhando-a intrigado. Ela o tinha chamado de _Jake_? Por acaso eles agora eram amigos?

– Que bom. - disse Emily, com um sorriso. Ela sempre conseguia melhorar as coisas quando o clima estava ruim.

O resto do jantar foi em grande parte silencioso, de maneira indireta como um luto, em memória da mulher que morrera.

XxXxX

Jacob já havia tomado banho e se deitado na cama, seus pensamentos estavam turvos e ele mal conseguia raciocinar direito. Ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir e pousou os olhos sobre a figura feminina a sua frente.

Leah trajava uma camisola preta gasta que se moldava perfeitamente ao corpo moreno dela. Engoliu em seco.

– Oi. - falou a Clearwater, sentando na parte dela da cama.

– Porque está vestindo isso? - perguntou ele, de repente, sentindo seu peito rugir novamente.

– Está muito calor. - respondeu a morena, entrando debaixo da coberta. - Essa camisola é mais fresca.

– Boa noite. - falou o Black, apagando a luz do abajur. Ela só podia estar de brincadeira com ele, para aparecer vestida assim.

– Boa noite. - respondeu a Clearwater, se ajeitando na cama.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio até dormir e o Black continuaria dormindo até de manhã se não tivesse sido acordado por um trovão.

Sobressaltou-se na cama para logo depois constatar que chovia forte do lado de fora, e que ainda era de madrugada.

Suspirou cansado e olhou para o outro lado da cama, só para depois amaldiçoar a si próprio por ter olhado.

Leah dormia serenamente iluminada pela luz da lua, sua boca carnuda entre aberta, o lençol pendendo em sua barriga. Mas o que mais fascinou o moreno foi o seio desnudo dela que escapara do tecido da camisola.

Rosnou alto. Ele a queria novamente, com mais urgência que da última vez. Já sentia seu membro pulsando dentro da cueca, pronto para estar onde ele mais queria no momento. Dentro dela, enterrado bem fundo.

– Leah… - sussurrou, rouco, beijando a curva do pescoço da morena onde se mantinha a marca.

Ela remexeu-se na cama mas não acordou e ele pôde ouvir o suspiro dela camuflando um pequeno gemido.

Perdeu a paciência e a razão e tomou-lhe o seio exposto com a boca, o que fez a Clearwater acordar aos poucos, gemendo e arqueando as costas, dando-lhe mais acesso ao seio que ele tinha entre os lábios.

– Tem noção do que faz comigo, Leah? - murmurou ele, enquanto rasgava o tecido da camisola, a deixando só de calcinha. A morena apenas o encarava no escuro, que era ocasionalmente iluminado pelos relâmpagos, pronta para qualquer tipo de contato que ele quisesse dar e receber.

– Você é tão linda... - disse o Black, enquanto massajeava o seio que acabara de beijar, fazendo-a gemer. - Tão gostosa... Quero prová-la por inteiro. - e dizendo isso tirou-lhe a calcinha e aproximou o rosto da área mais íntima da morena.

– Jake... - suspirou Leah, clamando por mais contato.

Sorriu com malícia ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome. Aproximou a boca da entrada dela e passou a língua por toda sua extensão, fazendo-a gemer alto e agarrar-se aos lençóis da cama.

– Seu gosto é maravilhoso. - murmurou o moreno, rouco, para logo depois beija-la mais lentamente, percorrendo toda sua extensão com a boca. Leah agarrou-lhe os cabelos e tremeu, deixando-se levar pelas sensações maravilhosas.

Jacob nunca pensou que ela poderia ser ainda mais perfeita. Mas como sempre, ela o surpreendia. Nunca provara nada igual a Leah Clearwater.

Leah gemeu ao sentir o orgasmo tomar conta de todo seu corpo. Estava em chamas, seu sexo pulsava, necessitando mais contato. As suas mãos ansiavam por tocar de novo na pele quente e suave de Jacob, faze-lo perder a cabeça quando lhe tocasse naquele ponto…

O Black ergueu-se na cama e se permitiu ser tomado pelos lábios urgentes da morena sobre os seus. Logo a língua dela pedia passagem para explorar sua boca, coisa que ele permitiu quase imediatamente. Enquanto suas línguas se exploravam e Leah sentia seu próprio gosto na boca do moreno, tratou de retirar-lhe a boxer.

Jacob deitou-se sobre ela, sentindo aqueles seios perfeitos acariciarem seu peitoral, o pondo louco. Um rosnado escapou de seus lábios quando ela deslizou a mão por seu peito forte até rodear seu imponente membro, começando a fazer um movimento de vai e vem sobre ele, o que levou o moreno a gemer mais alto e começar a perder o controle.

– Quero você dentro de mim. - sussurrou Leah, sensualmente, ao pé do ouvido de Jacob, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.- Com força.

O Black beijou-lhe novamente os lábios rosnando baixo e afastou a mão ágil da morena para encostar seu membro na entrada molhada dela. A mão de Jake escorregou para a perna dela, fazendo com que ela rodeasse a cintura dele com aquela perna, abrindo-a ainda mais para ele, facilitando a penetração. Antes que Leah pudesse proferir algo Jacob entrou com força dentro dela, tal como ela queria, fazendo-a lançar a cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço, e gemendo alto.

Começou a mover-se lentamente, mas entrando com força dentro dela, lançando-se tão fundo como podia, e maravilhando-se com o fato de ela continuar tão apertada como da primeira vez.

– Jake... - gemeu a Clearwater, movendo-se no mesmo ritmo que ele, arranhando-lhe as costas – Pare… torturar… - e mordeu o ombro dele com gentileza, mas com alguma força.

O moreno riu e começou a aumentar o ritmo aos poucos, sendo acompanhado por Leah. Os dois estavam em sintonia.

Jacob parou os movimentos fazendo a morena gemer em protesto e cravar as unhas nos ombros dele, mas ele beijou-a com mais força e rebolou para ficar de costas na cama, com Leah por cima, enterrando-se ainda mais dentro dela, batendo com mais força naquele ponto secreto dela. A morena gemeu e atirou a cabeça para trás, arqueando as costas, ao mesmo tempo que rebolava sobre o membro dele, tirando-lhe completamente a sanidade. As mãos dele apertaram as coxas dela, para depois subirem para seus formosos seios, massajeando e apertando-os. As mãos da morena, que estavam entretanto no peito dele, subiram pelos braços musculosos e meteram-se sobre as mãos dele, incentivando-o a aumentar as carícias sobre seus seios.

– Leah... - rosnou ele, já sentindo o orgasmo chegando, afastando as mãos e sentando-se, enquanto ela ainda estava sobre ele, abraçando-a e sentindo-a abraça-lo.

Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar, explorando-se, até que ele voltou a deita-la de costas na cama e começou a penetra-la com estocadas rápidas e profundas. Leah escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele para tentar camuflar os gritos de prazer. Sentiu seu centro apertar-se em volta do membro do moreno, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo começava a tremer com as ondas do orgasmo que a tinham assaltado só para segundos depois, ele se libertar dentro dela, sentindo os espasmos deliciosos do orgasmo.

Jacob deixou o corpo cair sobre o dela, ambos suados e respirando com dificuldade. Nenhum dos dois ousou dizer nada, apenas permaneceram ali, abraçados, com ele ainda dentro dela, presos naquela irrealidade, até adormecerem.

_Continua..._

N/A: Oiii flores ! E aí, o que acharam do cap? Jacob e Leah são pura explosão ! ahhahaha. O Seth é um fofinho, amo escrever sobre ele.  
>Reviews?<br>O próximo capítulo promete!  
>Um beijo e até o proximo capitulo,<br>Gaabii  
>NB: O Seth é a coisa mais fofa que existe como lobo. Quem é que concorda comigo? Juro, na minha lista de lobos favoritos, Seth vem em segundo lugar. Vocês podem adivinhar quem vem em primeiro né? E que tal este capítulo? Não estava a espera de encontrar uma NC-17 no final, mas fiquei agradada e a desejar ter um Jacob Black (Risos) Já sabem, comentem e façam a autora e beta felizes! X-O, Jane.


	12. capítulo 11

**CAPITULO ONZE:**

Jacob acordou preguiçosamente quando os raios solares das oito da manhã iluminaram seu corpo pela janela. Sentiu-se deliciosamente descansado, algo que não ocorria em anos. Quão bem ele havia dormido? Tentou se mexer mas sentiu algo quente e macio sobre si. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma Leah Clearwater nua ressonando pacificamente. Sua cabeça se encontrava no peito moreno do homem, seus cabelos estavam espalhados em uma cascata negra por todo o dorso dele e seus lábios carnudos estavam entre abertos, formando uma visão um tanto quanto tentadora. Ela era mesmo linda. Um súbito calor se espalhou por todo seu peito e pegou-se sorrindo. Afastou com cuidado o corpo da Clearwater de seu próprio para que pudesse sair da cama. Ela ronronou em protesto, o que fez Jacob sorrir mais ainda.

– Continua dormindo, linda... - murmurou ele, passando os dedos na pela macia da face dela.

– Jake... - murmurou Leah, sonolenta, despertando aos poucos do sono.

Jacob, ainda nu, resolveu procurar por alguma roupa que pudesse usar para o trabalho.

A morena abriu os olhos e conteve uma exclamação. O Black estava de pé andando pelo quarto em toda a sua glória. Um calor apoderou-se de seu corpo lembrando de tudo que ocorrera na madrugada chuvosa. Toda a possessividade e malícia que aquele lobo tinha. Mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um sorriso.

– Acordou? - perguntou ele, enquanto vestia uma boxer preta.

– Infelizmente... - comentou a Clearwater, se espreguiçando e levantando da cama, sem se importar com sua nudez. Queria ver que sensações despertava no moreno.

Jacob ao fixar seus olhos cobiçosos no corpo escultural de Leah já sentia seu membro enrijecendo dentro de sua boxer. Ela era deliciosamente perfeita.

– Que foi? - perguntou a morena, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

– Se me quer em perfeito juízo, é bom que vista algo. - comentou o Black, malicioso, o que fez a Clearwater rir.

Optou por vestir uma camiseta branca de Jacob que mais parecia uma camisola em seu corpo.

– Assim você está piorando as coisas. - brincou ele, agarrando-a pela cintura. Era tão bom tê-la em seus braços.

Algo clicou na mente da morena com todo esse carinho trocado entre ela e o Black. Eles não tinham nada um com o outro, muito menos eram amigos, então porque estavam agindo assim?

– Jacob. - falou ela, ficando séria e se afastando dos braços tentadores do moreno. - O que aconteceu?

– Fizemos sexo. - respondeu Jake encolhendo os ombros, o que fez a Clearwater corar.

– Não estou perguntando disso. - disse a morena, impaciente. - Quero saber o que, bem... O que nós somos? - perguntou, apontando o dedo para ambos.

– Acho que podemos dizer que somos amigos. - respondeu o Black, com certo receio.

– É, acho que sim...

– Bom, eu tenho que tomar café e depois ir para a oficina. - falou o moreno, terminando de se vestir. - Nos vemos mais tarde?

– Claro. - murmurou Leah, saindo do quarto.

Aquilo entre ela e Jacob se complicava cada vez mais. Antes não conseguia nem suportar a presença do lobo, agora os dois eram amigos? Leah realmente precisava rever seus conceitos.

_"Meu deus, será que enlouqueci de vez?" _pensou a Clearwater, ao entrar em seu antigo quarto para trocar de roupa.

XxXxX

– Emily, era meu dia de fazer a sopa. - comentou Leah, quando entrou na minúscula cozinha da casa e deparou-se com sua prima cozinhando.

– Não se incomode comigo, Lee. - respondeu a Uley, sorridente. - foi por uma boa causa. - completou, marota, o que fez a prima lançar-lhe a língua.

– É tão óbvio assim? - perguntou a morena.

– Querida, com aquela barulheira toda de madrugada, você achou mesmo que eu e Sam não desconfiaríamos de nada?- falou Emily rindo, e fazendo Leah corar.- Sabe, eu não te vejo assim desde..

– Ethan. - murmurou a Clearwater, sentindo um imenso aperto no peito. Era demasiado doloroso lembrar-se dele.

– Desculpe Lee, não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto. - comentou a prima, tristonha.

– Não, você está certa. - disse a morena, mexendo nos cabelos. - Eu não deveria estar o traindo dessa maneira...

– Não seja boba, Leah Clearwater! - ralhou Emily, apagando o fogo do forno a lenha. - Você tem todo o direito de ser feliz novamente!

– Não Em, eu deveria continuar a ser a mesma amargurada de sempre. - falou a Clearwater, cheia de rancor. - A triste loba que perdeu o amor de sua vida.

– Não fala assim... - murmurou a Uley, mas quando percebeu, a loba já havia deixado a cozinha, com o coração aos pedaços.

XxXxX

– Como vai, Jake? - perguntou Embry, ao encontrar o moreno dentro da oficina.

– Bem, irmão. - respondeu o Black, com um sorriso largo.

– E então, quem é a fêmea? - perguntou Paul, malicioso, o que fez o resto dos homens rirem e Jacob os olhar sem compreender.

– Está impregnado com o cheiro dela. - esclareceu Jared, o que fez o moreno cheirar sua camiseta surrada.

– Minha companheira. - murmurou ele tímido - Leah.

– Não brinca, conseguiu domar a lobinha? - zombou o Call, arrancando risadas dos outros.

– Pode-se dizer que agora somos _amigos_. - respondeu Jacob, encolhendo os ombros.

– Com benefícios! - exclamou Paul, o que fez o Black e o resto gargalharem.

– Silêncio, cães sarnentos! - Berrou um policial humano, responsável por vigiar o trabalho dos lobos na oficina. - Voltem ao trabalho! - resmungou, o que fez com que todos da oficina ficassem com o olhar duro e trincassem os dentes.

Não importavam o quanto tentassem, a realidade sempre os arrastava de volta no final.

XxXxX

Leah corria por La Push com o coração sangrando de tanto sofrimento. Imagens de Ethan e ela juntos invadindo-lhe com força os pensamentos.

– _Flashback -_

– _Desce daí, Lee! - pediu um homem de cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e corpo forte e atlético. Ele encarava preocupado a namorada que se encontrava pendurada em uma imensa mangueira_

_.- Não se preocupa, meu amor. - disse Leah, com carinho, enquanto arrancava algumas mangas do pé. - Não há humanos por perto._

– _Mas e se aparecer algum?_

– _Aí você me protege. - respondeu a Clearwater, rindo, enquanto descia da enorme árvore._

– _Cuidado. - pediu ele, receoso._

_Leah riu da preocupação do namorado, mas esse descuido acabou por lhe custar o equilíbrio. Caiu da árvore mas não sentiu o impacto do chão terroso e sim os braços quentes e protetores de seu lobo._

– _Viu, eu não disse que você me protegeria? - zombou ela, com um enorme sorriso, ainda no colo do homem._

– _Sempre, minha linda. - respondeu Ethan, rouco, beijando os lábios carnudos da Clearwater._

– _Fim do Flashback -_

As lágrimas já caíam livres pela face da loba quando esta se sentou em baixo da enorme mangueira. Era a árvore mais antiga de toda a vila.

– O que foi meu anjo? - murmurou uma voz, perto de si.

Quando a morena ergueu os olhos deparou-se com os olhos preocupados de Seth.

– Como soube que estaria aqui? - perguntou Leah, com a voz embargada de choro.

– Te vi correndo pela vila e percebi que algo estava errado. - falou o menino, se sentando ao lado da amiga.- E então, vai me contar o que aconteceu?

– Tudo que ando fazendo é errado, Seth. - murmurou a Clearwater, engolindo o choro. - Não deveria estar me relacionando com ninguém.

– Não entendo...

– Seth, eu perdi alguém. - falou a loba, o encarando. - Ele era tudo para mim. - completou, soluçando. - E eu o estou traindo.

– Não é bem assim, Lee. - falou o moreno, com cuidado. - Você é livre para viver sua vida sem se prender ao passado.

– Mas o Ethan...

– Ele não iria gostar de vê-la assim. - falou Seth, sério. - Vamos, Lee, vamos até minha casa.

XxXxX

Uma chuva fina caía enquanto ambos andavam vagarosamente até a casa. Leah optou por ficar calada e ouvir as palavras de conforto proferidas pelo melhor amigo. Ele era tão doce e atencioso, agradecia aos céus todo o dia por o ter salvado. Seth era uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

– Estamos quase lá. - comentou ele, quando já avistava sua moradia.

– O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Jacob, surgindo na frente de ambos.

– Ela não está bem. - respondeu o moreno. - Vou leva-la a minha casa. É melhor voltar ao trabalho, Jake.

– Está na hora do meu almoço. - comentou o Black, procurando pelos olhos de Leah, mas ela negava-se em encara-lo.

– Vai embora, Jake... - pediu a morena, com a voz mais firme que conseguiu no momento.

– Leah, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Jacob, preocupado. Ela estava chorando?

– Ela só precisa descansar... - comentou Seth.

– Então deixe-me leva-la para casa. - falou o Black, tentando pegar a morena no colo, mas falhando.

– Eu quero ir com o Seth. - comentou ela, se esquivando dele.

O peito de Jacob rugiu com aquele comentário. Aquele não era o momento para o ciúme o invadir, mas quem disse que o animal que vivia dentro de si o escutava em alguma coisa?

– Você vai comigo, Leah. - rosnou o macho. - Eu sou seu companheiro. EU, é que tenho que cuidar de você.

– Não! - exclamou a Clearwater, se agarrando ao melhor amigo. - Eu não sou sua companheira e muito menos irei com você!

– Leah... - murmurou Seth, preocupado com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Os humanos estavam começando a notar a conversa.- É melhor você ir com ele...

– Não, Seth! - exclamou ela, olhando furiosamente para Jacob. - Eu tenho o direito de escolher com quem eu quero estar!

– Não diga asneiras, mulher! - rebateu o Black, começando a tremer de raiva. Porque ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? Ele só estava querendo ajudá-la.- Lee, deixa eu te ajudar. Eu sou seu amigo, lembra? - completou ele, engolindo parte de seu orgulho.

– Você não é _nada_ meu. - respondeu Leah, venenosa, o olhando de olhos quase cerrados.

O peito de Jacob despedaçou-se com aquelas palavras duras. Não esperava aquela atitude da bela e compreensiva mulher com quem acordara de manhã. Não disse nada, apenas correu para longe dali deixando que as palavras proferidas pela morena ecoassem dentro de si para lembrá-lo do quão fraco fora por sucumbir aos encantos de mais uma mulher.

Sentiu-se um idiota.

E talvez fosse mesmo, por acreditar que um dia poderia ser feliz novamente. Não em uma vila como La Push e nem em uma casa com Leah Clearwater.

_Continua…_

N/A: A Leah é mesmo uma estraga prazeres, não? Credo, se acha a pior das criaturas ! hahahah O Jake só estava tentando ajuda-la e ela faz essa m. Bem, no próximo capítulo teremos uma grande reviravolta na fic. Então não se esqueçam de deixar uma reviewzinha para a autora que vos fala hahahahah  
>Beijos e até o próximo cap,<br>Gaabii  
>NB: Céus! Mais uma discussão entre Leah e Jacob, que apontam para problemas no paraíso. O que vai acontecer agora? Será que vão atirar loiça um ao outro, quase destruir a casa e depois terem sexo louco e selvagem? Algo me diz que isto não vai acontecer. Comentem para terem o próximo capitulo mais depressa. X-O, Jane.


	13. capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO DOZE:**

– Não devia ter feito isso. - comentou Seth, sério, quando ambos entraram na pequena casa.

– Ele é que não me respeita. - resmungou a morena, se sentando no sofá da sala do amigo.

– Leah, ele tentou ajudá-la. - falou o garoto, se sentando ao lado dela. - E você o repeliu. Pior, você ofendeu a honra dele.

– Pro inferno a honra dele! - exclamou ela, tremendo. Estava cansada de ter Jacob tentando controlá-la. Estava exausta de todas as discussões.

– A honra de um lobo é um dos bens mais preciosos. - comentou o moreno, encarando-a. - Você sabe que foi longe demais, Lee.

– Seth, não adianta me olhar com essa cara. - bufou a Clearwater amuada. - Eu não vou me desculpar.

– Está agindo como uma criança mimada. - disse Seth, começando a ficar impaciente com a criancisse da amiga. - Não é a Lee-Lee que eu conheço.

– Estou cansada... - murmurou ela, sentindo as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. - Eu não quero mais sofrer... eu não quero. - soluçou, sendo amparada pelo amigo.

– Então, seu primeiro passo, Lee. - falou o garoto, com os braços envolvendo a morena. - É pedir desculpas.

XxXxX

Já eram quase sete horas da noite quando Leah entrou pela porta da casa de nº 58. Deparou-se com Emily, Sam e Jacob conversando na sala. Sentia que algo estava prestes a acontecer. Afinal, porque ainda não haviam servido o jantar?

– Não vamos jantar? - perguntou a morena, com certo receio, se fazendo notar pelos outros presentes na sala.

– Estávamos aguardando-a. - respondeu Sam, sério.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Leah, nervosa. Algo estava mal.

– Jacob quer conversar com todos nós. - falou Emily, com um semblante preocupado.

– Pois então desembuche, Black. - resmungou Leah, presunçosa.

– Gostaria de comunica-los que vou me mudar. - disse Jacob, o que arrancou exclamações de surpresa de todo o grupo.

O coração de Leah pulou em seu peito, sentindo a dor invadindo-lhe, como um veneno. Seu peito ardia, sofria.

– Você sabe que isto está fora de questão! - exclamou o Uley, se enervando. - Leah é sua companheira!

– Não temos nada um com o outro. - retrucou o moreno, ácido. - Leah deixou isso bem claro hoje a tarde!

Não suportaria mais nenhuma dor. Era fraca demais, humana demais. Mas seu orgulho permanecia firme e forte.

– Deixe-o ir, Sam! - rosnou a Clearwater, tremendo de raiva. - Se é isso que ele tanto deseja. - completou, o encarando furiosamente.

_"Nunca terá meu coração"_ pensou ela, se segurando para não fraquejar na frente do macho.

– Seu orgulho ainda a consumirá viva. - disse o Black, sério, antes de colocar uma mochila nas costas e sair da casa.

– Mas para onde você vai? - perguntou Emily, preocupada.

Jacob não respondeu, apenas caminhou para longe de todo aquele caos, para longe de Leah Clearwater e seus problemas intermináveis.

XxXxX

– Como vai Jake? - saudou Embry, naquela noite. Sabia que o amigo estava com problemas e estava mais que disposto em ajuda-lo.

– Preciso de um lugar para ficar. - falou o moreno, envergonhado. Detestava depender dos outros.

– Pode ficar conosco por um tempo. - falou Paul, aparecendo na porta. - Eu, Embry e Jared estávamos mesmo precisando de mais uma pessoa para contribuir com as despesas.

– Mas e a sua fêmea? - perguntou Jared, o que fez o Black contrair os músculos.

– Que fêmea? - murmurou, pingando veneno. Seu coração doía. Era tarde demais. A desilusão novamente o assolava.

XxXxX

No dia seguinte uma chuva forte de verão caía sobre La Push, o que fez com que os moradores da vila se mantivessem em suas casas. Aquilo era sinônimo de gripe.

Leah acordou as nove como de costume se sentindo vazia. O espaço que no dia anterior havia compartilhado com Jacob estava silencioso, quase macabro. A angústia lhe invadiu, mas preferiu ignora-la e tomar o café.

Comeu e bebeu os restos da manhã anterior e quando já eram dez horas resolveu preparar a sopa para vender.

Enquanto cozinhava lembrou-se dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. De como Jacob foi sensível e solidário. De como ele se dispôs a ajudá-la. O quão egoísta fora. O quão mesquinha fora. Seu peito rugia de remorso. Porque precisava ser assim? Porque não conseguia se entregar a uma oportunidade? Ethan gostaria que isso acontecesse. Mas mais uma vez seu lado amargo venceu, a deixando como sempre na companhia das cinzas.

Leah saiu de casa sentindo logo as gotículas geladas da chuva a encharcar-lhe a roupa, sentia a brisa fresca do Verão a beijar-lhe o rosto, o que trouxe certo alívio a seu coração. Caminhava em direção a casa de seu melhor amigo. Precisava contar a ele que havia sido fraca, que havia falhado. Contar-lhe que tudo que poderia ter existido entre ela e Jacob Black estava acabado. Já conseguia imaginar a cara de decepção do amigo.

Bateu na porta engolindo o choro. Uma mulher com os olhos cheios de lágrimas atendeu.

– O que deseja? - perguntou a fêmea, a encarando com surpresa. Certamente não esperava a visita de ninguém a essa hora.

– Seth está? - perguntou Leah receosa, para logo a seguir ver a mulher começar a chorar.

– Senhora, você está bem? - disse a morena, preocupada, enquanto amparava a mulher novamente para dentro da casa.

Deparou-se com mais dois rostos tristonhos. Uma menina que não deveria ter mais que 10 anos e um bebê de dois anos. O bebê não parava de chorar e a menina tentava inutilmente acalmá-lo.

– Onde está Seth? - perguntou a Clearwater sentindo o peito se comprimir. Onde estava seu porto seguro? Onde estava seu menino? O desespero apoderou-se de seu corpo.

– Levaram meu menino. - murmurou a senhora, soluçando. - Levaram-no para as arenas.

– Não... - comentou Leah, com a voz sumindo. Não conseguia acreditar. Se recusava a acreditar.

– Meu irmão tentou roubar alguns pães dos humanos hoje. - disse a menininha, chorosa. - Eu e James estávamos com muita fome. - murmurou. - Não comemos há dias.

– Seth não me disse nada... - comentou a morena, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Se soubesse que estava precisando de ajuda...

Sentiu-se culpada por não perceber a fragilidade do amigo e de sua família.

– Provavelmente não quis preocupá-la, querida. - disse a mulher, afagando os cabelos de Leah, que permanecia ajoelhada no chão.

A dor era excruciante. As lágrimas caíam livres pelo seu rosto, tentando aliviar a dor sufocante que a morena tinha dentro de si. Aqueles humanos nojentos poderiam tirar tudo dela: liberdade, alegria, esperança. Tudo menos Seth.

– Ele vai conseguir! - exclamou a Clearwater, em uma tentativa de acalmar seu próprio desespero. Levantou-se e saiu da casa correndo em direção ao meio da vila, a luta começaria a qualquer momento. Se os Espíritos ainda existissem, por favor, que protegessem seu melhor amigo.

XxXxX

Jacob viu quando Leah passou pela oficina correndo. Era hora do almoço e a chuva não dava trégua. Alguma luta começaria a qualquer momento. Ficou zangado consigo mesmo por preocupar-se com ela e tratou de voltar ao trabalho. Não havia nada mais a conversar.

XxXxX

Leah chegou ao centro da vila e a luta já havia começado. Observou o oponente de seu amigo. Era um lobo preto imenso. Muito maior e mais forte que Seth. Enervou-se novamente. Como os humanos conseguiam ser tão covardes? Tão sem coração? Praguejou alto quando o amigo levou o primeiro golpe. Leah o viu resfolegar caído no chão.

– Vamos Seth, você consegue! - exclamou, sozinha no meio da chuva de frente ao imenso telão. Nem mesmo a família do garoto viera assisti-lo.

Seth atacou-o e mordeu-lhe o pescoço, mas o outro lobo era muito mais ágil e forte, e acabou acertando em cheio na cabeça de Seth e Leah viu sangue jorrar.

– Não! - gritou a morena, não se importando com a chuva que caía ainda mais forte.

Seth se arrastava no chão ganindo quando o lobo preto se aproximou novamente e não o poupou. Soltou todo o peso de seu enorme corpo sobre o frágil e enfraquecido do garoto.

Leah gritava desesperada quando viu o melhor amigo fechar os olhos vagarosamente e não abrir mais. Seu corpo estava estático. O lobinho não se mexia. Seu corpo peludo não dava sinais de respiração.

A morena ajoelhou-se novamente no chão de terra, agora barrento, e chorou. Chorou durante o caminho de volta a casa de Seth e chorou quando colocaram o corpo dele em seus braços. O rosto um dia alegre estava desfigurado. O corpo moreno e forte estava cheio de fraturas. Sentiu-se enojada mas tratou de superar isso. Era hora de despedir-se de seu melhor amigo. De seu porto seguro. Conhecia Seth a apenas dois meses, mas já havia sido o suficiente para tê-lo para sempre em seu coração. Sabia que o encontro de ambos na enfermaria havia sido destino. Seth era sua luz, sua esperança em meio ao caos de sua vida. Mas agora os humanos haviam se superado. Retiraram-lhe o único sopro de esperança restante. Seu menino.

– Seth... -murmurou Leah, chorando enquanto embalava o corpo do garoto. - Volta para mim.

XxXxX

Jacob assistia de longe a cena da entrega do corpo do garoto à família e amigos. Podia sentir a dor de Leah à distância. Seu semblante estava mais triste que nunca, ela chorava copiosamente abraçada ao corpo deformado de Seth.

Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos do Black e seu peito se comprimiu por não poder retirar toda a dor que a morena sentia. Era insuportável vê-la daquele jeito. Não se aguentou e caminhou até ela, não se importando com a chuva.

– Seth... -murmurou Leah, chorando enquanto embalava o corpo do garoto. - Volta para mim.

– Ele não vai voltar, Lee. - sussurrou Jacob, se ajoelhando ao lado dela. Queria conforta-la a qualquer custo. Dizer a ela que nem tudo estava perdido. Mas como poderia afirmar algo a ela que nem ele poderia prever? Enquanto vivessem sob o domínio dos humanos nunca poderiam controlar suas próprias vidas.

– Dói tanto. - soluçou a Clearwater, entregando o corpo do amigo para a mãe, que gritava desesperada.

– Vem comigo, Lee. - disse o moreno, delicado, a pegando no colo.

– Não quero mais viver. - murmurou Leah, amargurada, abraçando o Black.

– Lee, tudo vai ficar bem. - comentou Jacob, enquanto se aproximava da casa de n° 58 com a morena em seus braços.

– Não, Jacob! - exclamou a Clearwater, se desenvencilhando do colo do macho, com raiva. - As coisas só tenderão a piorar enquanto estivermos no domínio desses nojentos!

– Tente se acalmar, por favor. - falou o moreno, se aproximando novamente dela.

Leah tentou atacá-lo mas falhou, porque as lágrimas continuavam a cair. Seus braços foram rapidamente segurados pelo Black.

– Lee... - murmurou ele, soltando os braços dela e a abraçando em seguida. - Tudo irá mudar, eu prometo. - sussurrou, com convicção. Estava cansado de ver tantos lobos sofrerem. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para impedir mais mortes e destruição. Precisava ser aquele que todos necessitavam.

Leah levantou o rosto do peito do moreno com o coração batendo forte. Ela necessitava dele naquele momento. Necessitava dos braços protetores de seu macho mais que tudo.

– Obrigada, Jake. - murmurou, o encarando profundamente nos olhos. Aqueles olhos negros que transmitiam tanta compaixão e devoção.

O moreno nada respondeu. Apenas afagou-lhe o rosto molhado pela chuva, que continuava a cair copiosamente, e aproximou a boca da dela. Os lábios trêmulos da morena uniram-se aos seus em um beijo quente e cheio de paixão. As línguas se exploravam calmamente enquanto ambos os corações batiam descompassados.

Leah entregou-se nos braços do Black e colou ainda mais sua boca à dele. Não fugiria mais de nada. Estava na hora de ser forte. Precisava enfrentar seu destino e ser quem devia ser desde o dia de seu nascimento.

Jacob quebrou o beijo após longos minutos, sentindo um formigueiro gostoso em seus lábios. Algo bom no meio de tanta tristeza.

– Me espere em casa. - pediu ele, beijando a testa da Clearwater com carinho. - Tenho algo a fazer. - E sem dizer mais correu para longe dali.

Jacob sentia a esperança crescer dentro de si a medida que corria em direção a casa que o acolhera. Precisava falar com seus amigos urgentemente.

Quando entrou dentro da casa, ensopado, surpreendeu a todos eles. Aparentemente estava havendo alguma reunião na pequena sala. Não esperou nenhum pronunciamento e tratou de colocar para fora aquilo que rugia dentro de si.

– O Alpha está de volta.

_Continua..._

N/A: Oi genteee ! Não me matem por favor ! Eu sei que o Seth é o chodó de muitas de vocês, mas ele morreu por uma boa causa, eu garanto. Esse é o capítulo que inicia uma mudança brusca na atitude dos personagens principais e vai ser importante para o rumo que a fic vai tomar.  
>Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.<br>Reviews?  
>Beijos e até o próximo cap,<br>Gaabii  
>NB: Meu Deus! Eu tive de ir buscar lencinhos para acabar de ler este capítulo! Juro! O Seth não merecia morrer, mas Vocês vão ver mais para a frente. Foi uma grande reviravolta na história não? O que será que vai acontecer agora? X-O, Jane.


	14. capítulo 13

**CAPITULO TREZE:**

Um silêncio prologado se instalara na sala. Nenhum dos homens ousava dizer nada, ou provavelmente não conseguiam formular frases coerentes.

– Como vai Jacob? - perguntou Embry, com um meio sorriso no rosto, enquanto o resto permanecia calado.

– Embry. - cumprimentou o moreno, com a respiração pesada, gotículas escorriam de suas vestes ensopadas.

– Tinha plena certeza de que uma hora ou outra a razão cairia sobre você e faria com que se unisse à causa. - disse o Call atrevido. - Mas confesso que estou curioso para saber o porque.

– Nós lobos nascíamos pelo principal propósito de evitar que o mal se propagasse por nosso povo. Mas, com a destruição do mundo, perdemos nossa força interior e deixamos que os humanos nos dominassem. - falava o Black, com um brilho no olhar. - Passamos a viver como animais. Somos torturados, temos fome, somos obrigados a lutar. Nossas casas são precárias, não temos conforto e todos os dias vemos algum de nossos similares sofrer. - completou, engolindo em seco. - Depois te tantas tentativas falhadas, tive medo de reacender a chama da revolução. Mas agora, tudo é diferente. Isso tem que acabar! - exclamou, por fim, fazendo com que todos na sala uivassem em consentimento.

– Bem-vindo de volta, irmão. - falou Embry, cheio de orgulho do amigo. Agora teriam uma hipótese de serem livres. Já conseguia sentir o leve gosto da esperança nos lábios.

– Sente-se, Jacob. - pediu Paul, estendendo uma cadeira ao moreno. - Estamos no meio de uma reunião.

– Estava justamente falando das estatísticas. - disse Embry confiante. - Em cada vila existem cerca de 2.500 lobos. Estou com um arquivo em mãos que me diz que pelo menos metade dos lobos de cada uma das 12 vilas estão dispostos a lutarem. Tanto homens quanto mulheres.

– Incrível. - murmurou Jacob, absorto. Não tinha ideia de que sua simples fagulha pudesse se propagar de maneira tão assustadora. Mal tinha descoberto que as demais vilas sabiam de seus planos quanto mais saber a extensão de suas ações.

– Temos força o suficiente para lutar contra os humanos. - falou o Call. - Eles tem armas, mas nós também. - completou, mostrando a todos um e-mail que revelava uma disponibilidade de fornecimento de armas de fogo para os lobos.

– Como conseguiu isso? - perguntou Jared.

– Já se esqueceram que uma das vilas é especializada em montar armas de guerra para os estúpidos humanos?

– Já temos os utensílios. - falou Embry. - Agora só precisamos de meios.

– Achei que já tivessem um plano arquitetado. - disse Jacob, analisando os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa.

– Se assim fosse, Jake, porque precisaríamos de você? - questionou o Call, fazendo com que um sorriso brotasse nos lábios do Black.

– Discutiremos sobre isso amanhã. - respondeu Jacob, se levantando da cadeira enquanto o resto dos lobos se dispersava na sala também.

XxXxX

– Onde estava? - perguntou Leah, com a voz rouca, quando viu o Black entrar no quarto.

– Fui falar com o pessoal da oficina. - respondeu ele, tirando a camisa ensopada e jogando em um canto do aposento.

– A essa hora? - questionou a Clearwater desconfiada. - O que era de tão urgente, afinal?

– Se eu pudesse falar sobre isso quando estiver mais concreto, você me respeitaria? - perguntou ele, se aproximando da morena. Não queria mais nada além dela em seus braços naquele momento.

– Obviamente que não. - respondeu Leah, presunçosa, o que fez Jake rir. - Mas dadas as circunstâncias, acho que serei forçada a respeitar. - completou, revirando os olhos, e logo depois sendo abraçada pelo moreno.

Ao sentir o calor do corpo de Jacob tudo pareceu se encaixar. Ela precisava daquele carinho, daquele conforto. Seu coração batia descompassado junto ao dele. Lembrou-se do beijo de meia-hora atrás. Precisava enfrentar as coisas de frente. Como adulta. Por Ethan. Por Seth.

– Sabe... - começou Leah, enterrando mais o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jacob. - resolvi seguir meus instintos. Meu coração. - falava com intensidade. - quero nos dar uma chance... Seja lá o que for que temos. - Jacob sorriu. - Mas ai de você se me fizer sofrer, Black! - exclamou, lhe dando um beliscão, arrancando uma reclamação dele. - Arranco suas bolas como a exemplar companheira que sou.

Jacob gargalhou com o comentário. Agarrou-lhe a face e ficou a admirá-la por alguns instantes. Aqueles olhos verdes eram com total certeza os olhos mais lindos e intensos que já vira. A pele bronzeada e macia era um conforto para seu próprio corpo. A boca carnuda e avermelhada completava o visual perigoso e provocador da selvagem loba a sua frente. Leah era incomparável. Inigualável. Seu peito inundou-se de satisfação e ousou mais uma vez colar aquela boca quente e aveludada na sua.

Hoje se contentaria com beijos. Beijos intoxicantes e sensuais de sua loba. De sua formosa Leah.

XxXxX

No dia seguinte Leah acordou bem cedo. Ao abrir os olhos se deparou com os braços quentes e protetores de seu companheiro. Mas, por mais que quisesse se sentir completa, um vazio havia se apoderado de seu coração. Hoje iria se despedir definitivamente de seu melhor amigo. Uma perda tão dolorosa quanto fora a de Ethan.

Suspirou pesado. Separou-se do corpo de Jacob e se dirigiu ao seu antigo quarto. Vestiu-se de negro e voltou ao quarto do macho. Ele dormia tão sereno, tão tranquilo. Beijou-lhe a testa com carinho. Jacob era a única coisa que a mantinha de pé no momento.

– Volto logo. - murmurou Leah, e logo depois deixou o quarto.O enterro de Seth havia sido no dia anterior, mas preferiu não ir. Era pesado demais para suportar. Doloroso demais.

Caminhou lentamente até o pequeno cemitério da vila, recordando-se dos momentos incríveis que passara com o menino. Ele trazia alegria aos dias sombrios da morena. Fazia tudo parecer mais fácil.

_"Doce ilusão"_ pensou, amarga.

Passou pela pequena floricultura da vila, durante seu trajeto, e com parte de suas economias, comprou um lindo ramo de flores silvestres. Uma coroa de flores seria demasiado mórbido.

Avistou os portões do precário cemitério e arrastou-se até o túmulo do amigo.

– Seth... - murmurou, ao ler o nome dele. - Perdoe-me por não ter te ajudado. - soluçou, com lágrimas quentes molhando-lhe a face. Depositou o pequeno ramo próximo ao túmulo. - Daqui para frente serei alguém melhor. - falava ela, com a voz carregada de sofrimento. - Alguém que você poderia se orgulhar.

– Ele já se orgulha de você. - comentou uma voz profunda atrás de si.

A Clearwater virou-se de sobressalto e deparou-se com Jacob, vestido dos pés a cabeça de preto.

– Tudo o que eu fiz foi decepcioná-lo. - disse a morena, fechando os olhos com força. Não se sentia nem um pouco confortável de chorar na frente do Black.- Fui amarga, orgulhosa, prepotente.

– Seth te via como exemplo. - disse o macho, se aproximando de Leah. - Você é forte, determinada, inabalável. Tudo o que Seth planejava em ser algum dia.

– Bobagem. - falou ela, cuspindo as palavras. - Tudo isso é culpa minha, eu deveria ter percebido, ter notado...

– Não é culpa sua. - interrompeu Jacob, abraçando-a. - Como poderia adivinhar que a família dele passava por mais necessidades que as outras?

– Não sei... - murmurou, chorosa, já sentindo novamente as lágrimas se formando. Não tinha forças para pensar com coerência.

Chorou, sendo amparada por Jake. O macho não disse mais nada, apenas afagou-lhe os cabelos e a mimou, tentando amenizar a dor no peito da morena.

Leah não se importava em demonstrar sofrimento naquele instante. Essa era a hora de extravasar, de se mostrar frágil, para depois se reerguer mais forte, com mais determinação que nunca.

XxXxX

O dia passou devagar, com Leah fazendo a sopa do dia e depois indo vender e Jacob trabalhando duro na oficina. Ao anoitecer, jantaram em silêncio, todos vestiam negro em memória à grande perda que a Clearwater sofrera. Depois do jantar, o Black avisou a todos que tinha algo importante a fazer na oficina e saiu.

– E então, quais serão os planos? - perguntou Embry, quando o moreno entrou pela porta dos fundos da oficina.

– Temos de armar um forte ataque. - começou a dizer Jacob, se posicionando no centro do aposento, rodeado de vários machos. - Mas para isso, teremos de ter uma inquebrável defesa. Não basta que tenhamos armas de fogo.- dizia.- É preciso força corporal, tanto na forma lupina quanto na forma humana. Então sugiro, que enquanto arquitetamos as formas de ataque, treinemos. Todas as vilas deverão ter um centro de treino, para que quando o ataque for planejado todas estejam prontas.

– Um brilhante começo, devo dizer. - falou o Call. - Mas aonde seria esse centro de treino?

– O que me diz do imenso galpão abandonado no sul da vila? - perguntou Paul, arrancando uivos dos outros lobos.

– Não seria óbvio demais? - perguntou Embry.

– Nada é óbvio demais para os humanos quando agimos com cautela. - disse Jared, com um sorriso confiante no rosto.

– Todas as vilas deverão fazer o mesmo e arranjar um local para treinarem.- falou Jacob. - Enquanto isso, nós nos reuniremos para formular uma estratégia. Isso leva tempo. Precisamos de algo o mais preciso possível.

– Passarei a mensagem às demais vilas. - disse Paul, se despedindo dos outros e sumindo dali.

– Quanto tempo até que o galpão esteja apto a ser utilizado? - perguntou o Black.

– Amanhã já poderá ser usado. - respondeu Jared, olhando para Quill e Embry. Eles se encarregariam de preparar o local.

– Ótimo. Amanhã à noite já iniciaremos os treinos. – falou Jacob - Então sugiro que repassem a mensagem a todos aqueles que desejam se unir a causa. Temos uma longa jornada pela frente rapazes.

Ao proferir aquelas palavras algo rugiu no peito do moreno. Intenso, forte, poderoso. Sentiu-se mais apto a continuar com aquela insanidade. Talvez, apenas talvez, não estivesse tudo perdido.

XxXxX

Leah esperava impaciente pelo retorno do macho. Já estava deitada a mais de uma hora e nada dele. Um desconforto assolou seu peito. Estaria ele com outra fêmea?

Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar tal ideia. Aquilo era ridículo. Porque se preocupar com tal idiotice?

– Oi. - falou o Black, após entrar no quarto. A Clearwater finalmente o encarou nos olhos. Algo naqueles olhos quase negros diziam algo. Estavam mais intensos, mais brilhantes.

– Onde estava? - perguntou Leah, de supetão. Não queria mais enrolações por parte dele.

– Preciso lhe contar algo. - respondeu ele, se sentando na cama ao lado dela. Seus olhos ainda focados nos verdes da morena - Resolvi me unir à causa. - disse, o que fez Leah arregalar os olhos.

Certamente não esperava por aquilo.

– Mas… isso... é ótimo! - comentou a morena, com a voz fraca. Um sopro de esperança era o que ela mais precisava no momento. Depois de tantos anos de sofrimento. Depois de tantas perdas.

Jacob narrava tudo aquilo que havia falado aos outros machos naquela noite, e a cada informação que dava, a Clearwater parecia mais radiante.

– Vou lutar. - falou Leah, o que fez o moreno fechar a cara. Isso estava fora de questão.

– Nem pensar. - respondeu Jacob, sério. - Não quero ter que me preocupar com sua segurança.

– Sabe muito bem que posso me cuidar sozinha. - resmungou ela. - Além do mais, isso é uma decisão minha.

– Você é minha companheira, não cabe a você decidir sobre isso. - falou o Black, começando a se arrepender de ter tocado no assunto "treino" com ela.

– Fala como se fosse meu dono. - disse a morena, cuspindo as palavras. Mas que droga, será que ele nunca conseguiria respeitar as decisões dela?

– Não é isso, Lee. - disse Jacob, reunindo seu autocontrole para tentar persuadi-la. - Só me preocupo demais com você...

– Não deveria. - falou ela, rudemente, se levantando da cama. - Sei me cuidar.

– Como alpha eu...

– Alpha? - exclamou Leah, em choque. Ele era o maldito organizador da rebelião e a proibia de participar?

– Eu a proíbo de lutar. - entoou sério. Leah era teimosa demais para entender.

– Como quiser, Black. - falou ela, rudemente. Ele era mesmo um cretino quando queria. - Agora se retire do meu quarto e fique a vontade no sofá.

– Quê? - rosnou Jacob, com a audácia dela.

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu. - falou Leah, impassível, abrindo a porta do quarto.

Jacob tremia e rosnava baixo quando pegou com força o travesseiro e saiu a passos firmes e largos do quarto. Era melhor assim. Não suportaria mais nenhum segundo daquela teimosia.

XxXxX

No dia seguinte o Black acordara com uma imensa dor nas costas devido as condições que a morena o havia sujeitado a dormir.

Merda.

Estaria um caco para o treino de hoje a noite.

Leah mal falara com ele ao acordar e aquilo já estava começando a tirá-lo do sério. Até quando ela permaneceria com aquela infantilidade?

Foi para oficina e aliviou suas frustrações, com a fêmea, no trabalho e já de noite retornou a casa. Tomou um banho demorado, sentindo as gotículas frias aliviarem seus músculos doloridos.

Colocou uma roupa própria para um treino e foi para a sala jantar.

Sam trajava uma roupa parecida com a sua.

– Quando pretendia me contar, Sam? - perguntou o moreno, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

– Achava mesmo que não me uniria à causa? - respondeu o Uley, se servindo da sopa.

– É bom tê-lo na equipe. - falou Jacob, o que fez Emily sorrir. Leah resmungou algo inteligível e continuou a comer.

Após um jantar silencioso, Jacob e Sam se despediram das fêmeas e tomaram rumo em direção ao galpão abandonado.

XxXxX

Ao entrar no local Jacob não pôde conter a expressão de surpresa.

– Puta que pariu... - murmurou Sam, abismado com a quantidade de pessoas ali dentro. Deveriam ter mais de mil homens e mulheres treinando.

Todos pararam de lutar quando Jacob entrou, uns em forma de lobo, outros na forma humana. Pareciam querer mostrar ao Alpha o quanto estavam dispostos a contribuir.

– Continuem. - entoou Jacob, com a voz rouca. Todos continuaram a fazer o que faziam e ele se aproximou de Embry, que coordenava uma parte dos treinos.

– Fizemos uma separação por áreas. - dizia o Call, apontando para diferentes zonas.- Paul e Jared ficaram encarregados de coordenar os treinos em forma de lobo. Já eu, você e Sam ficaremos encarregados de coordenar os treinos na forma humana.

– Incrível. - soltou Samuel, ainda perplexo.

– Realmente pensou em tudo, Embry. - falou Jacob, com certo divertimento no tom de voz. - Agora chega de enrolação e vamos ao trabalho. - completou.

Cada um seguiu para sua determinada área e 15 minutos produtivos se passaram. Jacob estava mais confiante a cada minuto, sendo rigoroso com os lobos de sua zona. Eles tinham de estar preparados para o pior.

Um barulho de porta se abrindo, seguido de vários uivos e assobios, se fizeram ouvir.

Uma carranca formou-se no rosto do moreno ao avistar sua companheira caminhando pelo centro de treino com um top preto e um short jeans curto e gasto, que estavam com total certeza, dispersando a atenção de todos os machos do local.

_Continua..._

N/A: E então? O que acharam desse final? Leah adora dar trabalho hahaha. Espero que tenham me perdoado por ter matado o seth e entendido o quão importante foi ter feito o que fiz para o rumo que a história está tomando. Espero que tenham gostado do cap.  
>Um beijo e até o próximo cap,<br>Gaabii  
>NB: Adorei! Tipo, aonde está o resto? Quero ler mais! Ahaha Admito que uma lágrima escapou naquela cena do cemitério, mas também devo dizer que soltei uma gargalhada ao ler o final do capítulo. Jake já devia saber a fêmea que têm. Era de ver que a Leah não ia ficar em casa de braços cruzados enquanto todos se divertiam. Até porque se ela fizesse isso, Jake ia passar muitas mais noites no sofá! Ahahaha Espero que tenham gostado e já sabem deixem comentário! X-O, Jane.


	15. capítulo 14

**CAPITULO QUATORZE:**

A passos largos caminhou em direção a causadora de problemas. Enquanto seus pés o guiavam até ela, ouvia os uivos e assobios direcionados a sua fêmea.

Sua.

Fêmea.

Tampouco gostava da maneira que os outros machos a olhavam, de forma cobiçosa, um tanto quanto atrevida. Acabaria com aquela palhaçada. E agora!

– O que faz aqui? - perguntou Jacob, rudemente, à morena parada a sua frente. Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no galpão. Tremia levemente diante da audácia de sua companheira. Como ela pôde mentir para ele?

– Achou mesmo que deixaria de lutar? - debochou a Clearwater, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Os lobos envolta deles perceberam que as coisas começavam a ficar sérias e voltaram a seus afazeres.

– Sabe muito bem que isto está fora de questão. - falou Jacob, em um tom de voz cortante. Já conseguia sentir o corpo ser tomado por espasmos de raiva.

– Como se suas ameaças fossem me impedir de algo. - falou ela, empinando o nariz, desafiando o lobo.

– Falo sério, Leah. - rosnou o moreno, a puxando pelo braço.

– Me solta. - rosnou ela, tentando se desenvencilhar do aperto dele.

– Vai me obedecer como uma boa companheira deve fazer. - falou ele, a arrastando na frente de todos.

Leah não poderia suportar tal vergonha. Ser puxada pelo Alpha para fora do galpão já era humilhante demais, mas ser expulsa pelo seu companheiro? Isso significaria que ela não era nada para ele, que ela não era sua igual. E que lhe caísse um raio em cima se ela ia permitir isso! Estava mais que claro que sua opinião era nula. Seu peito reclamou, sentindo uma repentina dor. Aquilo a enfureceu de tal maneira que o pegou pelo braço que a arrastava e lhe aplicou um golpe certeiro, o girando e fazendo com que seu imenso corpo parasse no chão.

Risadas ecoaram pelo galpão, enquanto ela se afastava pronta para mais uma confrontação.

Jacob por sua vez teve de conter um sorriso. Até quando sua preciosa fêmea pretendia ser tão teimosa?

– Já chega! - bufou o macho, se levantando em um segundo do chão, fingindo estar furioso. Seu corpo tremia de frustração e vergonha, por ter perdido uma luta assim sem mais nem menos.

Leah o observava impassível, sem nenhum arrependimento do que acabara de fazer.

O Black encarou uma última vez aqueles olhos esmeralda antes de andar a passos largos até ela e a erguê-la em suas costas, como se carregasse um saco de batatas.

– Perdoem minha companheira por sua imaturidade. - entoou Jacob a todos os lobos. - Terei que deixa-los mais cedo. Continuem sem mim. - e sem mais, o enorme macho saiu do galpão, com a Clearwater nas costas, surpreendido por ela não se ter posto a espernear e a gritar.

XxXxX

Leah deixou-se levar por Jacob até a casa. Não queria provocar nenhum escândalo muito menos chamar a atenção dos humanos. Ouvia a respiração descompassada dele enquanto fitava o chão terroso. Porque essa resistência toda em deixa-la lutar? Poderia ele achar que ela não seria forte o suficiente? Bufou irritada com seus próprios pensamentos.

– Será que agora você pode me soltar? - perguntou a morena, irritada, quando ambos entraram no quarto. Emily provavelmente já dormia, já que tudo na sala estava quieto e escuro e Sam se encontrava treinando no galpão.

– O que te deu na cabeça? - rosnou Jake, antes que algo mais pudesse ser proferido pela Clearwater.

– Por acaso é louca?- Não vou ficar parada de braços cruzados enquanto os outros se preparam para uma luta da qual eu pertenço. - rebateu a morena, séria, o encarando firmemente. - Quero liberdade tanto quanto os outros que lá estão. Então me diga Jacob Black, porque simplesmente não posso?

– Não quero ter que me preocupar com você. - confessou o Black, soltando um suspiro cansado em seguida.

A Clearwater parou abruptamente. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Apostava que a achava fraca demais para lutar. Um sentimento de inferioridade a tomou.

– Acha que sou fraca demais para lutar, então? - murmurou Leah, dando voz aos seus pensamentos, sentindo o gosto amargo da decepção. Começava a abrir seu coração e já encarava um transtorno a sua frente.

– Será que não percebe o quão importante é para mim? - exclamou o moreno, a pegando pelos braços e a sacudindo um pouco - Droga Leah! Você é mais do que minha simples companheira. - falou, a abraçando possessivamente.

– Sei me cuidar… - falou ela, abrandando o tom de voz, tornando-o mais doce - E se quer me ver feliz, terá que suportar me ver lutar. - completou, encarando o belo homem que a abraçava.

Seria ele capaz de entender o quanto ela precisava daquilo? Queria lutar por Ethan. Por Seth. Por si mesma.

Os braços de Jacob eram tão quentes, tão protetores. A felicidade explodiu em seu peito fazendo-a sorrir.

– Tudo bem. - concordou o Black, encantado com o sorriso de sua companheira. Ela era tão linda, tão especial.

Beijou-lhe os lábios carinhosamente percorrendo os lábios carnudos com a língua antes de traçar uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço e colo da morena, a fazendo suspirar.

– Seja minha Lee. - murmurou ele, possessivo, a deitando na cama. – Desta vez sem pressas… Só eu e você existimos neste quarto, nesta casa, nesta villa, neste mundo…

Leah suspirou sentindo os beijos leves que eram distribuídos pelo seu pescoço, colo e barriga. Estavam a descobrir-se um ao outro, tal como devia ter sido a primeira vez dos dois juntos. Ambos queriam mostrar um ao outro que havia um sentimento novo dentro do peito que ia crescendo de dia para dia, juntamente a novas descobertas sobre ambos, e que já não conseguia ficar escondido.

Leah tremeu levemente quando Jacob retirou seu top preto e depois a própria camisa suada do treino. Admirou aquele peito forte e musculoso. Seu companheiro era realmente o macho mais lindo que já vira.

– Quero você. - sussurrou ela, aplicando beijos sensuais pelo peitoral e abdomen do moreno, o fazendo rosnar baixinho.

Aqueles seios perfeitos expostos o hipnotizavam. Como uma fêmea conseguia ser tão provocante? Capturou aquela boca carnuda e vermelha em um beijo apaixonado, ambas as línguas se acariciando demoradamente, as mãos explorando o corpo um do outro.

Sem quebrar o beijo Jacob retirou o short da morena, para depois parar a olhando com mais desejo e fome.

– Sem calcinha? - gemeu o macho, sentindo seu corpo explodir de tesão diante da visão do sexo dela.

– Estava com preguiça de colocar uma. - brincou ela, enquanto terminava de retirar-lhe as calças. Observou o vantajoso membro do homem por cima do boxer preta. Céus, já estava completamente duro e ansiando por ela.

Lambeu os lábios sensualmente antes de se livrar da última peça do moreno e ficar frente a frente com o pênis dele.

Jacob sentiu sua respiração falhar ao perceber as intenções da mulher. Ela segurou o membro em uma das mãos e aproximou os lábios convidativos da cabeça pulsante dele. Lambeu mais uma vez os lábios antes de envolve-lo completamente em sua boca quente, fazendo com que um som gutural escapasse da boca do moreno.

Leah chupava e lambia toda extensão do grosso pênis fazendo Jacob rosnar com voracidade.A queria desesperadamente.

– Lee... - murmurou roucamente o macho, quando sentiu as ondas do orgasmo se aproximarem. Mas não era assim que ele pretendia alcançar o clímax.

Retirou-se da boca da morena, que o encarou confusa, para logo depois sorrir-lhe. Seu corpo tremia pelo contato com a pela macia e morena dela, então permitiu-se cobrir aquele corpo maravilhoso com o seu próprio.

– Jake. - suspirou Leah, antes de agarra-lo pela nuca e beija-lo avidamente. Aquele homem era seu sopro de vida. Seu vício. A chama que acalentava seu coração.

Suas línguas se acariciavam e exploravam mais uma vez. Ambos aproveitando ao máximo aquele carinho tão íntimo. As mãos de ambos percorriam o corpo um do outro, se conhecendo, se deixando envolver.

A boca do moreno logo deixou a dela para beijar-lhe os seios, chupando, lambendo e mordiscando cada um dos mamilos com delicadeza, fazendo com que Leah gemesse e arqueasse as costas.

Separou-lhe as pernas e a encarou. Os olhos esmeralda estavam fixos nos dele. A cor era intensa e dotavam de um brilho notável. A viu sorrir abertamente. Ela era mais linda ainda quando sorria assim. Um sorriso que era só ele. E de mais ninguém.

– Tão linda… - falou ele, sem quebrar o contato visual. Ela ainda sorria.

Aproximou novamente a boca da dela ao mesmo tempo que ia aproximando seu pênis da entrada dela e quando seus lábios se encontraram, a penetrou com força, arrancando um gemido alto da morena.

Começou a mover-se lentamente, mas indo fundo dentro dela. Ele tinha certeza que, por mais vezes que fizessem sexo, se bem que aquilo não pudesse ser considerado sexo e sim amor, ele teria sempre a sensação de ir um pouco mais fundo dentro dela. E saber que assim que a penetrasse iria sentir aquele calor a rodeá-lo e que era ela que o proporcionava só tornava as coisas mais fáceis e o desejo de as querer repetir uma e outra vez, vezes sem conta.

Leah arranhava-lhe as costas com as unhas e chupava-lhe o pescoço, tentando abafar seus gemidos.

– Mais rápido, Jake. - pediu a morena, em um sussurro ao pé do ouvido do macho, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, o pondo louco.

O Black rosnou diante do pedido de Leah e agarrou numa das mãos dela, entrelaçando os seus dedos, pondo-a acima da cabeça dela, e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, indo cada vez mais rápido e cada vez mais fundo dentro dela, vendo-a gemer, e arquear-se para ele.

– Abra os olhos Lee… - pediu o moreno e ela assim o fez.

A Clearwater nunca sentira nada igual na vida. Ter alguém tão intenso, tão perfeito. Jacob exalava pura masculinidade. Seu corpo logo foi tomado por infinitos espasmos, indicando que chegara ao climax. Segundos depois fora a vez de Jacob se derramar dentro dela, enquanto seu corpo tremia com a liberação.

Olharam-se mais uma vez, sem saber ao certo o que falar. Jacob sorriu e beijou-lhe delicadamente os lábios.

Nunca havia se entregado assim a uma fêmea. Sempre havia sido só sexo. Duro e distante. Nada que envolvesse sentimentos. Mas algo dentro de si mudou quando permitiu-se sentir algo pela mulher linda a sua frente. Nada do que sentira por Bella se comparava ao que sentia por Leah naquele instante. Aquilo era intenso e o consumia por completo.

– Sabe... - começou ela, receosa, com o macho ainda sobre si, o olhando atentamente - Gosto muito de você. - completou. Tinha total certeza que suas bochechas estavam coradas e não fazia ideia de qual seria a reação do lobo diante de tal revelação.

– Em apenas três transas já pôde constatar isso? - zombou ele, rindo, o que a fez fechar a cara e se desenvencilhar dele.

– Sabia que deveria ter permanecido calada. - resmungou a Clearwater, bufando. Era óbvio que ele ainda não nutria tais sentimentos por ela. Era cedo demais. Não poderia exigir tal reciprocidade dele. E, merda, agora queria chorar.

Jake a olhou divertido, notando a frustração da morena, até que viu as lágrimas. Puxou-a pelo braço, o que fez com que Leah sentasse em seu colo.

– Também gosto muito de você, _princesa_. - murmurou o Black perto dos lábios da morena, e vendo como os olhos dela ficavam surpresos.

Não entendia como, mas agora que entoara tais palavras seu peito se acalorou ainda mais. Ele realmente gostava dela. Não importava que se conhecessem a tão pouco tempo e nem que já haviam se odiado, o que importava é que haviam achado o caminho nos braços um do outro.

– Faça-me um favor, Black. - disse Leah, o encarando. - Não me chama de_ princesa_. Coisa mais ridícula. - completou, o que fez Jacob gargalhar. Aquela era sua fêmea. Sua mais que atrevida Leah.

XxXxX

Um mês se passou desde que Jacob reassumira sua posição como Alpha e que ele e sua companheira haviam se entendido. Depois de tantas frustrações as coisas pareceram tomar o rumo certo em La Push. Os treinos com os lobos a cada dia que se passava demonstravam melhoras e as reuniões com Embry, Paul, Quil e Jared também se mostravam produtivas.

– E então, conseguiram localizar as florestas remanescentes nos Estados Unidos? - perguntou Jacob, aos amigos, em um das reuniões feita nos fundos da oficina.

– Em praticamente todas as regiões onde as vilas se encontram temos florestas, não muito densas, mas que poderiam servir de refúgio. A única área que preocupa é a da Antiga vila... Lá os lobos teriam de se infiltrar no deserto.

– Não é de todo um problema. - falou o Black, analisando os papéis a sua frente. - O terreno rochoso do deserto seria um bom esconderijo.

– Teríamos que planejar com muito cuidado como reuniremos os lobos de todas as vilas para por fim iniciar a verdadeira batalha. - comentou Embry.

– E quanto às fêmeas grávidas e as crianças? - perguntou Paul, preocupado.

– Seriam os primeiros a partir. - disse Jacob. - Assim que resolvermos atacar, arranjaremos um jeito de leva-los para longe daqui. Temos que econtrar um local seguro.

– E quanto as outras vilas?

– Informaremos para que façam o mesmo. - respondeu o Alpha com convicção.

– Então, podemos avançar para o próximo passo? - perguntou Jared, inquieto.

– E qual seria? - perguntou o Black.

– Planejar um primeiro ataque. - respondeu Embry, colocando uma folha de papel em branco sobre a mesa.

XxXxX

_**Em uma casa próxima a vila de Phoenix...**_

– Basta, Charlie! - exclamou Isabella Swan, indignada. - Não suporto mais as visitas desse homem.

Já sabia que a filha referia-se a Edward Cullen. O homem a cortejava sempre que possível e ambos já foram vistos juntos muitas vezes pela alta sociedade americana de Phoenix.

– Não está a nosso alcance evitá-lo, Bella. - respondeu Charlie, com um semblante preocupado. Já haviam se passado meses, será que ela nunca superaria a partida do lupino? - Meu emprego depende dele, além disso o homem é um mafioso, não há nada que possamos fazer!

Entendia que o pai dependia do emprego que aquele traste lhe oferecia mas, ver os lobos presos em arenas era demais. Seu coração humano não suportava mais a maneira como o Cullen se referia a eles.

– Ter de acompanha-lo a eventos, deixa-lo tocar minha mão... É nojento! - bradou a garota, furiosa. - Não suportarei mais isso. Vai contra tudo o que acredito! - completou, com um semblante triste. Sentia falta de Jacob mais que qualquer coisa. Torcia para que ele estivesse bem.

– Bells, já falamos... - enquanto Charlie narrava o mesmo discurso de sempre a mente da mulher vagueou para uma memorável lembrança.

– _**Flashback -**_

– _Dói.- murmurou Bella, soluçando, enquanto se despedia secretamente do amigo naquele fim de primavera._

– _Nada foi tão difícil para mim, Bells.- falava Jacob, abraçando a amiga.- Do que me despedir de você._

– _Não fale como se nunca fôssemos nos ver novamente.- pediu a morena, com lágrimas nos olhos. Não sentiria mais os braços quentes de seu lobo para protege-la._

– _Se por acaso, isso acontecer.- disse o Black.- Me prometa que irá se cuidar._

– _E quem fará meus dias menos tediosos?- perguntou ela, enquanto o moreno limpava as lágrimas que teimavam em cair naquele rosto de porcelana._

– _Logo, logo aparecerá alguém novo.- disse ele, forçando um sorriso. Não suportava ver sua Bella chorar. Estava se esforçando ao máximo para não desabar na frente dela. Ela não merecia sofrer desse jeito._

– _Nenhum será como você, Jake.- respondeu ela, com um sorriso fraco. Sua garganta queimava e seus olhos estavam turvos._

_Delicadamente o moreno inclinou-se para frente e capturou os lábios rosados que tanto almejava. Se aquilo era realmente um adeus, alguma lembrança ele teria de ter de seu último momento com ela. O gosto salgado das lágrimas da Swan se misturava ao beijo sôfrego de ambos. _

– _**Fim do Flashback -**_

Para Bella aquele beijo significara o mundo. Teriam eles alguma hipótese se a rebelião se sucedesse?

– Fugirei. - soltou a morena, interrompendo o discurso do pai, que arregalou os olhos em choque. Precisava encontrar Jacob. E estava decidida a isso.

– Ficou maluca? - perguntou Charlie, chegando mais perto da filha.

– E se o senhor pensa da mesma maneira que eu… - falava Bella, com convicção. - Sugiro que faça o mesmo!

– E para onde pretende ir? - perguntou, Charlie.

– La Push.

_Continua…_

N/A: Eiiiiiiiita ! Será que a Bellita vai mesmo fazer uma coisa dessas? E quanto aos nossos lobos apixonados? Confesso que sorri bastante ao escrever aquela cena românica. Os dois merecem um pouco de paz. Mas só um pouco...ahhahaha.  
>Reviews?<br>Um beijo e até o próximo cap,  
>Gaabii<br>N/B: Geeeeeenntee! O bicho vai pegar! (Riso) A Bella vai para La Push? Se ela aparecer na frente da Leah, ela vai ser feita em farrapos! Vamos rezar para que isso aconteça! *Jane olha para Leah com um sorriso malicioso. Eu ajudo a enterrar os pedacinhos dela.* Agora a sério, eu não sou anti-Bella, eu simplesmente não suporto a garota. Sério, ela esteve sempre dependente dos outros, nunca fez a ponta de um corno (para falar português de Portugal) e agora quer estragar a vida dos outros? HUMF! Já dei meu desabafo, não atirem tomates em mim! (Riso) E aquele momento entre a Leah e o Jake? Eu acho que foi até bastante romântico! Pessoas, já sabem como se alimenta uma autora e uma beta, deixando reviews! X-O, Jane.


	16. capítulo 15

**CAPITULO QUINZE:**

– Perdeu completamente o juízo? - perguntou Charlie, quase tendo um colapso com a revelação da filha. - Quer ir de encontro ao causador da confusão?

– Ele é forte pai, sei que irá conseguir aquilo que quer. - afirmou Bella, com convicção. - E é por isso que tenho de estar ao lado dele, como sempre estive. Para ajudá-lo no que ele precisar.

– Bella, essa suposta guerra não lhe diz respeito. - falou o homem, passando a mão direita nervosamente pelos cabelos. - Não a quero metida nisso.

– Não cabe a você decidir, Charlie. - desafiou a garota, séria.

– Não irá a lugar algum, Bella! - afirmou o homem, com semblante duro. - Essa conversa termina aqui. - dizendo isso, se afastou da filha e rumou para a cozinha da casa.

XxXxX

– O que acham de instigar uma briga entre lobos durante a tarde? - sugeriu Jared, aos lobos presentes na semanal reunião secreta.

– Acho que seria óbvio demais. - palpitou Leah. Desde que ela e Jake haviam se entendido, mais uma semana se passara tranquila. Jake até consentiu que ela instruísse um dos grupos de luta.

– Estava pensando justamente o contrário. - falou Jacob, pensativo. - O melhor seria atacar de manhã cedo, quando os guardas estariam sonolentos e nunca esperariam por algum motim.

– Jake tem razão. - disse Embry. - Nesse primeiro momento o que devemos prezar é a discrição. Quanto mais silenciosos formos, melhor. Assim, os guardas demorarão a perceber que há algo grande acontecendo.

– E quanto às outras vilas? - perguntou Paul. - Se por acaso alguma iniciasse um ataque antes das outras tudo estará perdido, já que os equipamentos dos humanos avisariam à polícia das demais vilas.

– Podemos combinar uma hora precisa para o ataque. - falou Leah, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. - Um grupo de mulheres poderia tomar conta das grávidas e das crianças, as levando para o meio da floresta. - sugeriu a morena.

– Mas aonde elas se alojariam? - perguntou Embry, com o cenho franzido.

– Isso é o de menos, podemos montar acampamento. - respondeu a Clearwater. - Pensaremos em algo concreto quando a guerra houver se iniciado. Por enquanto, o melhor seriam esses acampamentos, onde o grupo poderia se deslocar para diferentes locais.

– Além disso não precisamos de walk-talks, já que nossas mentes privilegiadas se comunicam naturalmente quando estamos transformados.

– Humanos estúpidos... - resmungou Paul, com uma careta. - Pelo menos pudemos manter alguns segredos.

– Aposto que eles não sabem da nossa super capacidade de cura. - debochou Jared, arrancando risadas dos demais. - Nem se preocupam em verificar os feridos das lutas.

– É assim que ganharemos isso. - falou Jacob, sério. - Observando as pequenas falhas dos humanos e nos aproveitando delas.

– Operação _Ultimato_ iniciada. - falou Leah, batendo a mão na mesa onde um plano de ataque já começava a ganhar vida.

XxXxX

Charlie Swan suspirou cansado ao girar a chave no trinco da porta de sua casa. O dia fora exaustivo no trabalho e o que ele mais desejava no momento era um prato de comida de sua amável filha.

Estranhou as luzes da casa estarem apagadas. Normalmente Bella deixava a luz da sala e da cozinha acesas, aguardando a chegada dele.

_"Que diabos?"_ pensou o Swan, sentindo um arrepio na espinha.

Caminhou instintivamente até o interruptor de luz e o acionou, iluminando a sala por completo. A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa.

– Bells? - chamou o homem, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta. Teria ele feito algo errado?

Caminhou até a cozinha e ascendeu a luz, iluminando-a também. Tudo estranhamente normal. Observou algo pregado na porta da geladeira.

Era um envelope bege que levava seu nome.

Não perdeu tempo e tratou de arrancar o envelope dali e abri-lo as pressas. Se algo tivesse acontecido a sua Bella ele nunca se perdoaria. Seu coração deu um pulo ao reconhecer a delicada caligrafia.

'_Querido Charlie,_

_Por mais que exigisse que ficasse fora da questão dos lobos eu infelizmente não consegui. Eu sou uma das poucas pessoas, talvez a única, que deseja que os lobos tenham uma vida normal e livre e farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-los. _

_Perdoe-me papai mas tive que ir até La Push. Meu coração não se aquietou desde que perdi meu lobo e preciso, não!, eu necessito, vê-lo e ajuda-lo no que for preciso._

_Por favor me entenda e não venha atrás de mim. Estarei bem e quando puder lhe envio outra carta. _

_Beijos,_

_Bella'_

XxXxX

**Duas semanas depois...**

– Vamos, Jake! - falou Leah, debochada, com os punhos erguidos em modo de defesa. Ela e Jacob simulavam uma luta diante dos dois grupos aos quais eram responsáveis.

– Só não quero ser duro demais com você, princesa. - alfinetou ele, o que fez a morena deferir-lhe um soco na costela, atingindo-o em cheio.

– Nunca percam o foco. - bradou Leah, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto enquanto esperava seu companheiro se recuperar da investida.

– Isso foi golpe baixo. - murmurou ele, para que só ela pudesse ouvir. A Clearwater riu antes de ataca-lo novamente distribuindo socos que eram prontamente evitados pelo moreno.

Jacob se aproveitou da concentração de Leah nos golpes e aplicou-lhe uma rasteira, a fazendo desabar no chão.

– Atenção. Nunca se concentrem demais em algo. - disse ele, gozando. - Estejam sempre atentos a tudo a sua volta.

A Clearwater sorriu safada antes de se aproximar dele com a guarda baixa e, se aproveitando do efeito que provocava nele, deferiu um golpe, o levando ao chão.

– Analisem as fraquezas do inimigo. - debochou Leah, arrancando risadas de seus alunos. Eles sabiam que ela e Jacob eram companheiros, o que tornava tudo mais divertido.

Antes que Jacob pudesse tirar aquele lindo sorriso triunfante da face corada de sua fêmea ele foi interrompido por Embry.

– Jake, preciso que venha comigo. - pediu o Call.

– Posso continuar aqui. - falou Leah, o encarando. Ela ficava tão linda corada e arfante. Seus olhos pareciam ficar ainda mais vivos e brilhantes quando ela lutava.

– Obrigado. - murmurou ele, sorrindo. Se aproximou de sua morena e depositou um casto beijo naqueles lábios antes de se afastar dali.– Me espere em casa.

Embry e ele caminharam para fora do galpão em silêncio. Atravessaram a vila e foram e direção a oficina.

– É algo urgente? - perguntou o Black, quebrando o silêncio.

– Creio que sim. - respondeu o amigo quando ambos entravam nos fundos da oficina.

Tudo estava escuro mas, rapidamente, o local foi iluminado por velas e Jacob finalmente pode ver a silhueta de uma figura encapuzada. Retesou-se.

– O que significa isso, Embry? - perguntou Jacob, alterado. Teria o amigo agido pelas suas costas? Quem era aquela estranha criatura encapuzada a sua frente?

Antes que o Call pudesse lhe dizer algo, a pequena pessoa retirou o capuz que lhe cobria o rosto.

– Olá, Jacob. - murmurou Isabella Swan, com sua usual voz carinhosa.

Jacob arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer aquela pele de porcelana e aqueles olhos chocolate a sua frente. Tentou respirar. Mas, por alguma razão, não conseguia. Faltava-lhe ar nos pulmões.

Como aquilo era possível? Lembrava-se claramente de tê-la deixado em Phoenix a meses atrás. Sua melhor amiga. Sua...

– Be-bella? - murmurou roucamente o moreno, sentindo novamente o ar entrar em seus pulmões.

– Estou aqui, Jake. - falou ela, com um sorriso radiante.

Jacob pareceu recobrar a consciência e acabou com a distância entre os dois, a abraçando.

– Senti tanto a sua falta. - disse a Swan chorosa.

Bella estava mesmo em seus braços naquele momento. O coração de Jacob martelava forte no peito.

– Eu também... - sussurrou ele, com medo de que tudo aquilo fosse uma simples ilusão.

– Eu fugi, Jake. - falou Bella, se afastando dos braços quentes de seu lobo para encara-lo nos olhos.- Não suportava mais a vida medíocre que estava vivendo.

– Mas, porque aqui? - perguntou o moreno, com o cenho franzido.

– Precisava ver você. - respondeu ela, sorrindo novamente. - Saber se você estava bem, se havia seguido com seu objetivo...

– Tenho tanta coisa para te contar. - disse o Black, a abraçando mais uma vez.- Fique comigo em minha casa.

– Planejava mesmo fazer isso. - falou a morena.

– Mas e os humanos, Jake? - perguntou Embry, pela primeira vez se intrometendo.

– Tenho um armário no qual ela pode se esconder caso algum humano entre na casa. - respondeu Jacob.

– Não se preocupem, eu serei o mais discreta possível. - disse a Swan.

– Só poderá sair de casa à noite. - falou o Black, a encarando. - Tudo bem para você?

– Sem problemas. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

Os dois trocaram olhares de contentamento antes de se despedirem de Embry e voltarem para o lar de Jacob, a casa de nº 58.

– E então Bella, me conte um pouco do que perdi. - brincou o moreno, enquanto ambos caminhavam pela vila escura e deserta.

– Como você suspeitava o Cullen começou a me cortejar. - respondeu Bella, receosa.

Um rosnado baixo escapou dos lábios de Jacob. Odiava saber que aquele idiota andava rodando sua amiga.

– Ele não presta. - resmungou o macho.

– Eu sei... mas não poderia rechaça-lo de todo, já que o emprego do meu pai depende dele.- falou a morena, encarando o chão.

– Não é culpa sua, Bella. - disse o Black, tentando confortá-la.

– Essa foi a principal razão de ter fugido. - falou a Swan, com uma careta.

– Também tenho novidades. - comentou Jake, sorrindo. Não esperava a hora de contar a sua amiga que havia arranjado uma companheira. Queria apresentar a ela a loba mais perfeita que já vira. _Sua_ Leah.

Jacob abriu a porta da casa e entrou, sendo seguido pela amiga.

– O que ela faz aqui? - exclamou alguém a sua frente.

_Continua..._

N/A: O bicho vai pegar agora! Vocês já sabem muito bem quem é a dona da voz, certo? ahhahha Será que teremos ensopado de Bella no próximo capítulo? ahahhaha. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e se divertido com o momento casal de Jake e Leah. Eles são tããão lindos *suspiros*.  
>Reviews?<br>Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo,  
>Gaabii<br>N/B: UI! Agora é que vai haver porrada! Aceitam-se apostas! (Riso) Acho que o Jake anda com saudade do sofá e vocês o que acham? Deixem comentário. X-O, Jane.


	17. capítulo 16

CAPITULO DEZESSEIS:

Leah sentiu o cheiro de Jacob quando este abriu a porta e, virou-se no sofá com um sorriso para ele, que, logo sumiu de sua face ao sentir o cheiro de morangos que o acompanhava. Levantou-se lentamente observando a figura feminina por trás do macho e reconheceu-a imediatamente. Por momentos podia jurar ter perdido os batimentos de seu coração.

O que aquelazinha, aquela sonsa idiota, estava fazendo ao lado de seu Jacob? E como se não bastasse isso, porque ele a havia levado até ali?

Seu sangue fervia nas veias e seu coração batia descompassado no peito. Seu corpo tremia, mas controlou seus instintos.

– O que ela faz aqui?

Jacob a encarou já sabendo o quão frustrada ela se encontrava.

– Bella irá ficar conosco por um tempo. - respondeu ele, em um tom de voz calmo.

A songa monga branquela continuava parada perto da porta, calada e com os olhos no chão. Provavelmente morrendo de medo do olhar cortante que a Clearwater a lançava.

– Não vai não! - exclamou a morena, irritada, cruzando os braços em frente aos seios. - Essazinha não vai ficar aqui nem que caia um dilúvio sobre todas as vilas!

– Tudo bem Jake, eu... - começou a Swan, parecendo ganhar coragem, desconfortável pela situação que estava provocando.

– Mais respeito com a visita, Leah. - rosnou o Black, interrompendo a morena. - Bella irá ficar aqui sim!

– Não! - rebateu a morena, ácida, indo até os dois em passos largos.

– Bella, esta é minha, nada educada, companheira. - falou Jacob, lançando um olhar severo à Leah.

– Co-com-companheira? - perguntou a Swan, não entendendo nada.

– Isso mesmo que ouviu, Bella. - falou a Clearwater, ácida. - Estamos juntos.

– Leah! - chamou Jacob ríspido, afastando a amiga do olhar mortífero da loba.- Venha Bella, lhe mostrarei o seu quarto. - falou, por fim, ignorando as ameaças da Clearwater.

– Não acredito nisso... - murmurou Leah, com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. Como ele poderia feri-la assim? Ignorando os protestos desesperados dela? Preferiu não encará-lo mais e rumou até o quarto de ambos, fechando a porta com força.

XxXxX

O Black suspirou antes de voltar novamente sua atenção à amiga e pedir que ela o seguisse pela casa. Ambos caminharam em silêncio até um pequeno aposento que possuía um colchão e uma cômoda de roupa.

– Poderá ficar aqui. - falou ele, quebrando o silêncio entre ambos. Bella olhava para o aposento mordendo os lábios. Começava a se questionar se deveria ou não permanecer naquela casa.

Certamente não tinha esperado pela notícia de que Jacob havia arranjado alguém. Mas isso já era de se aguardar. Eles só tinham tido um beijo nada mais. E Jacob era tão lindo e tão amável. Mas mesmo assim doeu dar ouvidos à realidade. Observar a linda morena de olhos esmeralda a qual seu lobo expressava fortes sentimentos. Já havia notado certa animosidade entre elas. Mas também, não é para menos, estava invadindo o espaço pessoal dos dois e ela, ainda sendo um antigo amor...

Antigo amor.

Seu coração protestou em seu peito.

Sentia a garganta seca e seus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas.

– Por favor não chore... - pediu o lobo, a abraçando com carinho.

– Perdoe-me por alimentar falsas expectativas. - murmurou Bella, soluçando.

– Não planejei isto, Bells. - disse ele, tomando cuidado com as palavras, para não machuca-la ainda mais.- Simplesmente aconteceu. Não posso voltar atrás, e mesmo se pudesse, não tinha a certeza de o querer fazer.

– Ela é muito bonita. - comentou a Swan, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca.

– Ela é incrível. - falou o lobo, com certo orgulho no tom de voz. - Tenho certeza que uma hora ou outra vocês duas se entenderão. - completou, fazendo com que uma careta se formasse no rosto angelical de sua amiga.

Bella duvidava que aquilo alguma vez fosse se tornar realidade.

– Obrigada por me acolher. - disse a Swan, por fim. Já tivera muitas surpresas por um só dia. Agora precisava dormir e tentar desentalar o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta.

– Não tem de quê. - respondeu Jacob, com um sorriso amável. - Amanhã de manhã passo aqui para te ver. - completou, beijando-lhe a testa e rumando para fora do quarto.

Respirou fundo ainda sentindo o cheiro amadeirado do moreno no ar. Como sentira sua falta.

Uma lágrima solitária percorreu sua pele macia, indicando o fim precoce de qualquer coisa que poderia vir a acontecer entre os dois.

XxXxX

– Lee? - chamou Jacob, ao entrar no aposento. Fechou a porta e já podia sentir o olhar de sua fêmea queimando sobre si.

– Como pôde fazer isso comigo?! - exclamou Leah, rouca. - Sabe o quanto a odeio!

– Lee, não poderia deixá-la na rua. - respondeu o Black, em um tom de voz calmo. - Bella é minha amiga.

– E já foi mais que isso que eu bem sei. - disse a loba, em um tom de voz cortante. Faltava-lhe ar e seus olhos ardiam. Ninguém iria tirar Jacob dela! Nem mesmo aquela lambisgóia.

– Leah, meus sentimentos por ela mudaram. - murmurou ele, chegando mais perto da Clearwater.

– Isso não quer dizer que aquelazinha não tentará se engraçar para seu lado! - resmungou a morena, fazendo bico. Estava extremamente frustrada. Poderia ela suportar mais alguma perda? Já não sofrera o suficiente?

– Lee, se acalme meu amor. - pediu Jake, carinhoso.

– Só me acalmarei quando Isabella Swan estiver bem longe daqui! - exclamou, se aproximando do Black. Olhou-o dentro dos olhos com seriedade sabendo que ia quebrar.- Eu não quero te perder...- murmurou, por fim, com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Merda! Nunca fora tão sensível assim, que porra estava acontecendo com ela?!

– Eu te amo. - soltou o Black, fazendo com que Leah parasse de respirar e abrisse ligeiramente os lábios, surpresa.

O coração de Leah passou a bater em um ritmo descompassado em seu peito. Como explicar o que acabara de sair dos lábios convidativos de seu lobo?

– Já é a dona de meu coração, sua boba. - disse Jacob, a puxando para seus braços, sem quebrar o contato visual. Percebeu que a temperatura do corpo de sua fêmea estava extremamente alta. Era tão difícil assim ela acreditar que ele a amava?

– Te amo. - falou a Clearwater, por fim, com aquele sorriso radiante que ela só dava a ele, vendo com prazer como Jacob também ficava surpreso.- Para sempre. - completou, antes de puxar a nuca do moreno e capturar os lábios dele em um beijo apaixonado. As línguas de ambos se acariciavam e dançavam juntas em um ritmo sensual e intenso.

– Vou ama-la todos os dias. - disse o moreno, após o beijo ter sido quebrado, se afastando um pouco dela e retirando a camisa que vestia. - E de todas as formas possíveis. - completou, o que fez o sorriso de Leah aumentar ainda mais.

A loba não acreditou que tanta felicidade poderia caber em um só corpo. Retirou sua própria camisa ficando de sutiã na frente do moreno e voltou novamente para os braços de seu amor. Seu. E de mais ninguém.

XxXxX

Leah acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo a deliciosa dormência de seu corpo depois de uma longa noite fazendo amor com seu homem. Amava o contato entre a pele de ambos, sempre a fazia se arrepiar ter aquele corpo bronzeado junto ao seu. E aquela manhã não poderia ser mais linda. Acordar nos braços calorosos de seu macho, ambos nus e sonolentos.

Riu de toda aquela situação. Nunca imaginara que poderia ser feliz assim novamente.

– Acorda dorminhoco. - murmurou Leah, beijando o rosto de Jacob. O moreno resmungou algo inteligível antes de puxar Leah de encontro a seu peito, acordando devagar.

– Onde está o meu beijo de bom dia? - perguntou Jacob, manhoso.

– Que grude, Black. - respondeu a morena, fazendo com que ambos gargalhassem.- Você não era assim não... - completou, para logo depois beijar aqueles lábios lindos.

O coração de Jacob batia forte aquela manhã. E a causadora de todo aquele contentamento estava em seus braços.

– Precisamos levantar, já são 9:15.- falou Leah, formando um bico com seus convidativos lábios carnudos.

– Que merda... - praguejou o moreno, antes de se afastar de sua companheira e se levantar da cama. - Mais um dia exaustivo nessa porra de vila...

– De noite eu recompenso. - murmurou a Clearwater, lançando ao Black um sorriso malicioso.

Jacob gargalhou e tratou logo de colocar uma roupa, assim como Leah, que havia trazido suas coisas para o quarto do casal, já que Bella se apossara de seu quarto antigo.

Caminharam para fora do quarto e foram até a cozinha para encontrar os rostos de Sam, Emily e Bella já sentados a mesa do café da manhã.

– Graças a Deus. - falou Emily, quando os dois apareceram na sala. - Achei que haviam perdido a noção de tempo e espaço.

– Quase isso. - disse Jacob, sorrindo, percebendo que Bella mantinha o olhar fixo no pão que consumia.- Dormiu bem, Bella? - perguntou, se sentando ao lado da amiga na mesa.

– Uhum. - respondeu a mulher, sem graça.

Todos comeram conversando sobre os rebeldes, treinos e novos planos que estavam sendo arquitetados, mas o Black não deixou de perceber o quanto sua amiga parecia alheia e desconfortável naquele ambiente.

Uma batida forte na porta da frente fez-se ouvir na sala e, pelo cheiro, os lobos perceberam que eram os policias.

Todos congelaram em seus lugares. Era muito cedo para que alguém se tivesse apercebido da presença de Bella em La Push, a não ser que alguém tivesse falado. Jacob torceu para que não houvessem desconfiado de nada e que aquilo tudo não passasse de uma inspeção.

– Polícia. Abram a porta! - exclamou uma voz grossa do lado de fora.

– Emily, leve Bella até o grande armário no quarto de vocês e a deixe escondida lá. - pediu o Black, que foi prontamente atendido pela Uley, que saiu do aposento com Bella a seu encalço.

Jacob levantou-se da cadeira e foi abrir a porta. Seu coração martelava no peito e calafrios desconfortáveis se espalhavam por seu corpo.

Abriu a porta e dois policiais fardados entraram na casa.

– Em que posso ajudá-los? - perguntou Sam, com o cenho franzido.

– Viemos buscar um tributo. - respondeu um dos policiais, loiro de olhos castanhos.

Leah mordeu o lábio inferior receosa. Esperava que não fosse Emily novamente.

– E quem vai ser?

– Jacob Black. - disse o outro guarda, fazendo com que um grito sôfrego escapasse dos lábios de Leah Clearwater.

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

N/A: Sempre terminando os capítulos com um suspense no ar hahaha. Não consigo evitar, adoro fazer isso. O que acharam? Dão quanto tempo até que Leah perca a paciência e ataque a humana? E quanto ao Jake, como será seu momento na arena?

Amei escrever a cena romantica entre Jake e Leah, eu gosto da simplicidade em que os sentimentos dos dois se encontram.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e tenham ficado hiper curiosas pelo próximo hahahah

Beijos,

Gabi

N/B: Aawww O Jacob foi um fofo com aquela declaração. Foi simples mas fez derreter corações confessem! Mas agora ele vai para a arena! É sério, quando eu acho que mais nada pode correr mal, a Gaabii vem e muda tudo! Mas torna as coisas mais interessantes não concordam? Já sabem, deixem comentário. X-O, Jane.


	18. capítulo 17

**CAPITULO DEZESSETE:**

– Jacob Black. - disse o outro guarda, fazendo com que um grito sôfrego escapasse dos lábios de Leah Clearwater.

Emily chegou depressa na sala para amparar sua prima. A cor havia sumido do rosto da morena.

– Sou eu. - falou Jacob, impassível, sentindo um bolo se formando em sua garganta.

– Isso não pode estar acontecendo... - murmurou a loba, sentindo seu corpo pesar e seu coração apertar no peito.

– Vamos. - ordenou o humano, enquanto outros dois policiais escoltavam o macho.

– Não se preocupe, Lee… - disse Jacob, saindo da casa, lançando um último olhar à Clearwater. - Voltarei, meu amor. - completou, antes de sumir completamente das vistas de sua fêmea.

Leah sentiu-se sufocar enquanto seus joelhos fraquejavam.

– Tudo vai ficar bem. - murmurou Sam, amparando a morena .- Jacob é forte.

– Não posso perdê-lo... - sussurrou a Clearwater com lágrimas nos olhos. - Meu coração não irá suportar...

Emily e Samuel permaneceram ao lado de Leah até que esta se rendesse ao cansaço e adormecesse no sofá.

XxXxX

Jacob sentiu os músculos de suas costas relaxarem ao tomar a forma de um grande lobo avermelhado.

Se encontrava em um dos cantos de uma imensa arena. Seus olhos já haviam se acostumado com o breu das sarjetas e seu coração batia acelerado diante das expectativas de lutar novamente.

Havia lutado duas vezes. Uma luta, quando ainda era adolescente, devido a uma briga idiota com outro lobo em que ambos saíram bem machucados e a outra foi força do destino, havia sido escolhido no sorteio.

Agora, pela terceira vez aquilo também tinha sido caso do destino, a única diferença é que agora possuía uma força interior brutal, quase inquebrável. Força adquirida pelo amor que nutria por sua fêmea e a coragem de preparar uma rebelião.

Ele estava esticado no chão, com as patas da frente cruzadas e o focinho pousado sobre elas. Tinha os olhos fechados porque não precisava ver aquilo que o esperava. Não precisava ver as bancas que rodeavam a Arena repletas de humanos que vinham com um entusiasmo doentio ver aquele massacre, enquanto berravam os nomes dos competidores, gritando pelo seu favorito, ao mesmo tempo que comiam e atiravam a comida para arena e uns aos outros. Era custoso ver aquela comida ser desperdiçada, quando eles tinham de fazer os impossíveis para ter um pouco de pão na mesa, que tinham de distribuir por todos os habitantes da casa. Os círculos de apostas começavam mal se anunciavam os tributos e os humanos recorriam a essas apostas para tentar ganhar dinheiro. Outra coisa que deixava os lobos furiosos.

Mas o que mais havia de doente era vê-los trazerem seus filhos pequenos para assistirem a luta. Isso enojava qualquer lobo e loba que tivesse um código de honra incutido e pelo qual se seguia meticulosamente. As crianças batiam palmas com entusiasmo imitando os adultos, sem se aperceberem que aquele tipo de espectáculos era errado, afinal aquilo já lhes era incutido desde que nasciam.

A porta de aço que o separava do centro da arena finalmente se abriu, fazendo com que os intensos raios solares do verão o atingissem. Ele levantou-se devagar, esticando-se, numa maneira muito lupina de se espreguiçar, e sacudiu o pêlo avermelhado, para a passos lentos, entrar na arena.

Logo as pessoas começaram a gritar o seu nome o que o fez rosnar antes de ouvir o outro portão se abrir e a multidão enlouquecer em gritos e palmas. Ao que lhe parecia seu rival era bem conhecido pelos humanos.

O encarou, vendo-o entrar, lentamente, na arena até ficarem a uma distância considerável. Reconhecia aquele olhar mortal a sua frente. Aqueles dentes. Aquele corpo imenso e forte. Instantaneamente Jacob reconheceu o assassino de Seth.

"Como vai Black?" perguntou uma voz assustadora, invadindo seus pensamentos.

O lobo a sua frente lhe causava arrepios, mas tinha que se focar na raiva e na sede de vingança que sentia. Aquele maldito estava com os dias contados. Podia-se ver que aquele lobo já não tinha orgulho, que era um pau mandado dos humanos. Quando um lobo se perde em meio a ganância e ilusões proporcionadas pelos humanos não há mais volta. Eles nunca mais seriam puros e nobres como eram antes. O que Jacob via à sua frente era um desses casos. E para esses casos, só havia uma única alternativa. Morte.

"Não ouse se dirigir a mim" pensou Jacob, rosnando e mostrando os dentes.

"Não sobrará muito para com que falar quando acabar com você" rebateu o lobo imenso a sua frente, rosnando.

Segundos depois seus ouvidos sensíveis captaram a estridente voz do locutor, que apresentava seus competidores instigando ainda mais os espectadores.

Jacob precisava ser ágil se quisesse vencer a tal luta. Já sabia o quão forte era seu adversário então teria de canalizar todas as suas forças em uma decisiva estratégia.

Ouviu a sirene que indicava o começo da luta e ficou em posição de defesa, já sabendo que o primeiro ataque viria do lobo preto à sua frente.

O imenso lupino saltou com as duas patas dianteiras tentando acertá-lo mas ele rapidamente desviou do golpe, mordendo o pescoço do desgraçado.

O lobo preto ganiu antes de se esquivar dos dentes do Black e acertá-lo no focinho com uma de suas patas dianteiras.

Jacob atordoou-se com o golpe mas tratou de recobrar a consciência, afinal queria sair dali vivo. Regressar para Leah.

"Ela é bem bonita. Ela vai precisar de consolo quando eu terminar contigo. E quem melhor do que eu?" pensou o lobo preto enquanto os dois se rondavam.

Jacob viu tudo ficar vermelho por instantes e apercebeu-se que sua parte animal estava começando a tomar conta de si. Tal distração lhe custou algumas costelas quebradas.

Merda.

Ganiu e rosnou ao lobo protegendo a parte ferida, respirando fundo pelo nariz, tentando esquecer a dor.

O lobo preto o rondava mais uma vez acreditando já ter vencido a luta e provavelmente planejando um golpe final.

Jacob viu o próximo ataque antes que o outro lobo o concretizasse, e quando o lobo preto saltou sobre ele, simplesmente teve de o enfrentar para depois fechar as mandíbulas em volta do pescoço, apertar-lo com falta até sentir o osso e depois usando o seu peso fez o pescoço do lobo estalar.

O corpo ficou pesado e inerte no chão. Ele estava morto.

O lobo avermelhado soltou o pescoço do adversário e virou-lhe as costas rosnando a todas as pessoas nas arquibancadas que, depois de um segundo de silêncio, seguido aquele ato, tinham irrompido em gritos, exclamando seu nome. Eles o ovacionavam.

Jacob sentiu então todo o seu corpo doer e soltou um uivo para o ar de dor e desespero por aquilo que era obrigado a presenciar todos os dias.

XxXxX

Leah acordou de sobressalto ao ouvir os barulhos de porta escancarada seguidos de passos rápidos.

Abriu os olhos e deu-se conta que havia dormido a tarde toda. Mas aquilo pouco lhe importou, estava mais preocupada em socorrer Jacob, que entrou carregado por Sam e Embry.

– Coloquem-no aqui! - pediu a morena, apontando para o sofá gasto da sala.

Os dois homens acataram o pedido e logo o macho se encontrava deitado no móvel. Os olhos da morena se encheram de lágrimas ao constatar o estado em que seu companheiro se encontrava. Seu coração protestou.

– Amor... -murmurou Leah, passando a mão pelos cabelos suados do homem.

– Lee... - murmurou o Black, com dificuldade. A porra de suas costelas doíam como o inferno.

– Estou aqui, Jake. - falou a loba, carinhosa.

– Jake! - exclamou Bella, com certo desespero, agachando-se ao lado do sofá.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. - sussurrou o moreno, rouco. - Eu vou ficar bem.

Bella pôs-se a chorar e antes que pudesse encostar uma das mãos em seu amigo ouviu um rosnado ao seu lado. Leah a encarava com uma cara de poucos amigos. Certamente observava as intenções dela e não estava gostando nem um pouco. Mas Isabella estava farta daquela criancice da companheira de Jacob.

Ao encostar a mão direita na perna de Jacob constatou o quão quente ele estava. Quente além do normal.

– Ele está mal. - comentou a Swan, recebendo um rolar de olhos da Clearwater em resposta.

– Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei dele. - resmungou Leah, ainda afagando os cabelos do macho.

– Eu também. - disse Bella, com convicção.

Leah a olhou perplexa. Quem essa vaca albina pensava que era?

– Não será necessário. - alfinetou a morena, lançando um olhar frio à Swan. - Posso fazer isso sozinha.

– Não estou pedindo sua permissão, Leah. - desafiou a Swan, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Trate de tirar o cavalo da chuva, Swan. - rosnou a morena. - Ele é meu companheiro, você perdeu a oportunidade quando pôde, e sou eu que irei cuidar dele!

– Por favor, isso não é hora para bate-boca. - pediu Samuel, interrompendo a briga. - Jake precisa de cuidados.

– Sam, pode levá-lo até nosso quarto? - perguntou a Clearwater desviando o olhar de Bella para Sam, preocupada.

– Claro. - respondeu ele já se aproximando do corpo do amigo, junto a Embry, e o carregando facilmente.

Bella observou o corpo do amigo ser levado até o tal aposento e os seguiu até lá. Leah estava enganada se achava que ela iria desistir assim tão fácil.

– O que ainda faz aqui? - perguntou a Clearwater, ácida. Será que a garota não sabia ver quando não era apreciada ou seria muito burra para não entender a loba?

– Já disse que cuidarei do meu amigo também. - falou a Swan, séria. Caminhou em direção ao amigo estendido na cama.

– Não ouse se aproximar mais! - rosnou a morena, pronta para atacar a humana e arrancar-lhe a cabeça. Estava perdendo completamente a paciência.

– Não briguem... -murmurou Jacob, em um tom de voz sôfrego.

– Saia já daqui, Swan! - exclamou Leah, furiosa. - Está me atrapalhando!

– Por agora eu vou. - disse a humana. - Mas mais tarde voltarei para cuidar dele.- completou, lançando um olhar desafiador à loba e depois rumando para fora do quarto.

Leah bufou alto depois de ouvir a porta batendo. Voltou sua atenção para Jacob. Ele respirava com dificuldade. Retirou sua blusa empapada de suor e constatou que o macho possuía alguns ferimentos leves pelo peitoral e abdomen.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, engolindo o choro. Precisava ser forte e se focar em seu companheiro. Ele estava frágil e necessitava dos cuidados dela.

Tratou de limpar as feridas com cautela, vez ou outra ouvindo um protesto vindo dos lábios dele. Ao terminar colocou uma toalha sobre a testa do moreno. A temperatura de seu corpo já começava a se normalizar, o que trouxe algum sossego para o coração da morena.

– Obrigado. - murmurou Jacob, com dificuldade. As costelas dele provavelmente já estavam se curando. Mas o processo é um tanto quanto doloroso.

– Não há de quê, meu amor. - sussurrou Leah, em resposta, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Faço tudo por você.

Jake lhe lançou um sorriso fraco antes de fechar os olhos e cair no sono. Precisava recuperar suas forças e prosseguir com os planos. A maioria dos lobos contava com ele.

XxXxX

Era de manhãzinha quando Bella entrou silenciosamente no quarto do casal de lobos. Seu coração martelava no peito. Preocupava-se com o estado do amigo e queria poder ajudá-lo nesse momento tão difícil.

Percebeu que a Clearwater dormia ao lado do homem e atreveu-se a avançar, pé ante pé, até a cama onde ambos ressonavam.

Jacob dormia serenamente, seu peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo constante. Ajoelhou ao lado do homem e passou a observar suas feições. Obviamente era um homem belo. Com traços fortes e másculos. O cabelo negro e liso trazia certa suavidade a todo aquele poder e Bella pegou-se sorrindo.

Tocou-lhe a testa e constatou que o Black não tinha febre. Já se encontrava em sua usual temperatura lupina.

Passou os dedos delicadamente pela pele morena em um misto de esperança e saudade. Queria acreditar que os dois ainda poderiam ter algo. Mas seria como se alimentasse falsas esperanças. Suspirou, levando a mão até os cabelos negros e macios. Lembranças com o amigo inundavam a mente da morena.

– O que pensa que está fazendo?! - exclamou, Leah Clearwater, furiosa.

_Continua..._

N/A: Eita, que final teeeeenso. Será que é agora que a Bellita apanha? que merece, ô garotinha grude e intrometida. Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado da luta, me empenhei bastante para escrever aquela cena, queria honrar a morte do querido do Seth mais um pouco. Além disso, queria mostrar as reais habilidades do nosso Alpha amado ! hahaha.

Beijos,

Gabi

N/B: Serio que esta garota não se enxerga. Ela já perdeu a vez, porque não volta lá para de onde veio? E o que Jacob terá a dizer sobre isto? Será que vai apoiar Leah ou Bella? Aceitam-se apostas! X-O, Jane.


	19. capítulo 18

**CAPITULO DEZOITO:**

Ao zelar pelo sono de Jacob durante a noite a Clearwater acabou por adormecer a seu lado, se entregando ao cansaço. Ao menos dormira tranquila, sem ter que se preocupar com a possível piora de seu amado.

Sua audição apurada captou algo. Havia alguém naquele quarto além dela e Jacob. Abriu lentamente os olhos e deparou-se com Isabella Swan ao lado de Jacob. E, para ser sincera, foi a visão do inferno. A garota o acariciava com cara de apaixonada.

Leah sentiu o sangue ferver dentro de si.

– O que pensa que está fazendo?! - exclamou, furiosa.

Bella rapidamente retirou a mão do lobo, como se tivesse levado um choque.

– Eu…eu...

– SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE ANTES QUE EU ARRANQUE SUA CABEÇA!- exclamou a loba, tremendo de raiva. Estava prestes a entrar em fase.

O Black acordou de sobressalto ao ouvir a gritaria.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou o macho, confuso.

– Quer mesmo saber? - perguntou Leah irônica, lançando um olhar assassino a Swan. - Sua amiga estava dando em cima de você no nosso quarto e ainda por cima na minha frente! - exclamou, bufando. Fechou os punhos com força, cravando as unhas nas palmas. Quem sabe a dor a livraria de uma possível transformação indesejada. - Tem que ser muito vadia para dar encima do homem de outra!

– Leah! - ralhou Jacob, olhando feio para a morena.

– O que Jake?! - berrou a Clearwater. - Quer que eu veja essa humana dando encima de você e não faça absolutamente nada?!

– Bella, é melhor você sair. - sugeriu Jacob, recebendo um balançar de cabeça da Swan, que saiu do aposento as pressas, extremamente constrangida.

– É melhor mesmo, assim quem sabe ela some da minha casa e da minha vida! - gritou Leah, no intuito de que Isabella escutasse.

– Pare já com esse escândalo, Leah. - rosnou Jacob, se sentando na cama.- Será que uma vez na vida você poderia se controlar?

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago da Clearwater. Jacob estava defendendo aquela humana de merda?!

Sorriu amargamente para o homem sentado na cama.

Se ele havia escolhido a amiguinha, pois bem. Então que ele ficasse com ela. Estava pouco se importando.

– Sinceramente, eu não sei quem é mais ridículo nessa história. - debochou a morena, enquanto trocava de blusa. - Se é a Swan ou se é você.

– Leah... - tentou falar o Black, levantando da cama. A fêmea estava sendo inflexível. Ela tinha que compreender que ele e Bella tinham um passado e que não estava sendo nada fácil para a Swan superar que ele estava apaixonado por outra.

– Passar bem, Jacob. - resmungou a Clearwater, lançando um olhar decepcionado à ele.

Correu até a porta, saiu e a fechou com força.

Jacob suspirou pesado, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos. Leah era demasiado infantil. Rapidamente sua frustração se transformou em raiva. Se ela quisesse agir como uma criança mimada tudo bem. Não seria ele a correr atrás dela como um cachorrinho.

XxXxX

Leah bufava ao entrar na cozinha e deparar-se com Bella e Emily a conversar.

"Ela só pode estar de sacanagem?!" pensou a loba, sentindo aquela vontade de matar a humana surgindo novamente dentro de si.

– Eu já não disse para você sumir das minhas vistas?! - exclamou a loba, irritada. Era hora daquela lombriga escutar algumas verdades.

– Pare de me tratar dessa forma.- desafiou a Swan, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentada. - Exijo respeito.

– Lamento te desapontar, Swan, mas você não está em condições de exigir nada! - rosnou Leah, trincando os dentes.

– Eu não fiz nada. - defendeu-se Isabella. Tudo bem que ela havia acariciado Jacob, mas, era tão difícil para ela ter que se afastar dele dessa maneira. Leah estava tão cega de ciumes que nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de reparar isso. Bella estava destroçada. Precisava de tempo para se recuperar e se acostumar com as mudanças.

– Parem já com essa briga estúpida. - pediu Emily, pousando a mão na barriga de quatro meses.

– Mais é muito sonsa mesmo... - debochou a morena, encarando Isabella com um olhar ferino. - Vamos ver se continua assim depois que acabar com a sua raça! - completou, se aproximando de Bella no intuito de ataca-la.

As ações da Clearwater foram prontamente impedidas por Jacob que agarrou-a pela cintura.

– Controle-se Leah! - exigiu o Black, tentando evitar que a fêmea fizesse alguma besteira. - Não está vendo o quão estúpido é tudo isso?!

Leah congelou nos braços do macho. Era impressão dela ou ele acabara de chama-la de estúpida? Seu coração falhou uma batida. A Swan tinha passado dos limites e ela era a única que tinha percebido? Sua garganta queimou e ela já conseguia sentir as lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos. Mas desta vez não eram lágrimas de tristeza, e sim de raiva. Raiva da sonsice de Isabella. Raiva da superproteção de Jacob com a garota. Raiva pela falta de apoio de Emily. Raiva por não ter mais Seth ao seu lado.

– Foda-se. - disse, séria, se esquivando brutamente de Jacob. Encarou a todos mais uma vez antes de sair porta a fora.

XxXxX

Lágrimas caíam quentes e grossas pela face de Leah enquanto ela corria pela tão conhecida Vila. Seu coração protestava no peito e seus pés descalços reclamaram diante do contato com o chão terroso. Ignorou o conflito interno e focou-se em chegar até sua tão acolhedora mangueira.

A árvore era seu refúgio. Sentia-se segura ao descansar encostada em seu tronco.

Tratou de engolir o choro e sentar-se no pé da árvore. Era hora de ter um momento de sossego naquela manhã infernal.

Respirou fundo por alguns minutos, sentindo o cheiro de fruta madura que a árvore exalava. Logo, uma vontade súbita de comer uma manga lhe invadiu.

Levantou-se e escalou a árvore com facilidade, pegando duas frutas. Ao descer procurou ficar em baixo de uma área sombreada. O verão não dava trégua e a manhã já começara a dar sinais disso.

Retirou o pequeno canivete, que sempre levava consigo, do bolso de trás de seu jeans. Descascou a fruta.

Ao chupar a manga uma primeira vez, Leah sentiu aquela sensação maravilhosa de satisfação, deliciando-se com o sabor adocicado. Devorou a primeira manga com avidez, esquecendo-se completamente das frustrações.

Quase não havia movimento naquela parte remota da vila, e isso era justamente o que a fazia amar aquele lugar. Conseguia ouvir o canto dos pássaros e o balançar das folhas nos galhos. Uma leve brisa batia em seu rosto melado de manga.

Sorriu abertamente. Sentindo o sopro de liberdade que a natureza lhe enviava.

– Está tudo bem? - perguntou alguém a sua frente.

Leah pousou o olhar sobre o dono da imponente voz e surpreendeu-se.

– O que te traz a esses lados da vila, Embry? - perguntou a Clearwater, divertida.

Embry era um dos lobos mais bonitos que já vira. Era alto, forte e de pele morena. Mas o que mais a encantava nele eram os olhos de cor oliva e os cabelos curtos levemente encaracolados.

(foto do embry)

– Eu é que te pergunto, o que faz aqui sozinha a essa hora? - rebateu o moreno, com um sorriso radiante.

Leah sentiu-se incomodada com o olhar do lobo sobre si e limpou a boca suja com as costas da mão direita.

– Precisava de um tempo para pensar. - respondeu a morena, com um sorriso sem graça. - E você?

– Digamos que eu adoro uma certa fruta. - disse ele, arrancando uma risada gostosa da Clearwater.

– Fique a vontade. - falou Leah, estendendo a outra maga, que havia pego, para o Call.

Embry retirou o fruto da delicada mão e o descascou.

– O que está esperando? - perguntou a morena, com a sobrancelha direita erguida.O Call sorriu antes de chupar a manga e lambuzar-se inteiro.

– A melhor coisa é se sujar. - comentou ele.

Leah sorriu mais uma vez ao observa-lo comer o fruto. Aquilo lhe parecia tão natural, tão confortante. Era quase como se eles fossem livres.

– Ei vocês! - exclamou um guarda atrás dos dois. - Não podem comer os frutos! - completou, indo em direção a eles.

Embry riu antes de agarrar a mão da morena e começar a correr com ela, fugindo do guarda.

Correram até o centro da vila e se camuflaram no meio da multidão.

– Por acaso você é louco? - perguntou Leah ao homem parado ao seu lado. Ambos estavam sem fôlego e respiravam com dificuldade.

Riram juntos de tudo aquilo e o Call tratou de largar a mão da morena.

Um rosnado foi ouvido por ambos.

A Clearwater encarou Jacob impassível. Embry perdeu a cor do rosto. Não haviam percebido que estavam bem em frente a oficina. Que ironia do destino.

– Não é nada do que você está pensando, Jake. - comentou o Call, encarando o amigo. O Black lhe lançava um olhar duro e ameaçador.

– É claro que não. - debochou o macho, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez.- Mas tenho a total certeza de que foi Leah a culpada.- completou, fazendo com que a morena fechasse a cara.

– Não tenho tempo para isso. - comentou Leah, se afastando de Embry. - Vou pra casa, assim não precisarei mais olhar para sua cara.

– Olha como fala comigo. - rosnou o Black, trincando os dentes. - Ainda sou seu companheiro.

– O que aconteceu com a Bellinha meu bem? - debochou a morena. - Esqueceu-se dela assim tão rápido? - completou, o que fez Jacob agarra-la fortemente pelo braço.

– Volte já para casa. - ordenou o macho. - Mais tarde conversamos. - e dizendo isso a soltou bruscamente, entrando a passos largos na oficina.

O Call lhe lançou um olhar pesaroso antes de seguir o trajeto de Jacob.

Um gemido de frustração escapou dos lábios da morena.

Jacob era tão hipócrita. Afinal, ele a julgava errada quando sentira ciúmes de Bella e agora isso. Esse ciúme bobo em relação a Embry. Pelo amor de deus, o cara é a porra do melhor amigo dele. Será que ele realmente não confia em ninguém?!

Caminhou, lentamente, de volta a casa de nº 58 esperando não ter que encontrar Isabella Swan em seu caminho.

XxXxX

– Por favor não diga nada. - pediu Leah, à prima. Ambas estavam na cozinha preparando a sopa a ser vendida.

– Me preocupo com você. - comentou Emily, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

– Só não quero ter que pensar em nada no momento. - falou a morena, passando as mãos pelos cabelos longos e negros. - Parece que sempre que tudo vai bem, algo ruim tem de acontecer.

– Não fale assim, Lee. - disse a Uley, apagando o forno à lenha.

Leah limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos e, sem dizer mais, saiu da sala.

Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, sentindo o coração bater forte em seu peito. Precisava dar um fim àquele sofrimento. Era hora de cortar o mal pela raiz.

Abriu a porta de seu antigo quarto com um chute, deparando-se, em seguida, com o olhar assustado de uma Isabella Swan.

– Quero você fora da minha casa ao anoitecer. - disse a loba, impassível. Chega de ser boazinha com essa sonsa.

– Jake não va...

– Não interessa o que Jacob diz ou o que ele vai querer, garota.- cortou a Clearwater, furiosa. - A casa é minha e eu decido quem fica e quem sai. Minha paciência com você acabou.

– Mas…

– Mas eu falo chinês, Swan? - perguntou Leah, ignorando os protestos de Isabella. - Quem sabe assim aprende a respeitar o que é dos outros.- A Swan lhe lançou um olhar assassino antes de concordar com a cabeça. - Ótimo. - murmurou, com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto.

Virou as costas e, em instantes, já entrava no próprio quarto.

XxXxX

As horas passaram lentas enquanto Leah vendia a sopa para os moradores da cidade. O treino de hoje seria pesado e não estava nem um pouco a fim de encarar o semblante irritado de seu companheiro.

Suspirou pesadamente ao entrar em casa as 19 horas. Captou o cheiro da sopa no ar e seu estômago roncou.

– Leah? - chamou Emily, da cozinha. - O jantar já está pronto.

A Clearwater caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se pesadamente em uma das cadeiras. Serviu-se e sorveu toda a sopa em rápidas goladas.

– Céus, Lee, porque a pressa? - perguntou Emily, com certo divertimento.

– Treino. - murmurou a loba, enquanto se levantava.

– Uma hora ou outra terá de encara-lo Leah. - disse a prima, enquanto observava a morena sair do aposento. Ela era tão fácil assim de ler? Como Emily sabia que se tratava de Jacob?

Foi até seu quarto, trocou-se e saiu de casa. Caminhou pela vila torcendo para não encontra-lo e esperou sentada em um dos bancos da praça até a hora de ir para o treino.

XxXxX

Jacob trabalhara intensamente o dia todo, evitando as investidas de Embry e focando-se nas engrenagens. Procurou não pensar na discussão que tivera com Leah e esperava explicações razoáveis da mesma a respeito do estranho encontro com o Call.

Suspirou, exausto, ao sentar-se a mesa para jantar aquela noite. Já eram 20:30 e daqui a meia hora teria de ir para o treino.

– Onde está Leah? - perguntou, e tanto Emily quanto Bella baixaram a cabeça.

– Já jantou. - respondeu Sam, terminando a sopa.

O Black deu de ombros e tratou de continuar a comer. Leah não escaparia dele. Era uma questão de tempo até que os dois se confrontassem.

Ao terminarem a refeição, Samuel e ele vestiram-se e saíram da casa.

Correram até o galpão e depararam-se com os usuais alunos.

– Desculpem a demora. - comentou Jake, vendo que todos os lobos e lobas ali presentes o encaravam.

Os alunos sorriram e gritaram, fazendo com que o macho se surpreendesse.

"Que porra estava acontecendo?" pensou o Black.

– Todos ficaram sabendo de sua luta. - comentou Embry, também sorrindo. - Eles querem parabenisa-lo por sua força e coragem.

Jacob ao olhar em volta deparou-se com Leah, em um canto. Ela não sorria e muito menos comemorava.

– Muito obrigado.- entonou Jacob, fazendo a multidão se calar.- Mas ainda temos muito trabalho a fazer. Não posso vencer essa guerra sozinho.

Todos os lobos concordaram e continuaram a treinar.

Observou a Cleawater ensinando algo a seus alunos e preferiu não interromper. Em casa os dois teriam muito tempo para conversarem.

O tempo passou rápido ao coordenar sua turma de lobos e lobas. Estava feliz pelo progresso de todos eles, e quando os dispensou lhes disse isso. Estava suado e seus músculos protestavam, doloridos. Era hora de ir para casa.

Procurou, mais uma vez, sua fêmea com o olhar mas não a encontrou em parte alguma.

Saiu do galpão e andou até sua casa. Abriu a porta da frente e entrou, sendo recebido pelo escuro que inundava a sala. Ascendeu a luz e deparou-se com um pequeno envelope sobre a gasta mesinha da sala.

Franziu o cenho ao constatar que o envelope levava seu nome.

"Querido Jake,

Muito obrigada por me receber em sua casa. Você foi amável, gentil e muito generoso ao abrir as portas de seu lar a uma estranha. Esperava poder ficar mais, mas diante de todas as circunstâncias e protestos envolvendo sua companheira, tive que me retirar. Talvez seja melhor assim. Preciso de um tempo para pensar e colocar as coisas no lugar. Saiba que sempre estarei ao seu lado e fique tranquilo pois estou hospedada na Casa de Embry, Paul e Jared. Eles foram muito simpáticos em me receberem. Qualquer dia desses venha me visitar.

Da sempre sua,

Bella"

Jacob rosnou alto ao terminar de ler a carta. Amassou o papel em sua mão e caminhou pesadamente até o quarto que dividia com Leah. É claro que isso tudo havia sido culpa dela. Loba teimosa e ciumenta.

Escancarou a porta do quarto pronto para gritar e xingar até as ultimas gerações da mulher, mas, assim que tentou, sua garganta queimou e um característico cheiro de especiarias invadiu-lhe as narinas.

_Continua..._

N/A: Que final hein? Advinha o que tem no próximo cap? :P Espero que tenham gostado do cap e que tenham entendido um pouco mais do lado da Bella. Ela realmente passou dos limites mas o coração dela está quebrado, pobrezinha. Ela precisa de tempo para se curar. A leah foi totalmente inflexivel com ela. Mas fazer o que, é a lee e a bella, as duas nunca se entenderão. Não em um futuro próximo pelo menos. O que será que jake vai fazer? Será que dará uma boa palmada no traseiro teimoso da nossa loba favorita?

Beijos,

Gabi


	20. capítulo 19

**CAPITULO DEZENOVE:**

– Leah? - rosnou Jacob, perdendo completamente os sentidos ao entrar no quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

– Olá, Jacob. - murmurou a morena, se levantando da cama, vestindo um robe preto. Seu baixo ventre queimava de desejo mas não daria esse gostinho a seu companheiro de vê-la assim tão vulnerável.

O Black respirou fundo e captou o aroma tão característico de Leah. Aquela essência o hipnotizava, o deixava sedento por ela. Pôde sentir seu membro crescendo dentro da calça de treino, armando um visível volume. Mordeu a língua tentando arranjar algum foco. Em nenhuma hipótese ele deixaria Leah se safar dessa assim tão fácil.

– Que porra você estava pensando ao expulsar Bella de casa?! - exclamou o moreno, com os olhos em brasa. Estava extremamente irritado e a frustração sexual só alimentava ainda mais seu estado de espírito.

– Ela mereceu. - resmungou Leah, com uma careta. - Dando encima de você na minha cara, mesmo sabendo que estávamos juntos. Achou realmente que não faria nada?! - completou, se aproximando mais do companheiro.

Jake rosnou alto ao sentir aquele cheiro tentador mais próximo a ele. Era torturante não encostar em Leah. Xingou-se mentalmente.

– Se você fosse uma pessoa normal e madura não teria a ameaçado de morte e sim conversado com ela. - disse o macho, ríspido. Precisava se afastar dela. Uma sirene já soava alta em sua mente.

– Que graça teria se eu fosse normal, Jake? - perguntou a Clearwater, em um tom de voz malicioso. Estava cansada de toda aquela conversa de Jacob. Era hora de ela ter sua merecida recompensa depois de ter que aturar tanta merda.

– Será que não percebe o quão furioso eu estou com você?! - exclamou o Black, revoltado, passando as mãos furiosamente pelos cabelos.

– Eu gosto dessa fúria toda. - respondeu a morena, sensualmente, antes de abrir o robe que vestia, ficando completamente nua aos olhos do macho. - Torna tudo mais excitante.

– Vadia. - xingou Jacob, antes de acabar com a distância entre os dois corpos e capturar a boca carnuda da mulher.

As línguas dos dois travavam uma batalha, buscando cada vez um maior contato. Leah optou por rasgar a blusa suada do moreno e arranhar-lhe as costas no processo.

Um som gutural escapou dos lábios de Jacob ao quebrar o beijo e abocanhar um dos mamilos da fêmea, lambendo e chupando o local intumescido. Leah gemia e se contorcia em seus braços.

– Geme, cachorra. - rosnou Jacob, em um tom de voz malicioso. Abocanhou o outro seio e passou a lambe-lo e chupa-lo como havia feito no outro.

– Jake. - gemeu Leah, mordendo os lá aquela inquietação em seu baixo ventre estava a deixando louca. Precisava de Jacob dentro de si.

– Quer prazer? Eu te darei prazer... - murmurou o homem, antes de descer as próprias calças e cueca, expondo o membro duro e grosso. Jacob a ergueu no colo e a encostou na parede, para logo depois entrar rápido e fundo dentro dela.

O corpo de Leah tremeu com a sensação maravilhosa de ser preenchida por ele. Gemeu com gosto. Sua pele queimava de desejo e sua boca precisava do carinho da dele.

Jacob praticamente uivou ao entrar no interior quente e apertado de Leah. Dificilmente haveria algo melhor do que estar dentro de sua fêmea. Passou a mover-se dentro dela de forma selvagem, quase insana. Leah havia instigado o animal dentro dele, agora teria que suportar as consequências.

A morena puxou levemente os cabelos do macho e uniu a boca dele à sua novamente, enquanto ele estocava fortemente dentro dela. Suas mãos passeavam pelo peitoral e abdomen do moreno, por vezes acariciando e por outras arranhando.

Um rosnado escapou dos lábios do Black ao quebrar o beijo e lamber a marca no pescoço da fêmea.

– Eu te amo, meu lobo. - murmurou Leah, ao pé do ouvido do macho quando ambos já estavam próximos ao clímax.

Jacob estocou uma última vez antes de se liberar dentro dela em rajadas quentes. O corpo da Clearwater tremeu, sendo percorrido por deliciosos espasmos.

– Também te amo, minha malvada. - disse Jacob, ainda unido à morena, enquanto a carregava até a cama. - Vou lhe dar o castigo que merece. - completou, sorrindo safado, enquanto se retirava de dentro dela e a jogava na cama.

– Uiii, que medo. - zombou a morena, rindo, antes de ser coberta pelo corpo escultural de seu belo companheiro.

XxXxX

– Jake, meu amor, vai se atrasar para o trabalho. - murmurou a Clearwater, tentando acordar o macho.

O Black resmungou antes de coçar os olhos e se espreguiçar na cama. Ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com sua Leah ainda nua a contempla-lo.

– Vai ficar aí só olhando? - debochou o moreno, antes de enlaça-la pela cintura e enfiar o nariz na curva do pescoço dela. - Seu cheiro é tão delicioso. Ou melhor... você é deliciosa. - completou, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela.

– Ahh é? - brincou a mulher, trocando de posição com o companheiro, ficando por cima.

– Vou te comer todinha. - disse o Black, rouco de desejo.

– Infelizmente você tem que ir para o trabalho. - comentou Leah, para logo depois se apossar dos lábios apetitosos do macho. - Se tivesse acordado mais cedo... - completou, ao quebrar o beijo.

– Acontece que uma certa morena não me deixou dormir a noite toda. - comentou Jacob, lançando a ela uma piscadela, trocando as posições novamente.

– Mas porque, posso saber? - debochou Leah, rindo.

– Safada. - sussurrou o macho antes de roubar um beijo da mulher e se levantar da cama.

XxXxX

– E isso são lá horas de começar a cozinhar? - perguntou Emily, ao entrar na cozinha as 14 horas e deparar-se com a prima cozinhando.

– Desculpe o atraso. - respondeu Leah, com um sorriso sem graça.

– Sei muito bem o motivo desse atraso. - brincou a Uley. - Anda pensando demais em seu companheiro.

– E há algo de errado nisso? - perguntou a morena, sorrindo abertamente.

– De modo algum. - disse a prima, retribuindo o sorriso. - Mas o foco a senhorita precisa manter né?

– Não irá acontecer de novo, Em, eu prometo. - falou a Clearwater, enquanto colocava alguns ingredientes dentro da panela fumegante.- É que ontem eu tive meu cio e...

– Céus Leah! - exclamou Emily, preocupada. - Não me diga que...

– Francamente Em, esperava que não o fizéssemos? - zombou a morena, fazendo a prima corar.

– Não é isso querida. - respondeu Emily, se aproximando dela. - É que... sabe... você pode engravidar...

– Vira essa boca pra lá, Emily! - exclamou Leah, fazendo uma careta. - Da primeira vez não aconteceu, o que diz que vai acontecer dessa vez? Além disso, a maioria das fêmeas demoram a engravidar.

– Não se garanta, Lee. - disse a Uley. - Da próxima vez tome cuidado.

– Tá bom, Em. - falou a Clearwater, fazendo pouco caso.

– E ande logo com essa sopa! - ralhou Emily, arrancando uma risada gostosa da morena. - Eu e seu sobrinho estamos famintos! - completou, alisando a barriga de quase cinco meses.

XxXxX

O dia passou voando e quando Jacob deu-se por si já estava no centro de treinamento comandando sua turma.

– Sintam a presença do oponente. Utilizem seus sentidos aguçados a seu favor. - falava o Black enquanto observava os alunos duelando em pares.

Uma de suas pupilas de maior destaque era Claire, uma jovem fêmea de vinte e dois anos. Ela era baixinha mas, possuía uma destreza impressionante.

Segundos depois de concluir sua fala, o oponente dela já estava no chão.

– Bom trabalho Claire. - murmurou Jacob, em um tom de voz orgulhoso.

– Jake. - chamou alguém atrás de si. Virou-se e se deparou com Quill.

– Embry quer falar com você lá na oficina.

– Ok. - respondeu o moreno.- Prestem atenção, agora a aula de vocês será supervisionada por Quill.

Todos os pupilos deram um leve aceno de cabeça em concordância antes de voltarem a seus afazeres.

– Fica de olho neles. - murmurou Jacob, para que só o lobo ouvisse. Dito isso tratou de rumar até a oficina.

XxXxX

– Que bom que chegou. - disse Embry, ao amigo. Era difícil mascarar o sentimento de preocupação que trazia dentro de si. Não era bom em dissimular as coisas. - Precisava falar com você urgentemente.

– Algo grave? - perguntou o Black, com o cenho franzido.

– Temos um problema, Jake. - comentou o Call, passando a mão direita pelos cabelos levemente encaracolados.

Embry

– O Outono se aproxima...

– Mas o que isso... - Jacob deixou a fala morrer ao assimilar o que o amigo acabara de lhe dizer. Faltava uma semana para o começo do outono, isso os dava 3 meses até que o inverno chegasse.- Merda. - praguejou o moreno, trincando os dentes. Fora descuidado o suficiente para não pensar nas estações do ano. Esqueceu-se do inverno rigoroso que assolava a américa do norte.

– Nem tudo está perdido. - disse Embry, colocando a mão esquerda no ombro do amigo. - Teremos que ser rápidos quanto ao possível ataque.

– Mas não estamos preparados.

– Uma ova que não estamos. - rebateu o Call, com os olhos brilhando. - Aqueles lobos treinam diariamente, acha mesmo que não estão preparados?- perguntou o macho. - Eles já estão treinando a quase três meses. Além disso, temos nossos instintos a nosso favor, Jake. - falava o moreno. - Está no nosso sangue. Na nossa alma.

– Tem razão. - disse o Black, sério. - É hora de dar o primeiro passo.

XxXxX

Charlie Swan torceu o nariz ao sentir a adocicada fragância de Edward Cullen a impregnar-se por sua sala. Aquele perfume caro o punha doente.

– Como vai, Chefe Swan? - perguntou o ruivo, com um sorriso desdenhoso. Adorava o poder que exercia sobre o indefeso chefe de polícia.

– Muito bem, e o senhor? - respondeu o Swan, cordialmente, retribuindo o sorriso. O Cullen com total certeza o punha nervoso. Já conseguia sentir suas mãos começarem a suar.

– Também. - falou Edward, fazendo pouco caso. - Me diga, Chefe, onde está Bella? - perguntou, por fim, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas.

Charlie engoliu em seco. Como explicaria a ausência da filha. Sentiu-se num beco sem saída. Precisava pensar em uma desculpa. E rápido.

– Está na casa da tia. - respondeu o homem.

– Isabella viajou para a antiga região do Alaska, então? - perguntou o ruivo, sorrindo novamente. Podia enxergar o medo do chefe de polícia a quilômetros de distância. Era óbvio que o idiota estava mentindo.

– Sim Senhor. - respondeu o chefe Swan, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo em seu tom de voz.

O Cullen riu da tentativa medíocre do homem.

– Pois bem. - comentou o Cullen, antes de caminhar em direção a porta da casa. - E quando ela retornará?

– Daqui a duas semanas, provavelmente. - disse Charlie, engolindo em seco. Não via a hora daquele homem vil desaparecer de suas vistas.

– Avise-me assim que ela regressar. - ordenou Edward, abrindo ele mesmo a porta da casa e saindo, sem ao menos se despedir.

Como aquele policial de meia tigela ousava mentir para ele. Poderia ler aquelas feições nervosas até de olhos fechados. Era óbvio que algo não cheirava bem. E não, não era o cheiro de colônia barata do Swan.

Ah, mas ele iria descobrir onde aquela vaca estava. Nem que ele mesmo tivesse que procurar.

_Continua..._

N/A: Oi flores? Como vocês estão? Bem fiz uma Nc mais crua hoje, mais sexo selvagem mesmo hahahaha nunca tinha escrito algo assim. O próximo capítulo teremos fortes emoções...

Beijos,

Gaabii


	21. capítulo 20

**CAPITULO VINTE:**

– Está tudo bem? - perguntou Paul, ao entrar dentro de sua casa e deparar-se com Bella. Ela mordia levemente o lábio inferior e seus olhos estavam claramente inchados. Estivera ela chorando?

– Sim. - murmurou ela, tristonha. - Não se preocupe. - completou, em um soluço.

– É o Jake, né? - perguntou Paul, se sentando ao lado dela no sofá. Há semanas que Bella não recebia a visita do lobo.

– Porque eu sou humana? - questionou-se Bella, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Se eu fosse loba tudo seria tão diferente. Quem sabe assim Jake estaria comigo...

– Bobagem. - falou Paul, de repente. - As coisas em nossas vidas acontecem por um propósito. Quem sabe não era para vocês estarem juntos. Quem sabe você está destinada a outro? - falava o lobo, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos.- Não é porque você é humana que Jake está com Leah. É porque o coração dele mandou que assim o fizesse.

– Pensar nisso não faz com que doa menos. - murmurou a Swan, abraçando Paul, o fazendo gelar. Ela era tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão sensível. Era difícil vê-la naquele estado.

– Com o tempo. - dizia Paul, retribuindo o abraço. - Você aprenderá a amar de novo. - completou, afagando os cabelos castanhos e macios dela.

Bella suspirou pesadamente sentindo o calor do lobo a envolver. Quem sabe ela não deveria parar de chorar pelo leite derramado e começar a olhar em volta? Seu coração ainda doía, mas a dor já diminuíra bastante desde que chegara na casa dos lobos. Eles a tratavam com tanto respeito e carinho que os considerava irmãos. Dane-se Jake e sua companheira mimada. Era hora de seguir em frente.

XxXxX

26 de Setembro - Véspera do primeiro ataque

So you think I'm alone (Então você acha que eu estou sozinha)

But being alone is the only way to be (Que estar sozinha é a única maneira de ser)

When you step outside (Quando você pisa fora)

You spin like fire for your sanity (Você gira como fogo pela sua sanidade)

O coração de Jacob retumbava em seu peito ao olhar a imensidão de lobos e lobas parados a sua frente. Respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando se acostumar com toda aquela magnitude. Finalmente chegara a hora de agir.

– Lobos e lobas aqui presentes. - entonou Jacob, com Leah e Embry à seu lado.- Amanhã iniciaremos a operação Ultimato. - completou, fazendo com que uivos ecoassem dentro do galpão. - Kaheleha, o grande espírito, nos protegeu quando houve um grande mal, o impedindo que se propagasse. Agora é hora de mostrarmos a ele o quão forte é a nação que um dia ele deu a vida para proteger. Lutemos com a garra de um lobo e a sabedoria de um ser humano.

– Lutem por seu ideal. Por sua família. Por seu ser. Lutem por liberdade! - exclamou Leah, erguendo o braço direito enquanto mais gritos eram ouvidos.

– Encontraremo-nos depois nos acampamentos. - disse Embry. - E para aqueles que não conseguirem, que Kaheleha esteja com vocês! - exclamou, arrancando urros dos presentes.

XxXxX

27 de Setembro de 2040 - 4:45 da manhã- Primeiro ataque

This is a cold war (Esta é uma guerra fria)

You better know what you're fighting for (É melhor você saber pelo que está lutando)

This is a cold war (Esta é uma guerra fria)

Do you know what you're fighting for (Você sabe pelo que está lutando?)

Leah fechou os olhos, sentindo o chão duro e terroso debaixo de suas botas de combate. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha sabendo do papel importante que representaria hoje. Finalmente a esperança de ser livre vinha à tona.

Caminhou até o posto da guarda oficial da vila. Cumprimentou os guardas da porta com a cabeça e um sorriso e entrou no local. As luzes estavam acesas e as mesas dos oficias se encontravam vazias. Sorriu internamente por sua sorte e rumou até o gabinete do chefe da guarda. Bateu na porta e entrou em seguida.

– Senhorita Clearwater. - Murmurou James, o loiro e sedutor Policial chefe. - A que devo à honra a esta hora - perguntou, nem percebendo que a loba estava armada até os dentes.

Leah vestia uma regata preta decotada e um short jeans curto igualmente preto. Era uma roupa um tanto quanto provocativa. Mas esta era exatamente a intensão.

– Soube que anda se sentindo muito sozinho. - falou a Clearwater, percorrendo a imensa mesa de mogno com o indicador. - Pensei em vir-lhe fazer companhia. - completou, em um tom de voz sensual, mordendo levemente os lábios.

Um sorriso cafajeste se formou nos lábios do homem.

If you want to be free (Se você quer ser livre)

Being under ground is the only place to be (Sentir o chão é o único lugar a estar)

'Cause in this life (Porque nesta vida)

You spend time running from depravity (Você perde tempo fugindo de depravação)

Enquanto isso, na vila...

– Grupos de ataque, avançar. - falou Jacob a dois dos grupos que estavam próximos a ele, e fazendo um sinal com os dedos para que os outros grupos espalhados pelas vilas fizessem o mesmo.

Rapidamente grupos de homens e mulheres de negro saíram das sombras e eliminaram os policiais vigias, quebrando-lhes o pescoço. Um método silencioso e fatal.

Tinham que ser cautelosos pois se algum policial os notasse, poderiam pressionar um pequeno botão em suas fardas que acionaria uma sirene por toda vila, e milhões de tropas apareceriam.

Rezava mentalmente para que os rebeldes das outras vilas, que também agiam nesse exato momento, fossem tão cautelosos quanto eles.

Jacob e mais dois grupos se encarregaram de reunir toda a população lupina da vila. O tempo já estava se esgotando. Chegara a hora do segundo passo.

This is a cold war (Esta é uma guerra fria)

Do you know what you're fighting for (Você sabe pelo que está lutando?)

This is a cold war (Esta é uma guerra fria)

You better know what you're fighting for (É melhor você saber pelo que está lutando)

– Quer dizer então que superou nossas diferenças? - perguntou James, ainda sorrindo, quando a morena se aproximou perigosamente de seu corpo forte e musculoso. Permaneceu sentado na cadeira tendo uma visão privilegiada dos seios redondos e apetitosos da loba. Lambeu os lábios em satisfação. Ela era uma selvagem, mas que mal teria brincar um pouquinho com ela?

"Nunca" pensou Leah, enojada. Sabia muito bem que tipo de efeito provocava no homem a sua frente. Respirou fundo forçando um sorriso sexy, mas por dentro seu estômago se revirava.

– Claro. - murmurou ela, sentando-se no colo do homem com uma perna de cada lado.

James fez menção de tocá-la mas prontamente foi repelido pela mulher.

– Na-na-não. - ronronou a morena, fazendo o gesto com o dedo indicador. - Eu dito as regras aqui. - completou, recebendo um sorriso estimulante do loiro.

Aproximou a boca vermelha e carnuda do pescoço atlético do policial e ali depositou um beijo molhado, o fazendo gemer de prazer. Continuou a depositar beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço e parou próximo a sua orelha.

– Você vai me tratar bem, não vai? - perguntou, manhosa, antes de morder-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

When wings to the weak (Quando a asa está fraca demais)

And bring grace to the strong (E traz graça para os fortes)

Make our legal stumble as it applies in the world (Faz o nosso tropeço legal que se aplica em todo o mundo)

All the tripes come and the mighty will crumble (Todas as tropas virão e os poderosos vão desmoronar)

We must brave this night (Devemos ser valentes esta noite)

And have faith in the world (E ter fé no mundo)

Embry e Paul fizeram um sinal para que a população se afastasse dos portões da ala mais deserta da vila. Era o perfeito local de escape. Bem em frente a densa floresta de La Push.

Depois que as pessoas se afastaram, ambos os homens moveram-se agilmente até os portões, já enferrujados, e plantaram em diferentes pontos pequenos explosivos potentes, que seriam acionados em conjunto através de um botão.

Sam e Jared, entre outros lobos, eram os primeiros frente a toda a população, eles estavam encarregados de seguir com o grupo de mulheres grávidas e crianças mata a dentro.

Jacob fez uma prece ao grande espírito antes de verificar o seu relógio de pulso e constatar que já eram 4:50.

Hora H.

Sem esperar mais, apertou o botão e observou, em um misto de inquietude e satisfação, toda a estrutura metálica ir pelos ares.

I'm trying to find my peace (Estou tentando encontrar minha paz)

I was made to believe there's something wrong with me (Eu fui feito para acreditar que há algo de errado comigo)

And it hurts my heart (E machuca o meu coração)

Lord have mercy ain't it plain to see (Senhor, tenha piedade, não é fácil de ver)

– Só se você for uma cadelinha obediente. - respondeu o homem, em um tom de voz rouco, o que fez Leah estremecer de nojo. Repulsa corria por suas veias, aumentando ainda mais a tensão de seus corpos.

Quando o homem virou bruscamente sua cabeça em direção a dele e olhou com fome em direção a seus lábios ela fechou os olhos e rezou por autocontrole.

Mas, não foi preciso.

Um enorme estrondo se vez ouvir dentro do gabinete fechado. O ataque dera certo. A explosão ocorrera.

– Mas que... - tentou dizer o homem mas foi impedido pelas fortes mãos da morena que envolviam sua boca e cabeça.

Com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, Leah lançou ao homem um último olhar antes de torcer-lhe o pescoço. O quebrando instantaneamente.

Saiu de cima do colo do homem e cuspiu em seu corpo sem vida.

– Nunca mais. - murmurou, com desgosto, antes de abrir a porta do gabinete e sair a passos largos do local.

That this is a cold war (Que esta é uma guerra fria)

Do you know what you're fighting for (Você sabe pelo que está lutando?)

Em segundos Jacob presenciou o caos a sua frente. As pessoas corriam, tanto na forma lupina quanto na humana, para fora do local. Passando através do imenso buraco onde antes havia um impenetrável portão de ferro e aço.

Descargas de adrenalina percorreram seu corpo ao ouvir o som marcante e ensurdecedor da sirene. Tropas de homens armados surgiram no final de seu campo de visão.

"Leah" pensou o homem. Ela precisava ser esperta e silenciosa caso quisesse passar pela barreira de policiais e chegar até o local da explosão. Mais uma vez fez uma prece para que ele e sua fêmea pudessem se encontrar logo. Não suportava a ideia de não tê-la consigo.

Uma barreira de homens e lobos rebeldes se formou frente ao local de escape. Era preciso que algo atrasasse os humanos.

Embry fez sinal para que os lobos na forma de animal e humana se mantivessem a postos.

O verdadeiro embate estava a minutos de se iniciar.

XxXxX

Ao ser acariciada pela leve brisa do amanhecer, Leah correu os olhos em direção a explosão. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, evitando que um grito eufórico escapasse de seus lábios. Recobrou a consciência e moveu-se com cautela por entre as casas da vila.

A sirene havia retumbado minutos depois de que havia saído do posto da guarda. Seu coração martelava forte no peito enquanto ela se escondia por entre as frestas escuras de uma das casas, evitando que alguns policiais que marchavam ali perto a vissem.

Pegou-se pensando em Jacob por um momento e seu coração deu mais um salto no peito. A adrenalina já corria livre dentro de si, tomando conta de seu corpo e fazendo-a pensar com mais clareza. Optou por afastar o companheiro da cabeça e focar-se em conseguir chegar ao local da explosão.

Observou em volta antes de sair das escuras e caminhar até o final de mais uma das ruas terrosas, se escondendo mais uma vez em um canto escuro.

Avistou o buraco enorme onde costumava ficar a cerca há uns bons cinco metros de si. Um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto. Aquilo era um sinal, mesmo que ínfimo, de que toda aquela loucura que ela, Jacob e os outros estavam planejando estava dando certo.

Subitamente sentiu uma mão sobre seus ombros.

Merda.

– Quieta. - ordenou um policial, pousando a ponta de um revólver sobre sua nuca.

A Clearwater, tomada pelos instintos, retirou uma das imensas adagas que guardava na cintura e em um movimento preciso virou-se jogando a arma do sujeito longe ao mesmo tempo que cravava a adaga no lado direito da barriga do homem, acertando-lhe o fígado.

O homem gemeu e resfolegou antes de cair morto no chão, ensanguentado.

Leah limpou a faca no tecido da blusa antes de guarda-la. Agora era a hora de dar tudo de si. Viver ou morrer. E dependia somente dela.

Pediu a Kahaleha por força e agilidade antes de sacudir o corpo e começar a correr em direção aos lobos.

XxXxX

Jacob uivou alto dando o comando para que toda a tropa de lobos arremessassem granadas sobre os policiais. Várias pequenas explosões ecoaram pelo chão terroso, provocando uma chuva de terra, pedaços de carne humana e sangue.

Seu coração falhou uma batida.

Em meio a fumaça, surgia a figura de Leah Clearwater, correndo por sua vida, arfante e com a pele rosada pelo esforço.

Viu uma chuva de tiros por de trás da moça.

Leah desviava com destreza dos ataques.

– Leah! - urrou Jacob, quando a fêmea já estava mais próxima.

Observou que os guardas se dispersaram para montarem bazucas.

– Atacar! - gritou Jacob, a plenos pulmões, assim que a Clearwater pulou em seus braços.

Os homens e mulheres em formas de lobo foram os primeiros a atacarem, impedindo que os humanos armassem as bazucas.

Uma delas conseguiu ser preparada e os policias não mediram esforços em acertar parte dos lobos que formavam a barreira.

As primeiras perdas naquela guerra injusta fizeram a morena perder o fôlego. Escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do Black tentando apagar a imagem de ver os corpos sem vida ricocheteando no chão.

Os lobos na forma humana passaram a atirar e atacar como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo.

Era hora de partir em retirada.

Jacob e Leah explodiram em suas formas de lobo antes de olhar uma última vez à frente de ataque e sumir dali.

No caminho, o Black uivou para que os outros lobos batessem em retirada juntamente com eles, mas somente Embry e Paul apareceram.

Uma tristeza imensurável assolou o imenso corpo do moreno e mais algumas vezes ele uivou. Uivou até chegarem a um dos acampamentos espalhados pela floresta. Tentando a todo custo extravasar a dor pela perda de seus irmãos.

This is a cold war (Esta é uma guerra fria)

You better know what you're fighting for (É melhor você saber pelo que está lutando)

_Continua..._

N/A: Tcharammmmm, o tão aguardado ataque. O que acharam do capitulo? Leah e Jacob mega poderosos ! Ui. A música do capítulo se chama Cold War e é da Janelle Monàe.

Beijos,

Gabi

N/B: Nossa! Vocês sabem quando o vosso coração começa a bater quando estão a ver um filme, em que está numa cena, que vocês só querem saber o que vai acontecer a seguir? Assim estava o meu coração! JURO! Deixem comentário. X-O, Jane.


	22. capítulo 21

**CAPITULO VINTE E UM:**

Inspirando e expirando lentamente, Bella deixou que o verde a sua volta a preenchesse por completo. A área escolhida para armar acampamento para as grávidas e crianças era privilegiada. Havia uma cachoeira de água cristalina a sua direita e uma pequena clareira a sua esquerda. Toda área era envolvida por majestosas árvores de galhos grossos, troncos espessos e folhas largas e verdes.

Suspirou, ao sentir a brisa leve que balançava os galhos beijar-lhe o rosto, dando boas-vindas a sua liberdade.

Riu sozinha ao constatar sua situação.

Estava livre do sistema exaustivo que dias antes a prendia, sufocava.

Ergueu os braços e rodou em seu próprio eixo, enquanto escutava o canto dos pássaros e das outras criaturas que habitavam a floresta.

Abriu os olhos e perdeu o ar, em choque.

Um homem nu se arrastava por entre os troncos, tentando a qualquer custo se erguer do chão.

Nunca, em toda sua existência, havia visto um homem completamente nu. Era algo ao mesmo tempo excitante e assustador. Engoliu em seco percorrendo toda a extensão do corpo musculoso de pele morena com os olhos. Era a criatura mais bela que já vira na vida.

Seus cabelos estavam revoltos e seus olhos semi-abertos, revelando apenas alguns centímetros de uma íris cinzenta. Sentiu-se esquentar ao pousar os olhos inocentes sobre o sexo do homem. Desviou o olhar, constrangida.

Sua boca entreabriu-se, seca, ao constatar que o homem que observava com tanto fascínio era Paul.

– Bella. - murmurou o moreno, em um tom de voz sufocado.

A Swan logo berrou aos outros lobos, pedindo socorro, enquanto corria em direção ao enorme macho.

– Paul... - chamou a morena, pousando as mãos sobre a pele febril de suas costas.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver o sangue e por um momento se sentiu zonza. Havia um ferimento no lado direito do escultural torso do homem.

– Ele está ferido. - falou Bella, a Sam, que veio socorrer o amigo.

Sam agachou-se e verificou a ferida.

– Tiro de raspão.- comentou o homem, fazendo com que a cor do rosto de Bella sumisse momentaneamente.

– Vamos. - pediu o moreno, passando o pescoço por baixo de um dos braços de Paul. - Me ajude a carrega-lo até a cabana. - completou, fazendo com que Isabella engolisse a fobia de sangue e o ajudasse.

XxXxX

Um resmungo escapou dos lábios finos de Edward Cullen ao encarar o relógio.

Cinco da manhã.

As batidas incessantes na porta de seu quarto interromperam seu sono, trazendo toda fúria ao seu âmago por ter sido acordado àquela hora.

– Que é?! - berrou o homem, passando a mão direita pelos cabelos acobreados.

– É urgente, senhor! - respondeu uma voz grossa por trás da porta.

– Entre de uma vez! - exclamou, enquanto a porta era aberta, inundando o quarto escuro com um pouco de luz.

– Houve uma rebelião, meu senhor. - falou nervoso, um dos generais responsáveis pelas vilas.

Seu sangue ferveu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Levantou-se nu da cama, deixando a morena voluptuosa que dormia próximo a si de lado.

– Contate os outros.- ordenou, rosnando baixo. Seu coração batia furioso no peito. Aqueles animais nojentos por fim resolveram desafiar sua autoridade. Eliminaria aquela praga de uma vez. Acabou por sorrir internamente. Teria um bom motivo para exterminar aquela doença infeciosa. - Reunião de emergência na cúpula às seis!

XxXxX

Passando a mão direita pelo rosto suado, Jacob finalmente terminara de erguer sua pequena cabana, a qual partilharia com Leah.

A morena e outras três lobas se encarregaram de preparar o almoço enquanto os demais se ocuparam em erguer as tendas.

Um pequeno riacho cruzava ao lado direito da aconchegante clareira em que se encontravam.

Outros doze acampamentos iguais a esse estavam espalhados pela densa floresta. Combinara anteriormente com os responsáveis pelos outros acampamentos que as 14:30 conversariam telepaticamente para decidir o próximo passo.

– Jake. - chamou Leah, enlaçando sua cintura em um abraço caloroso.

– Oi amor. - murmurou o macho, virando-se para encara-la nos olhos. Percebeu que os olhos da morena dotavam de um brilho diferente. Um verde claro brilhante, radiante.

– Conseguimos. - disse a Clearwater, por fim, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Vê-la assim tão sensível tocou o coração do moreno. Mas entendia os espasmos de felicidade do corpo de sua companheira. Conseguirem escapar sem muitas mortes já era uma vitória, mesmo que pequena.

Percorreu o rosto corado de pele morena com os olhos e constatou que ela levava um pequeno corte abaixo do olho esquerdo.

– Dói? - perguntou o Black, passando os dedos da mão esquerda delicadamente pelo local.

– Nem percebi que havia machucado. - falou Leah, pouco se importando com o corte. O importante é que ela e seu macho estavam a salvo, e o melhor de tudo, livres.

– É muito diferente do que havia imaginado?´- perguntou Jacob, lançando a fêmea um sorriso que a aqueceu por inteiro.

A Clearwater, por um breve momento, fechou os olhos. Ouviu o canto dos pássaros, o farfalhar das folhas, até mesmo o burburinho do riacho. Sentiu a leve brisa lhe acariciando o rosto, as mãos de seu macho, quentes e protetoras, pousadas em sua cintura. E, ao abrir os olhos, foi inundada com a visão do verde da mata ao mesmo tempo que admirava o belo rosto do homem que amava.

– É melhor. - murmurou a morena, abraçando o Black com força.

XxXxX

Bella entrou em pânico ao constatar que o imenso macho deitado dentro de sua cabana tremia violentamente.

Ainda não se acostumara a vê-lo nu, e ter que pousar a mão sobre aquele torço forte e febril não estava ajudando em nada.

– O corte é grande demais para cicatrizar sozinho - falara Sam, minutos atrás, a ela. Engoliu em seco.

Esterilizou uma agulha e cortou um pedaço de linha cirúrgica com a boca.

Era hora de colocar em prática suas aulas de costura. Preferiu não pensar que aquilo que costuraria era pele humana e não tecido e tratou logo de derramar um pouco de uísque na ferida. Paul murmurou algumas palavras desconexas antes que Bella enfiasse a agulha em sua pele e começasse a costurar a ferida, um gemido rouco escapou dos lábios entre abertos do homem. Dez minutos depois e a grotesca ferida já havia sido suturada.

Ao terminar, Isabella guardou a agulha e limpou as mãos ensanguentadas em uma tina. Pronto. Havia, por fim, superado sua fobia.

Pouco a pouco as respirações de Paul se tornaram regulares, mas a febre além do normal ainda marcava presença. A Swan optou por colocar uma toalha úmida sobre a testa do homem, quem sabe assim ele se recuperasse mais rapidamente.

Percorreu o rosto másculo e atraente do moreno sentindo seu coração pular no peito. Ele era tão tão... cru. Másculo, forte, misterioso. Uma curiosidade incessante tomou o corpo da Swan e mais uma vez seus olhos atrevidos pousaram sobre o sexo do homem.

Definitivamente era grande. Como seria ter sexo com ele? Imaginou o membro grande e grosso a possuindo enquanto ele beijava-lhe os seios. Uma queimação avassaladora instalou-se em seu baixo ventre, fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior e corar.

Desviou o olhar do local e puxou o cobertor que estava a seu lado para cobri-lo. Não era certo invadi-lo daquela forma estando ele inconsciente.

Mesmo sem perceber, um sorriso permanecia em seu rosto angelical.

XxXxX

– Algum de vocês pode me explicar que porra aconteceu?! - bradou Edward, a plenos pulmões enquanto entrava, com fúria, na sala principal da cúpula.

Aro, Caius e Marcus engoliram em seco. O coordenador do sistema carcerário dos lobos definitivamente não estava para brincadeira.

– Meu senhor, não havia indícios de que algo de tais proporções aconteceria... - murmurou Aro, receoso, enquanto via o ruivo massagear as têmporas.

Edward estava por um fio. Explodir com esses idiotas seria um desperdício de energia e saliva. Bufou, fechado os olhos. Pensou na vadia Swan e o sangue borbulhou dentro de si. Era óbvio que a garota estava envolvida nesse escândalo.

– A inteligência dos lupinos nunca mostrou-se superior a...

– Não quero saber de suas desculpas esfarrapadas meus senhores. - disse o Cullen, ácido, lançando aos homens olhares de gelar a espinha.- Quero saber o que vão fazer para contornar a situação, afinal os coloquei para supervisionar as doze vilas. Seriam os senhores tão incompetentes para realizar tal tarefa?- completou, cuspindo as palavras.

– Enviaremos tropas em todas as redondezas das vilas. Po... - gaguejou Caius, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos grisalhos.

– Capturem os selvagens! - exclamou Edward, batendo o punho fortemente na mesa. Chega dessa merda. - E se algum tentar resistir… - falava o homem, em um tom de voz macabro. - Mate.

XxXxX

Paul ergueu-se abruptamente do saco de dormir surrado. Seu corpo suava frio e o ar saía entrecortado de sua boca.

Onde estava? O que ocorrera? Sua cabeça doía a cada tentativa de descobrir. Seus olhos desfocados percorreram a pequena cabana, em que se encontrava. Desceu o olhar analisador e deparou-se com uma figura feminina deitada próxima a si. Segurou a respiração, sentindo o coração retumbar em seu peito.

Era tão delicada, tão linda. O peito de Isabella subia e descia conforme sua respiração, a boca vermelha e desenhada entreaberta. Seus cachos castanhos estavam espalhados pelo colchão gasto. Percorreu cada curva do corpo da morena com cobiça.

Pousou o olhar sobre os seios arredondados e teve de conter um rosnado. Os seios volumosos e firmes estavam com os mamilos turgidos. Com o que ela estaria sonhando? Por breves segundos imaginou ser ele o objeto dos sonhos dela, mas logo levantou-se do chão, dispersando tal pensamento. Sentiu uma pontada do lado direito de seu torso e viu que levava alguns pontos em sua pele. Deu de ombros, já estava acostumado a se machucar nas arenas.

Quando estava prestes a sair da cabana, ouviu a morena mexer-se atrás de si.

– Paul? - murmurou Bella, com uma voz rouca e extremamente sensual.

_Continua..._

N/A: Eiiiiita, e então, o que acharam de Paul e Bella? Eu confesso que a primeria vez que li uma história com esse shipper fiquei com medo de nao dar certo mas ao continuar a ler, vi que os dois combinam muito! Entao resolvi colocar esse shipper peculiar na minha história. Quem sabe assim voces dão uma chance a bellinha no coração de vocês? ahhahaha A cena do jake e da leah foi super gracinha não? Eles estão tão felizes...

No proximo capítulo: bastante Jake e Leah e muita ação !

Beijos,

Gabi


	23. capítulo 22

**CAPITULO VINTE E DOIS:**

Isabella não soube ao certo quando pegou no sono mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: da paixão que um certo lobo tinha ao possuí-la em seus sonhos. Ela tentava de todas as maneiras se distanciar, se manter sã, mas ele sempre voltava, beijando-a, levando-a ao limite. No ápice de seu sonho erótico, despertou. Esfregou levemente os olhos com as costas das mãos para logo depois encarar o corpo escultural do lobo. Suas costas eram largas e másculas e seu bumbum era redondo e forte. Um calor apoderou-se de seu baixo ventre.

– Paul? - murmurou ela, com a voz sufocada. Tudo aquilo era errado. Aquele homem a tinha acolhido em sua casa, a tratava com respeito e carinho. Era como um irmão para ela. Não era?

O moreno praguejou mentalmente antes de virar-se para encara-la.

A Swan, antes sonolenta, pareceu despertar-se de imediato enquanto suas bochechas tingiam-se de um tom rosado.

"É claro." resmungou Paul mentalmente. Apercebeu-se de sua nudez.

Envergonhado, virou-se novamente de costas.

– Me desculpa, Bella. - disse, encabulado. Agora a mulher teria medo dele. Já esperava que a mesma se distanciasse dele em poucos dias.

– Tudo bem... - murmurou Isabella, com a garganta seca. Por Deus, aquele homem iria mata-la de tanto desejo.- Toma, separei uma bermuda para quando você acordasse. - completou, estendendo a peça de roupa para ele.

O macho esticou o braço musculoso e pegou a peça das mãos dela. Mas, no percurso, as mãos de ambos se tocaram.

Uma corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo de Paul e rapidamente sentiu seu pênis a crescer em sua mão.

Merda.

– Tenho que ir. - disse, sério, antes de sair com pressa da cabana.

XxXxX

Jacob e Leah acordaram cedo para fazer a primeira ronda pelas redondezas. Depois de percorrerem todo o perímetro, fizeram uma pausa próxima a um riacho.

A Clearwater direcionou o olhar para o céu admirando o azul que o pintava e as nuvens fofinhas que brincavam no ar. Assobiou alto até que, segundos depois, duas águias norte americanas viessem voando em direção a eles.

Eram animais magníficos e dotados de uma inteligência assustadora.

Leah estendeu o braço esquerdo e deixou que uma das aves pousasse ali, assim como Jacob o fez.

No pé de cada uma das exóticas aves encontrava-se um bilhete amarrado em uma cordinha de couro.

Leah desembrulhou o bilhete com as batidas de seu coração inundando seus ouvidos.

"Área Leste: Califórnia, Arizona, Utah - operação realizada com sucesso.

Área Central: Colorado, Kansas - operação realizada com sucesso."

A morena esboçou um sorriso ao redobrar o papel. Um peso enorme havia deixado suas costas. Poderia por fim respirar aliviada por mais alguns dias.

Jake desdobrou seu papel trincando os dentes. Aquele suspense deixava seus nervos aos frangalhos.

"Área Oeste: Alabama, Florida, Indiana, Nova Iorque - operação realizada com sucesso.

Área Sul: Texas - operação realizada com sucesso.

Área Norte: Dakota do Norte - operação realizada com sucesso."

O Black uivou alto ao receber notícias boas de seus irmãos. Seu plano minuciosamente arquitetado começava a dar frutos.

– Todas as vilas conseguiram executar o plano. - murmurou Jacob, sorrindo abertamente, enquanto abraçava a companheira com força.

– Tudo por sua causa, meu amor. - disse a morena, com carinho.

– Não, Lee. - disse ele, se afastando um pouco para encará-la no olhos. - Tudo por nossa causa. - dizia, enquanto colava seus lábios nos dela. - De todos nós. - completou, antes de invadir-lhe a boca com a língua quente e necessitada.

Por alguns dias ainda poderiam respirar aliviados, aproveitando da paz de espírito a tanto tempo almejada.

XxXxX

2 semanas depois...

– Até quando esperarão para mandarem as tropas seus incompetentes?! - exclamou Edward, a plenos pulmões, ao abrir a porta da cúpula com fúria.

– Primeiro estávamos verificando o perímetro com helicópteros sen... - gaguejava Marcus, visivelmente nervoso.

– Mas é muita incompetência... - rosnou o ruivo, interrompendo o homem. - Não adianta porra nenhuma sobrevoar as áreas! É necessário uma intervenção a pé seus imbecis!

– Os lobos não...

– Sinceramente não sei quem são mais burros, se são os lobos, que resolveram desafiar meu poder, ou se são vocês, que não conseguem nem repassar uma ordem de ataque! - bradou, lançando aos homens um olhar assassino.- Chega de enrolação! Mandem as tropas, agora! - completou, fazendo com que os homens assentissem com as cabeças e começassem a dar telefonemas.

Era bom mesmo que as coisas começassem a mudar por aqui. Aqueles lobos iriam enfim ver com quem estavam lidando.

XxXxX

Jacob espreguiçou-se despreocupadamente em sua cabana ouvindo o canto dos pássaros anunciando um novo dia. Olhou para o lado e deliciou-se com a visão de Leah nua a seu lado. Ela era linda, perfeita. Dele.

– Amor... - sussurrou o homem, pousando um beijo carinhoso na curva do pescoço da Clearwater. Haviam feito amor infinitas vezes durante a noite. Por mais que se conectasse a ela inúmeras vezes, o fogo que ardia por ela em seu interior nunca se dissipava.

– Jake... - murmurou a mulher, enquanto percorria o abdomen másculo do homem com as unhas.

Um rosnado escapou dos lábios do Black antes que ele subisse encima dela. Seu corpo imenso a cobrindo por inteiro.

– Quero mais de você. - pediu Leah, com os olhos brilhando, sua boca entreaberta. Era maravilhoso acordar envolta naqueles braços protetores.

Jacob não esperou mais e capturou os lábios carnudos e macios dela em um beijo exigente, quente, necessitado. Leah arranhava-lhe as costas e Jacob massajeava um dos seios da morena enquanto ambos travavam uma batalha com suas línguas.

O macho logo desceu uma das mãos para tocá-la mais intimamente, percebendo o quão molhada já estava.

– Ah Leah... - falou, com a voz rouca de tesão. - Já está pronta pra mim... - e dizendo isso, afastou a mão da região e penetrou-a fundo e forte, o que fez com que a mulher arqueasse as costas e gemesse alto.

A Clearwater movimentava-se abaixo dele com sensualidade, acompanhando os movimentos de seu macho, seu amante.

Jacob não suportou mais esperar e logo já lambia e chupava um dos mamilos excitados de sua fêmea. Nunca poderia saciar-se dela. Pequenos rosnados escapavam de sua boca enquanto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas e já conseguia sentir o orgasmo chegando.

A morena acompanhou os movimentos do macho com perfeição, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior quando chegavam juntos ao ápice. E, mais uma vez, pôde sentir os choques elétricos se espalharem por seu corpo em ondas deliciosas.

Jacob liberou-se do interior quente e apertado de sua fêmea e a puxou para que esta deitasse em seu peito. Ficaram por alguns instantes só ouvindo as respirações entrecortadas um do outro.

Subitamente Leah ergueu-se do peito de seu macho e sentiu um desconforto dentro de si. Por segundos sentiu-se zonza e percorreu a cabana a procura de um balde. Levantou-se do chão e correu até o balde já sentindo o vômito subir-lhe a garganta.

Agachou-se com a cabeça próxima ao objeto e deixou que o alimento que ingerira à noite escapasse por sua garganta.

Ao terminar, limpou a boca suja com as costas da mão direita e voltou a encarar seu macho. Jacob franzia o cenho em um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

– Certamente o coelho que comi ontem não me fez bem.- comentou a mulher, fazendo com que Jacob suavizasse sua expressão e relaxasse os ombros.

Leah deu de ombros ao que acabara de acontecer e voltou sorrindo para os braços de seu homem, afinal, já havia passado mal outras vezes por razões alimentícias.

XxXxX

Embry e Quill eram responsáveis pela ronda matutina. Percorreram o perímetro de olhos bem abertos e com os ouvidos aguçados.

Um frio percorreu a espinha lupina do Call, percebendo como tudo estava quieto demais a sua volta.

Segundos depois, tudo aconteceu em flashes a sua frente.

Quinze homens de preto, armados, surgiram em seu campo de visão.

– Rendam-se! - ordenou uma voz masculina.

Embry rosnou, mostrando os dentes aos homens mascarados. A adrenalina aguçou-lhe os sentidos e, rapidamente, ambos já corriam a toda velocidade pela mata, fugindo da chuva de tiros que tentavam acerta-los a qualquer custo.

Ao chegar na clareira do acampamento, os outros rebeldes do grupo já estava em forma lupina, escondidos por entre as folhagens, prontos para atacar ao leve som de Embry em suas mentes.

O moreno e Quill camuflaram-se atrás de duas das tendas erguidas. O coração do Call bombeava a todo vapor em seu peito. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo os passos das botas de combate batendo no chão. Ao escuta-los entrando na clareira, esperou até que estivessem no centro do acampamento, cercados por todos os lobos.

"Agora" rosnou Embry, em pensamento, enquanto ele e os outros lobos pulavam sobre os humanos, os pegando de surpresa.

Sangue jorrava da jugular do homem que Embry havia atacado. Enquanto o sujeito caía sem vida no chão, o moreno pulou em seu próximo oponente.

Os outros lobos já atacavam e exterminavam os outros humanos, enquanto desviavam dos tiros e das facadas.

O oponente de Embry era um tanto quanto pequeno. Seus músculos não eram grandes como o do oponente anterior, mas definitivamente este era ágil. Desviou-se de suas garras e arrancou uma faca de seu cinto.

O Call rondou sua presa rosnando alto, mas a figura encapuzada permanecia estável, impassível. Atacou, recebendo uma facada na parte direita de sua pata. Perdeu os sentidos por dois segundos e foi tudo o que precisou para que o policial saísse correndo mata a dentro.

Afastou-se do massacre na clareira e transformou-se em humano novamente. Vestiu a bermuda que se encontrava amarrada em sua perna e correu a toda velocidade.

Procurou sentir o cheiro de sua presa e logo capturou no ar um aroma um tanto quanto intrigante.

Cinco minutos depois o alcançou, derrubando-o no chão.

– Largue a arma. - ordenou Embry, sério.

A figura pareceu não escutar e logo sacou uma pistola, mas, antes que pudesse atirar, Embry já estava encima dele, pegando o revolver de sua mão e o jogando longe.

Tentou debater-se, mas o Call era muito mais forte.

– Renda-se. - rosnou o moreno. Já estava de saco cheio daquele civil.

O encapuzado continuou a tentar escapar de seu aperto, o que aumentou ainda mais a ira dentro do peito do lobo. Embry logo ergueu um dos braços e arrancou a máscara negra que cobria o rosto de seu oponente.

Engoliu em seco ao depara-se com incríveis olhos intensos e achocolatados. A boca levemente carnuda estava entreaberta e as bochechas estavam tingidas de vermelho, devido a resistência em se render. Observou-a por mais alguns segundos, extasiado.

O policial, para sua total surpresa, era ela.

_Continua..._

N/A Oi genteee ! Clima entre Paul e Bella cada vez mais tenso. Jake e Leah apaixonados e se amando muito ! *.* Adoro escrever essas cenas romanticas entre os dois. Mas a lee lee passou mal...eita, será que foi só algo que ela comeu mesmo? Embry e uma misteriosa policial...o que será que vai dar disso? :P

Beijos,

Gabi

N/B: Adorei esta última cena e vocês? E Leah mal-disposta? Quem é que ficou convencido com esta desculpa? E o que vai acontecer agora com esta policial? Deixem comentários. X-O, Jane.


	24. capítulo 23

**CAPITULO VINTE E TRÊS:**

– O que faremos com ela? - perguntou Quill, olhando para humana, que se encontrava com as mãos amarradas nas costas, à sua frente.

Haviam perdido dois lobos do grupo na matança. Uma perda definitivamente desnecessária mas, por sorte, mínima.

– Opto por cortar-lhe a garganta. - rosnou Claire, empunhando uma adaga em sua mão direita.

– Manteremos a humana como prisioneira. - entonou o Call, a olhando desafiadoramente.

Ela havia se submetido a ele e viera caminhando sem nenhuma objeção em direção à clareira.

– Não pode estar falando sério?- disse a loba, frustrada.

– Será uma peça valiosa para nós. - respondeu Embry, sustentando o olhar que a mulher lhe lançava.- Será nosso escudo protetor.

– Quem garante que os idiotas não irão matá-la? - perguntou Quill, cruzando os braços em frente ao peitoral.

– Teremos que correr o risco. - falou o moreno.- E, além disso, ela é uma chefe de guarda.- completou, apontando para a braçadeira branca que rondava o braço esquerdo da policial.

Dando de ombros à indiferença de seu grupo, o Call puxou a prisioneira por um dos braços e a levou até sua cabana.

XxXxX

Um grito de horror escapou dos lábios de Leah ao retornar à clareira e deparar-se com uma luta desenfreada entre humanos e lobos. Percorreu o local com os olhos e localizou Jacob sendo cercado por dois homens corpulentos.

Correu até eles enquanto arrancava a arma de seu cinto de couro e mirava na cabeça de um dos humanos grotescos.

Acertou-o em cheio na cabeça encapuzada e arrepiou-se quando o corpo caiu sem vida no chão. O tiro fez com que o outro homem se distraísse possibilitando que Jacob lhe cortasse a garganta.

Sangue jorrou nas mãos de Black, mas logo seu olhar assassino suavizou-se ao mirar sua companheira. Sorriu-lhe enquanto mais dois mascarados os abordavam. A Clearwater e seu macho, lado a lado, logo desarmaram seus oponentes e passaram a lutar corpo a corpo.

O oponente de Jake era um tanto quanto franzino o que facilitou a queda do inimigo, dando-lhe um soco no maxilar e logo depois uma facada no torço, o matando instantaneamente. Ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que sua fêmea estava em maus lençóis. O homem com quem lutava era grande demais e, por mais forte e ágil que a fêmea fosse, viu o sangue jorrar do lábio carnudo dela quando o humano acertou-lhe em cheio o rosto. O Black rosnou alto antes de pular encima do homem e quebrar-lhe o pescoço em questão de segundos.

Foi até sua fêmea e a amparou, antes que ela fosse ao chão, desmaiada.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, amor... - murmurou o moreno, abraçando-a possessivamente. Ergueu os olhos e constatou que as lutas haviam cessado e que felizmente haviam se saído vitoriosos.

Dois dos pupilos de Leah haviam sido baleados, mas, pareciam estar fora de risco.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntou um dos lobos do grupo.

– Um dos brutamontes a acertou. - rosnou o Black, pegando a fêmea facilmente no colo e logo depois a levando para a cabana de ambos.

Seu coração batia descompassado no peito, preocupando-se demasiadamente com sua companheira. Não entendia o porque do desmaio. O homem havia lhe dado apenas um soco e, durante as lutas de treino, ela havia mostrado que suportava muito mais que isso. Estaria ela doente?

– Lee, acorda... - murmurou o homem, afagando-lhe os cabelos, quando esta já estava deitada sobre o saco de dormir.

A morena balbuciou algo inteligível antes de abrir os olhos e, subitamente, virar a cabeça para o lado, vomitando no chão terroso.

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Jacob ao encarar os olhos desfocados de sua fêmea. Precisava urgentemente de um médico. Aquilo não parecia ser nada bom.

XxXxX

Sam e Paul logo receberam mensagens em pensamento dos outros acampamentos avisando-os que haviam sofrido ataques. Os dois lobos rosnaram baixo ao mesmo tempo que agradeciam por estarem em um lado mais remoto da floresta.

"Vamos fazer mais uma ronda" disse Sam, em pensamento, enquanto recebia um leve aceno de cabeça de Paul.

Já estava escuro e todos os lobos já haviam jantado e ido dormir em suas cabanas.

O Uley optou por cobrir a área do lado esquerdo da clareira, enquanto que Paul ficou encarregado do lado direito.

Paul correu por seu perímetro sentindo a terra acariciar suas patas e a leve brisa da noite lhe aguçar os sentidos. Sentiu a garganta seca ao terminar sua ronda. Lembrou-se da majestosa cachoeira que havia ali perto e atreveu-se a ir até lá beber água e banhar-se.

Transformou-se, sentindo seus músculos relaxando, e pôs-se a caminhar até o local. Deu alguns passos e se encantou com a queda d'água a sua frente. A água pura e cristalina faria maravilhas a seus sentidos.

Percebeu uma leve agitação na água e escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto. Seriam os humanos a armarem uma emboscada?

Voltou o olhar inquisitivo em direção a cachoeira e teve que morder os lábios para evitar que um som gutural escapasse dos mesmos.

Bella saía da água com sua pele de porcelana molhada e nua. O olhar penetrante de Paul percorreu-lhe os seios redondos e de tamanho mediano, a barriga lisa, o vale pecaminoso entre suas pernas e as pernas bem torneadas.

Xingou-se mentalmente por estar desejando-a com todo seu ser. Ela merecia coisa melhor que um rebelde. Do que um lobo.

Virou-se com a intensão de deixar o local, mas, acabou por pisar em um galho.

– Tem alguém aí?- perguntou Bella, visivelmente nervosa, cobrindo o corpo com uma toalha bege e gasta.

Paul respirou fundo antes de sair de trás dos arbustos e ser iluminado pela luz da lua, aos olhos da Swan.

A morena engoliu em seco ao observar Paul e seu corpo forte e musculoso aparecer em seu campo de visão. Novamente suas bochechas se tingiram de vermelho ao notar que ele estava nu.

– Perdão. - disse o moreno, visivelmente sem graça. - Não pretendia interrompe-la. - completou, rouco.

Um calor assombroso instalou-se em seu baixo ventre e a Swan apertou mais a toalha contra si.

– Tudo bem. - soltou, em um murmuro. Envergonhou-se por estar tão vulnerável aos olhos misteriosos do homem.

– Não tenha medo. - suplicou o macho, percebendo o desconforto nos olhos achocolatados da mulher. - Nunca a machucaria, Bella.

– Não é esta a questão que me aflige. - respondeu a morena, se aproximando de Paul.

– Se quiser eu posso…

– Me fascina tanto... - comentou Bella, estendo a mão direita para tocar o rosto do lobo. - Tenho medo de não conseguir resistir.- completou, o que fez Paul gemer e se esquivar de seu toque.

O lobo encarou-a uma última vez e virou-se, pronto para partir.

– Espera. - pediu a Swan, pousando a mão delicada e macia em um dos braços do homem.

– É melhor que eu parta. - falou Paul, tentando esconder sua visível ereção.

– Me quer com tanta urgência quanto eu. - comentou a morena, com toda a sinceridade que conseguiu reunir.

– Bella n-...Mas antes que alguma negação escapasse dos lábios másculos, a Swan já largava a toalha que escondia seu corpo e puxava-lhe o rosto em direção ao dela, se apossando da boca fina e sensual do lobo em um beijo lascivo.

XxXxX

– Diga-me seu nome. - pediu Embry, enquanto posicionava o corpo da policial no chão de sua tenda. A mulher nada disse, apenas continuava a encara-lo impassível.- Diga. - ordenou o moreno, colocando uma das mãos nas bochechas da morena, apertando levemente. A policial respondeu-lhe tentando morder sua mão, que ele tirou as pressas do rosto macio e belo. - Temos aqui uma gatinha selvagem... - comentou o Call, em divertimento.

– O único selvagem que vejo está na minha frente. - rosnou a mulher, cuspindo no chão próximo aos pés descalços do homem.

Embry soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e passou a fitá-la curiosamente.

A policial era pequena, quase delicada, tinha seios fartos e belos que despontavam sobre sua regata preta, cintura fina e cochas bem torneadas. Não via nada em sua aparência que não despertasse seu interesse.

– Pare de me olhar. - ordenou a mulher, lançando a ele um olhar mortal.

– Se eu fosse você, não faria exigências. - falou o lobo, ainda com um meio sorriso no rosto. - Afinal, você é a prisioneira.

– Não por muito tempo.- resmungou, com uma careta de desgosto em sua feminina face.

– Pois torço para que seja... - começou o moreno, se aproximando perigosamente dela, a fazendo engolir em seco. - Por muito... muito… tempo. - completou, olhando-a fundo nos olhos. Aproveitou o breve instante para ler o nome da impetuosa mulher a sua frente em seu discreto crachá.

– Saia de perto de mim selvagem. - rosnou a mulher, tentando recuar, mas falhando miseravelmente.

– Um dia implorará para que te toque... - murmurou o homem, em um tom de voz rouco e sensual.- Aria. - completou, para logo depois se distanciar e deixa-la ali, presa na cabana.

XxXxX

Leah acordou, ao entardecer, sentindo os músculos de suas costas e pernas doloridos. Soltou um breve resmungo antes de erguer as costas e constatar que seu macho a encarava com o cenho franzido.

– Está melhor? - perguntou Jacob, carinhoso.

– Nunca estive mal, amor. - respondeu a morena, se levantando do chão.

– É melhor você ficar deitada mais um pouco.

– Imagina... estou ótima. - falou a Clearwater, enlaçando os braços na cintura do moreno.

– Você desmaiou e depois vomitou, Leah. - comentou o homem, a olhando sério.

– Deixe de se preocupar, Black. - disse Leah, sem paciência. Odiava quando Jacob era super-protetor com ela.

– Um dos xamãs virá para examiná-la mais tarde. - falou o Black, o que fez com que a morena se afastasse dele bruscamente.

– Uma ova! - exclamou, irritada. Não havia nada de errado com ela. Simplesmente passara mal. Jacob beirava o ridículo ao se portar dessa maneira.- Nenhum curandeiro de meia tigela irá encostar em mim!

– Não foi uma pergunta, Leah. - rosnou Jacob, igualmente enraivecido. A fêmea era tão teimosa. Se preocupava com ela. Esses sintomas que anda tendo não são normais. Não suportaria perde-la.- É apenas um aviso.

– Pois então dispense-o. - rebateu a morena, pousando as mãos na cintura.

– Só quero saber se está tudo bem com você, Lee. - soltou o Black, abaixando o tom de voz. - Por favor, entenda.

– Não vou entender porra nenhuma! - exclamou antes de se afastar do companheiro e sair de dentro da cabana, sendo seguida por ele.

– Volte aqui, Leah! - ordenou Jacob, sendo completamente ignorado pela fêmea.

A Clearwater lhe lançou um último olhar raivoso antes de deixar a ira percorrer os músculos de seu corpo e este ser tomado por tremores.

Mas, ao contrário do que era esperado, ela não se transformou.

Por mais que todo seu ser gritasse por isso.

XxXxX

– Sinto que terei péssimas notícias. - entonou Edward Cullen, ao observar seus subordinados adentrarem na sala da cúpula.

– Meu senhor, 70% das tropas foram dizimadas. - sussurrou Caius, envergonhado, passando a mão nervosamente pelo colarinho da camisa bem passada.

– Terei eu mesmo que me desgastar para que o serviço seja feito de forma adequada?- perguntou o ruivo, em um tom de voz ameaçador.

– Eles são mais fortes do que pensávamos... - comentou Aro.

– Não me diga. - respondeu o Cullen, sarcasticamente.- Sumam da minha frente antes que eu castigue os três! - ordenou, ácido, com os olhos em brasa. Os homem medrosos apenas assentiram e se retiraram a passos largos da sala.

Edward prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes enquanto massageava a têmpora com as mãos. Ergueu os olhos e localizou o telefone.

– Quero artilharia pesada invadindo as florestas! - exclamou, agressivamente, pressionando o telefone na mão direita praticamente o partindo em dois.- Não poupem esforços! Tanques de guerra, bombas, granadas, bazucas, o que tiver de mais potente. Agora que os lobos ofereceram resistência, entrem para matar! Fui claro?!

– Sim, senhor. - respondeu uma voz grossa do outro lado da linha.

O ruivo desligou na cara do sujeito antes de se inclinar para trás na deliciosa cadeira de couro da cúpula. Um sorriso desdenhoso formou-se em seus lábios finos e já conseguia ouvir os gritos de desespero dos cães sarnentos.

Queria sangue.

Não mereciam clemência.

_Continua..._

N/A: Olá minhas flores ! Apresento-lhes Aria, uma policial durona e sexy. Ela é uma personagem de minha autoria e espero que tenham gostado dela. Bella finalmente tomou coragem e caiu de boca, literalmente, sobre o nosso Paul. Enquanto isso Jake e leah já enfrentam problemas no paraiso. Depois de um desmaio a nossa querida loba não conseguiu se transformar. Como será que ela e Jake reagirão com a situação? E será que a lee lee vai deixar o xamã examina-la?

beijos,

Gabi

N/B: Nossa esse Embry me deixou com calor! Juro que se ele tivesse saltado do capitulo para a minha frente eu tinha saltado sobre ele! Ahaha E a Leah hein? Será que está doente, ou é outra coisa? Deixem os vossos comentários. X-O, Jane.


	25. capítulo 24

**CAPITULO VINTE E QUATRO:**

Leah deixou-se cair ao chão, de joelhos, sentindo um medo sobre humano apoderar-se de seu ser. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Porque não conseguia se transformar?

– Jake! - exclamou, beirando o desespero.

Segundos depois sentiu os braços quentes e protetores de seu macho em volta de si. A respiração calma do homem acabou por acalmar a sua própria. Mas seu coração continuava acelerado, instigando-a a refletir sobre sua própria condição.

– O que está acontecendo comigo Jake? - perguntou a mulher, com a voz embargada de medo. Pavor de perder aquilo que conquistara e que amava.

– Não se preocupe, Lee. - respondeu o Black, em um sussurro. - O xamã vai nos dar essa resposta. - completou, beijando o topo da cabeça da morena. Ela se encontrava tão vulnerável. Apertou-a mais contra si enquanto murmurava uma canção de ninar.

XxXxX

– Não Bella! - rosnou Paul, quebrando o beijo explosivo que compartilhava com a Swan. Seu lábios formigavam e seu corpo tremia de excitação e luxúria. - Não... - murmurou, antes de se afastar por completo da mulher, sem olhá-la nos olhos, e correr mata a dentro.

Seu peito rugia e em sua cabeça a palavra "minha" preenchia seus pensamentos. Ao entrar em sua tenda, procurou acalmar o instinto selvagem de possuir Isabella. Seu corpo gritava pelo dela e seu sexo pulsava duro e grosso, evidenciando seu estado.

– Seu covarde. - disse a Swan, séria, entrando na cabana e deparando-se com Paul ainda nu. - Como pôde me deixar sozinha dep...

– Já lhe disse para me deixar em paz! - exclamou o homem, já sentindo o característico instinto animalesco tentando-o. Minha.- Não te quero aqui, Bella! - rosnou, encarando-a nos olhos.- Você é uma humana, frágil, doce e inocente. E eu... - falava o homem, pousando a mão direita no próprio peitoral. - Eu sou um animal. Um selvagem. Um bruto.

– Covarde. - reafirmou a morena, com os olhos em brasa de raiva e decepção.- Tem medo de que algo entre nós possa te destabilizar! Acha que seria menos forte e menos capacitado depois de me ter?! Seja lá qual for seu problema, não minta para mim dizendo que não me quer aqui. Seu olhar e sua nítida excitação te denunciam.

– Você merece alguém melhor. - rebateu o homem, se afastando mais da mulher, sentido o delicioso aroma de morangos a tirar-lhe os sentidos.

– Tolo! - exclamou a mulher, se aproximando de Paul. Seu coração pulsando rápido e forte. - Eu sei muito bem no que estou me metendo! - rosnou, apontando o dedo indicador para o lobo.

– Sai Bella... - murmurou, esquivando-se dela.

– Não! - berrou a Swan, puxando-o pelo pescoço e unindo seus lábios aos dele novamente.

XxXxX

– Trouxe seu jantar. - disse Embry, entrando dentro da cabana e deparando-se com a policial o fitando.

– Não estou com fome. - falou Aria, com desgosto. Não iria comer a comida deles. Não correria o risco de morrer envenenada.

Embry repousou o prato de comida sobre seu saco de dormir e se aproximou da mulher. Agachou até ficar na altura da mesma e desamarrou a corda do tronco de madeira que a prendia.

– Venha comigo. - ordenou o moreno. - Vamos dar uma volta.

– Já é quase meia-noite. - resmungou a mulher, saindo da cabana ao lado do Call.

Embry deu de ombros e caminhou com Aria floresta a dentro. Ao chegar a um certo ponto, parou abruptamente e se virou para a morena.

– Feche os olhos. - pediu o macho, chegando mais perto dela.

– Para você me matar de surpresa? - debochou a mulher. - Não, obrigada.

– Se eu quisesse te matar já o teria feito. - respondeu o Call, revirando os olhos. Aquela mulher definitivamente era um desafio.- Agora, feche os olhos.

Aria acabou por fecha-los, a contragosto. Arrepiou-se ao sentir a boca quente e levemente carnuda do moreno ao pé de sua orelha.

– Sinta a natureza a sua volta. - disse Embry, fazendo a morena respirar fundo. - Escute o barulho dos animais, o farfalhar das árvores, a brisa noturna. Estamos diante da perfeição, Aria. - falava, com emoção. - Nós lobos pertencemos a esse mundo. Não somos os selvagens que vocês pensam que somos.

A mulher abriu os olhos e engoliu em seco ao virar-se e encará-lo nos olhos. Os olhos verdes dele estavam extremamente intensos.

– Somos inimigos. - rosnou a mulher, se afastando do moreno. - Pertencemos a mundos diferentes.

– Ao me olhar à sua frente, Aria. - disse Embry. - Que diferença você vê? - perguntou.

A policial mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosamente, enquanto percorria o corpo moreno e escultural do lobo com os olhos. Seu peitoral e abdomen fortes e musculosos, suas costas largas, braços e pernas incríveis, o rosto másculo e belo. A sua frente só enxergava um homem exótico e lindo.

– Eu… eu... - gaguejou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. - Vocês são lobos...

– São a parte mais pura do que somos. - disse o Call, com convicção. Aria deveria entender que os lobos eram criaturas nobres, dignas e não um bando de animais sanguinários e sem controle como todos os humanos vieram a achar.

– Não é certo… - murmurou a morena, pela primeira vez baixando a guarda.

– Tudo que lhe ensinaram sobre os lobos é mentira. - comentou o lobo.- Tente entender...

Aria recobrou a consciência e voltou a olhá-lo com raiva. Nunca deveria ter acreditado em nada e nem dado ouvidos a essa idiotice. Ele estava tentando persuadi-la a todo momento.

– Não! - exclamou, pingando veneno. Olhou rapidamente para um dos lados da mata e pôs-se a correr.

Já ganhava distância de Embry e não mais o via em seu campo de visão, mas, para sua infelicidade, chocou-se com algo duro. Caiu no chão atordoada para enxergar o corpo viril e tentador do Call a sua frente.

– Achou mesmo que escaparia de mim? - perguntou, divertido.

Aria fechou a cara e conseguiu se libertar das amarras que uniam seus pulsos. Saltou sobre o homem aplicando-lhe um chute no abdomen, pegando-o de surpresa.

– Nada mal para uma mulher. - alfinetou Embry, rindo pelas tentativas falhas da mulher em acertar-lhe o rosto. Seus golpes eram fortes e certeiros, mas nunca rápidos o suficiente.

– Ora seu... - tentou acertá-lo uma última vez no rosto, utilizando todas as suas energias.

O moreno aproveitou a investida da mulher para bloquear o movimento da mesma e girar o corpo voluptuoso de frente para o dele. Colando os corpos.

A respiração de Aria estava entre cortada e suas bochechas levemente coradas. A boca de Embry estava a centímetros da sua. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a maciez da boca quente do homem. Seu corpo estava em brasas e quando a língua do Call pediu passagem para entrar em sua boca, viu-se perdendo o controle.

XxXxX

– Aproxime-se Kahli, Leah deixará que a examine. - pediu Jabon, ao senhor a seu lado, enquanto ambos entravam na cabana.

– Não lhe farei mal, minha criança. - comentou o xamã, enquanto chegava ainda mais perto da morena.

– Espero que seja rápido. - resmungou a Clearwater, mordendo o lábio inferior. Aquele mistério todo estava a enlouquecendo. E se estivesse com uma doença séria? Ou pior... e se estivesse morrendo?

– O que tem sentido? - perguntou o grisalho, examinando os olhos da mulher.

– Essa semana enjoei umas três vezes mas provavelmente foi algo que comi. - respondeu Leah.

– Ela desmaiou durante uma luta corpo a corpo e também não conseguiu se transformar hoje. - disse o Black, visivelmente preocupado.

– Entendo. - disse o xamã, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

– E então Kahli... - perguntou Jacob, impaciente. - O que a Leah tem?

XxXxX

A boca quente e feminina dela estava o enlouquecendo. Paul rosnou alto antes de puxar a toalha que cobria o corpo da Swan e deita-la bruscamente no chão. Um pequeno gemido escapou dos lábios da morena quando lhe abocanhou um dos mamilos.

Não raciocinava mais. Só conseguia cheira-la e deseja-la com todo o seu ser. O animal dentro de si finalmente se libertara. E estava sedento por Isabella Swan.

Bella nunca sentira algo tão intenso quanto as carícias que o lobo distribuía por seu colo e barriga. Ele chupava e lambia cada pedaço de pele que encontrava.

– Abra as pernas para mim, Bella. - pediu o homem, com os olhos em brasa. Isabella nunca vira nada tão letal e tão lindo em toda sua vida. Por um momento retesou-se, mas isso só fez com que Paul as abrisse ele mesmo.

Um som gutural escapou dos lábios do moreno ao deparar com o sexo delicado e pulsante da mulher. Ela clamava por ele.

– Paul... - ronronou a Swan, quando o macho colocou a cabeça de seu grosso pênis em sua entrada.

Lentamente o moreno entrou dentro dela, esticando-a, preenchendo-a por completo. Observou que algumas lágrimas escapavam pelos olhos chocolate e retesou seu corpo, preocupado.

– Te machuquei? - perguntou, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos.

– Não. - respondeu a mulher, mexendo os quadris em baixo dele para que ele voltasse a se movimentar sobre ela.

Paul voltou-a a beija-la com urgência enquanto estocava fundo dentro dela. Bella era quente e apertada como jamais sonharia que fosse. Estar ali com ela seria sua perdição.

Bella mordeu-lhe levemente o lábio inferior antes de quebrar o beijo e morder-lhe seu pescoço, fazendo o rosnar de prazer.

Ambos moviam-se juntos em um ritmo alucinante, já sentindo o clímax a se aproximar.

Um gemido sensual escapou dos lábios vermelhos e carnudos da mulher quando esta chegou ao ápice, tomada por rajadas deliciosas do orgasmo. Nunca imaginara que seria algo tão bom. Tão prazeroso.

Segundos depois, foi a vez de Paul atingir o clímax, liberando-se dentro dela em rajadas quentes. Definitivamente o melhor sexo que tivera em toda a sua vida. Isabella era linda, sexy e extremamente selvagem. Um vício que jamais o saciaria.

Ao retirar-se de dentro dela, assustou-se ao constatar que havia sangue.

– Puta que pariu. - disse o moreno, antes de se afastar da mulher.

– Algum problema? - perguntou a Swan, com os cachos chocolate bagunçados.

– Você era virgem, Bella? - perguntou o homem, visivelmente frustrado. Aquilo foi um erro. Um tremendo erro. Acabara por seguir seus impulsos e olha no que dera. Tirou-lhe a virgindade como se fosse um animal. A quem ele queria enganar? Era mesmo um selvagem.

– Achei que não se importaria… - respondeu a mulher, se levantando do chão enquanto o sangue escorria por suas lindas pernas.

– Céus... O que foi que eu fiz...? - praguejou Paul, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

– Deitar-se comigo foi tão grotesco assim? - perguntou Bella, magoada. Essa negação por parte do lobo já estava dando-lhe nos nervos.

– Sabe que não é isso... - murmurou o macho, tentando se aproximar da morena, mas sendo repelido.

– Então me explique de uma vez por todas Paul! - exclamou, deixando que toda frustração saísse de si. - Chega de desculpas! Não sabe o quão ruim é para uma mulher ouvir algo assim depois de entregar-se a alguém? - completou, cuspindo veneno.

Paul tentou lhe dizer algo, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta.

Uma lágrima solitária percorreu o lindo rosto da humana antes que ela sussurrasse:

– Já que não se portará como homem, exijo que se mantenha longe de mim e de meu coração. - ordenou, o mais firmemente que pode. - Chega. - disse, antes de pegar sua toalha do chão, enrolar-se nela e desaparecer das vistas do lobo.

XxXxX

Kahli mantinha a expressão serena e o meio sorriso em seu rosto marcado de rugas.

– Responda, velho. - pediu a morena, desconfortável. O xamã estava assustando-a e aquele mistério todo só lhe deixava ainda mais nervosa.

O senhor olhou para o rosto do Alpha e depois para o da fêmea com o sorriso no mesmo lugar.

– Simples... Sua fêmea está grávida, Jacob.

_Continua..._

Notas finais do capítulo

N/A: Olá novamente minhas flores ! Esse cap não teve muito jake e leah, por favor não me matem! O próximo cap é grande e tem bastante jake e leah ! o/ A lee lee tá gravida, para a alegria da maioria de voces leitoras lindas que pediram tanto por um bebê. No próximo cap veremos como o casal reagirá a noticia. Quanto a história entre Aria e Embry é para ser meio pocahontas mesmo! hahaha. E o que acharam da cena super mega hot entre paul e bella? É por isso que eu amo esses lobos, gente !

beijos,

Gabi

N/B: Que foi isso meu Deus? Embry e a policial, e, Paul e a Bella Isso foi muito quente. Principalmente aquele ceninha entre Paul e Bella. E o que raio se passou pela cabeça do Paul para depois rejeitar a Bella? Espero bem que ele se arrependa e depois corra atrás dela. Mas que trabalhe muito para a conquistar. E a Leah está grávida! :D Era o que todos queriam certo? Mas como ela agora vai reagir? Deixem comentários. X-O, Jane.


	26. capítulo 25

**CAPITULO VINTE E CINCO:**

– Simples... Sua fêmea está grávida, Jacob.

O mundo de Leah desabou ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

– Pare de palhaçada, velhote! - rosnou a Clearwater, pegando o velho pelo colarinho da parca. Era óbvio que tudo aquilo não passava de uma piada. Logo ela grávida. Que ridículo. Claro que não. Não podia ser...

– Largue o homem, Leah. - ordenou Jacob, afastando a mulher do pobre senhor.

– Pelo Grande Espírito... - murmurou o homem, assustado. - Controle-se senhorita Clearwater.

– Não até que me diga a verdade! - exclamou a morena, tentando apontar-lhe o dedo na cara mas sendo impedida por seu companheiro.

– Já lhe disse a verdade. - disse o xamã, sério. - Está grávida. Todos os enjoos, a impossibilidade de se transformar e a fragilidade de sua saúde.- falava Kahli.- Carrega o filho do Alpha dentro de si.- completou, fazendo a morena perder o chão e ser amparada por Jacob.

– Mas... mas... é impossível... - murmurava ela, ainda processando a informação.

– Carrega o nosso filho, meu amor. - disse Jacob, abraçando a fêmea apaixonadamente. - Muito obrigado, Kahli. Já pode ir. - falou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça por parte do senhor que logo depois saiu da cabana.

– Isso é um desastre, Jake. - comentou Leah, sentindo as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. E se eles não ganhassem a guerra? E se tivessem que voltar a viver em vilas? Ou pior, e se perdesse seu Jake? Não poderia criar um filho em meio a uma guerra, muito menos sem um pai.

– Não meu amor, é uma bênção. - disse o Black, segurando a bela face de sua Leah entre as mãos.- Fruto do nosso amor.

– Estamos em guerra Jake. - falou a Clearwater, séria. Era hora de Jacob acordar para a realidade. - E eu provavelmente serei uma péssima mãe... - completou, se afastando dos braços de seu companheiro.

– Será uma mãe maravilhosa. - confortou o moreno, não deixando que as palavras duras de sua fêmea o abalassem. - Até lá, espero que essa guerra já tenha terminado.

A Clearwater lançou ao homem um sorriso triste e sentou-se em seu colchão. Instintivamente sua mão direita percorreu o próprio ventre, o alisando.

– Oi bebê. - murmurou, emocionada. Depois de todo o desespero e preocupação que sentira ao receber a notícia, um calor alojou-se em seu peito. Era o amor. Supremo e sublime. Não importam as condições em que se encontram muito menos como conseguirão lidar com a situação. O que importa é que teria um filho. Um bebê fruto de seu amor com Jacob.

– Oi filho. - sussurrou Jacob, ajoelhando-se de frente à morena e levantando-lhe levemente a blusa para beijar-lhe o ventre.

O gesto de carinho fez com que Leah chorasse ainda mais. Teria uma família. Um de seus mais secretos e profundos desejos.

O Black ergueu o rosto e deparou-se com as lágrimas de felicidade que percorriam a face morena de sua fêmea. Ficou maravilhado com a beleza e vivacidade de sua companheira. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir no peito de tanta felicidade. Teria um bebê com Leah Clearwater. O amor de sua vida. Ou melhor, os amores de sua vida.

XxXxX

Embry quebrou o beijo exibindo um meio sorriso em seu rosto. A morena em baixo de si ainda respirava com dificuldade e seus olhos permaneciam cerrados.

– Quer que te beije de novo? - perguntou, rouco, provocando a mulher.

Ondas de calor percorriam todas as partes do corpo de Aria e a sensação de estar longe daqueles lábios tentadores foi a de acordar de um maravilhoso sonho. Abriu lentamente os olhos deparando-se com os olhos verdes do Call a encarando. Alguns fios de cabelos caíam displicentes frente àqueles magníficos olhos e a boca estava levemente vermelha. Como poderia estar interessada em um lobo, um selvagem? Além disso era convencido e atrevido!

– Não. - murmurou, sem acreditar em suas próprias palavras. Tinha que sair dali. Ficar o mais longe que conseguisse daquele lobo e suas intenções.

– Está mentindo. - disse o moreno, aproximando novamente sua boca à dela.

– Saia já de cima de mim! - rosnou a morena, visivelmente constrangida.

– Diga, Aria... - pediu o Call, beijando-lhe o pescoço.- Diga o quanto me quer... - provocou, mordendo levemente o pescoço alvo da policial.

Um gemido escapou pelos lábios cheios de Aria mas, mais uma vez, ela recobrou a consciência e aplicou um golpe no moreno, ficando por cima.

– Adoro uma mulher no controle... - comentou, divertido, ao tê-la sentada sobre seu abdomen. Seu membro já pulsava necessitado dentro de seu jeans e não via a hora de tomar aquela mulher de todas as maneiras possíveis.

– Fique longe de mim. - ordenou a mulher, apontando o dedo indicador na face do moreno. Levantou-se bruscamente do calor que emanava do corpo do Call.

– Aonde você vai? - perguntou ele, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas. Será que por algum momento ela esqueceu que era uma prisioneira?

– Só exijo que não me toque mais. - respondeu, cruzando os braços em frente aos seios. Queria voltar logo ao acampamento e esquecer do beijo que havia trocado com o selvagem. Era melhor assim. Não foram feitos para se misturarem.

– Como quiser. - disse Embry, se levantando do chão, sério. Se ela queria desse jeito, ótimo. Procuraria alguma mulher disposta a satisfazer seus desejos.

XxXxX

Na manhã seguinte...

– Leah, precisamos conversar. - pediu Jacob, após a ronda matutina feita por ambos.

Uma preocupação aterrorizante o perseguira desde a noite anterior, quando recebera a notícia de que seria pai. O que lhe tirara o sono durante a noite dizia respeito justamente à segurança de sua fêmea e de seu filho. Como poderia lutar tendo de se preocupar com Leah? Ela estava incapacitada de se transformar e sua vitalidade não estava completa. Seria um risco deixa-la lutar.

– Meu amor, terá que partir para o acampamento das fêmeas grávidas e crianças. - disse o Black, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras. Era demasiado difícil ter de ver a deceção nos olhos esmeralda de Leah.

– Jake, do que está falando? - perguntou a Clearwater, engolindo em seco. Já havia deixado claro que lutaria nessa guerra. - Já sabe muito bem minha posição a respeito da guerra.

– Mas as circunstâncias mudaram, Leah. - respondeu o Black, sério. - Agora carrega uma criança dentro de si. Tem que pensar em ambas ao tomar suas decisões.

– E continuo a dizer que lutarei! - exclamou a morena, sentindo o gosto amargo da deceção em sua boca. Jacob estava sendo irracional, super-protetor. Não estava ligando para os sentimentos e desejos de sua própria companheira.

– Mesmo que isso cause a morte do nosso filho?! - rebateu Jake, igualmente furioso. - Está sendo inflexível e insensata!

– Me peça tudo Jacob. - disse a Clearwater, sentindo as lágrimas a se formarem em seus olhos. Malditos hormônios.- Mas não me peça para abandonar minha causa.- completou, antes de virar-lhe as costas e caminhar em direção a cabana de ambos.

Leah soltou uma breve exclamação ao sentir uma picada no lado direito de suas costas.

– Desculpe meu amor. - murmurou Jake, antes que a morena o olhasse, zonza, e desfalecesse em seus braços.- É para seu próprio bem.

XxXxX

Era de noite quando a Clearwater acordou, assutada, sendo amparada pela prima.

– Acalme-se, Leah. - pediu Emily, segurando a mão da morena.

Leah pousou o olhar sobre sua prima e a raiva de tudo que ocorrera explodiu dentro de si.

– Não acredito que ele fez isso comigo! - exclamou Leah, se esquivando do toque acolhedor de sua prima e se erguendo bruscamente do chão. - Ele não tinha esse direito!

– Lee, tente entender... - suplicou Emily, preocupada com o estado da prima. - Você está grávida. Precisa repousar e cuidar de si mesma, para o bem de seu filho.

– Eu não pedi por nada disso! - blasfemou, mas logo depois se arrependeu do que acabara de dizer.

– Leah Clearwater, nunca mais diga uma asneira dessas! - ralhou a Uley, pousando as mãos nos quadris.- Ter um filho é algo divino e puro.

– Me desculpe, Em. - disse Leah, sentando-se novamente no colchão. - Não pretendia dizer tal coisa. Mas é que... estou tão irritada...

– É compreensível, querida. - falou a morena, acariciando a mão da Clearwater. - Você tinha um desejo de lutar por um ideal que foi posto de lado devido a sua condição.

– Minha condição não impede que eu lute. - comentou Leah, fechando os olhos exausta.

– Não, não impede. - disse Emily, ainda acariciando a prima, que agora deitara no colchão de olhos fechados. - Mas pode ser fatal para a sobrevivência do bebê.

Por mais que doesse admitir, Jake e Emily estavam certos sobre a saúde do bebê. Ele deveria ser o centro das atenções da morena de agora em diante. Deveria. Não seria ela que assentiria passiva a tudo o que seu companheiro e prima desejavam para ela. Não mesmo. Uma hora ou outra conseguiria escapar das vistas de Emily e esgueirar-se até Washington. Era demasiado egoísta para deixar de lutar pela condição imposta a ela.

Não estava preparada para ter um filho.

Mais uma vez o pavor de ter uma outra vida em suas mãos fez com que seu corpo tremesse.

Deixou que a canção de ninar que Emily cantarolava embalasse seu sono, e a levasse para longe de toda aquela frustração e medo.

XxXxX

– Meu irmãos e irmãs, é chegada à hora de nos mover em direção à nosso objetivo. - entonou Jacob, interrompendo o jantar de todos do grupo.- Amanhã levantaremos acampamento assim como os outros grupos e rumaremos até Washington para enfim exigirmos nossos direitos perante Edward Cullen.- completou, fazendo com que uivos ecoassem pela clareira.

– Manteremos contato com os membros das vilas das demais regiões.- esclareceu Embry, antes de afastar-se do grupo junto ao Black.

– Provavelmente reuniremos todos os lobos em um prazo de três meses. - murmurou Jake, para que somente o Call escutasse.

– Está enganado se acha que o Cullen não fará nada até lá.- comentou Embry, preocupado.

– Existe uma área perto da usina de tecelagem de Washington que os radares que nos caçam perdem o sinal. É para lá que devemos ir e ficar. - disse o moreno, pousando a mão direita sobre o ombro do amigo.

– E quanto as bombas e tropas enviadas? - perguntou Embry.

– Os outros grupos darão um jeito de chegarem sem serem notados.- respondeu Jacob, sério. - Eles se manterão em movimento, assim como nós.

– Devo admitir, meu amigo. - dizia o Call. - Essa sua resposta não traz nenhum sossego a meu âmago.

– Seguiremos conforme nossos instintos. - falou o Black, por fim. - E que Kaheleha esteja conosco.

XxXxX

Duas semanas se passaram desde o incidente na cabana de Paul. Duas semanas sem observar, mesmo que de longe, as magníficas íris cinzentas do lobo.

Bella bufou ao terminar de trançar o cabelo de Emily. Ambas estavam na cabana da Uley e em breve Leah chegaria para fazer companhia à prima.

Quando soube que Leah chegara ao acampamento, sentiu-se enjoada. O que a fêmea pensaria dela depois de tudo que aprontara na casa de nº 58? Preferiu não cruzar seu caminho com o dela e durante as refeições limitava-se a conversar com outros lobos e a não procurar pela morena. Mas depois de uma semana tendo agido evasivamente, sentiu uma urgência dentro de si para mudar de postura. A nova Bella não se encolhia diante das dificuldades muito menos escondia-se atrás de seus erros. Diante dessa iniciativa, procurou a loba.

Ao chegar na tenda da Clearwater, deparou-se com a loba a chorar. Ela parecia tão frágil e desamparada. Em nada parecia com a loba forte e mandona que uma vez conhecera. Suspirou pesadamente antes de se aproximar da mulher e acariciar-lhe os cabelos soltos. Leah lançou a ela um olhar confuso e intimidador mas a Swan permaneceu a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Um soluço escapou dos lábios da morena antes que ela confessa que estava grávida e que fora obrigada a afastar-se de Jacob. O coração de Bella encheu-se de tristeza ao ver a fêmea naquele estado. Antes de dizer-lhe algo que confortasse seu estado, Bella lhe pediu desculpas por tudo de mal que havia feito e Leah apenas assentiu, enquanto fechava os olhos e aceitava o carinho.

– Que dia infernal. - resmungou a Clearwater, entrando na cabana com os cabelos levemente úmidos. A chuva não dava trégua a dois dias, o que gerava um desconforto e impaciência em todas as mulheres e crianças do grupo.

– Bella, está na hora de contar a Leah. - disse Emily, sorrindo.

– Contar o quê? - perguntou a morena, visivelmente curiosa. Não que ela quisesse saber de algo pessoal da humana. Agora que ela e a Swan se suportavam não queria dizer que eram amigas.

– Estive com Paul. - murmurou Isabella, corando levemente.

– Esteve... esteve... - balbuciou Leah, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Quer dizer então que a santinha não era tão santa assim.

– Exatamente. - disse a Uley, evitando que as palavras da prima constrangessem ainda mais a humana.

– E...? - perguntou a Clearwater

– Paul disse em seguida que se arrependera. - falou a Swan, fitando o chão. O fato era vergonhoso demais para que pudesse encara-las nos olhos enquanto falava.

– Comeu e não gostou. - soltou Leah, fazendo com que Bella lançasse a ela um olhar ressentido.

– Leah Clearwater! - rosnou Emily, furiosa.

– Estou brincando, Isabella. - comentou a morena, mordendo o lábio inferior. Não era hora de tentar amenizar o clima. Era hora de confortar a humana, mesmo que isso lhe custasse fechar a boca.– Mas a verdade é que Paul é um homem e homens são idiotas.- completou, como se fosse uma verdade suprema.

– Obrigada pelas palavras sábias, Leah. - disse a Uley, irônica. A gravidez realmente afetara o estado de espírito de sua prima, pensou Leah, contendo um riso.

– Não Emily... - murmurou Bella, chorosa. - A Leah está certa. Paul nunca esteve interessado. Todas as vezes fui eu que forcei nossa aproximação.

– Não diga besteira Swan. - ralhou a Clearwater, se aproximando da humana. - Quando um não quer dois não fazem. - falava, antes de abraçar Isabella. - Além disso, todas nós podemos ver o quanto o lobo está diferente.

– Ele também está sofrendo, Bella. - comentou a Uley, segurando a mão da humana.

– Por favor, esqueçam isso. - pediu Isabella, com raiva por estar chorando novamente. - Não quero mais ouvir falar nele. Acabou.- dizia, soluçando.- Meu coração não suportará outra perda caso ele não queira nada comigo. É melhor que nós sigamos caminhos diferentes. - concluiu, afastando-se das fêmeas.

XxXxX

– Gostaria que os senhores me informassem o porque da demora. - ordenou Edward, sentando-se novamente em sua espaçosa cadeira na sala da cúpula. - Achei que tivesse sido suficientemente claro ao ordenar que bombas e explosivos fossem atirados sobre as áreas dos acampamentos.

– Meu senhor, os lobos não estão mais fixos. - murmurou um dos generais, engolindo em seco.

– Então rastreie-os! - rosnou o ruivo, passando a mão direita nervosamente pelos cabelos.

– Já o fizemos meu senhor. - respondeu outro, mais confiante do que o general anterior.

– Bom, então o que estão esperando?

– Meu senhor, ao que tudo indica os lupinos estão marchando em direção à Washington.- respondeu o guarda.

Por um momento Edward refletiu sobre a dada informação. O que seria mais favorável? Ataca-los ainda em focos ou ataca-los de uma vez só com todo seu poderio bélico? A segunda hipótese pareceu-lhe bem mais atraente. Aproveitar-se da fraqueza dos lobos, que estariam exaustos de rumarem até ele.

– Excelente. - murmurou o Cullen, com um sorriso maquiavélico na face.

– Quais são as ordens meu senhor? - perguntou um dos policiais.

– Aguardar. - respondeu o ruivo. - Veremos o que os lobos estão planejando.

XxXxX

Os pés de Aria protestavam em continuar a se mover pelo chão terroso. Há semanas que o grupo de lobos em que era prisioneira se movimentava em direção a Washington. Vibrou internamente ao arquitetar uma forma de escapar. As circunstâncias eram perfeitas.

Observou Jacob Black erguer a mão e sinalizar a todo o grupo que eles parassem de andar.

– Amanhã chegaremos ao nosso destino. É melhor que descansemos.

O grupo assentiu silenciosamente e começaram a erguer suas barracas. O sol já estava se pondo e a brisa noturna acariciava os rostos suados e cansados.

Embry deu de ombros enquanto erguia a barraca ao inquisitivo olhar da policial. Não falavam mais do que o necessário um com o outro e para ele, já era mais que suficiente.

A humana observou o lobo erguer a barraca em poucos minutos e, ao terminar, apressou-se a entrar. Seus músculos protestavam ao agachar-se no chão da cabana. Retirou seu saco de dormir da mochila e o estendeu no chão.

– O jantar será servido em meia-hora. - comentou o moreno, ao enfiar a cabeça para dentro da barraca.

– Tá. - murmurou Aria, nem se dignando a olha-lo nos olhos.

Desde que ela e o lobo haviam se beijado forçou-se a permanecer o mais longe possível dele. A coragem de encara-lo nos olhos e percorrer o corpo forte e musculoso com o olhar sumira. Sabia muito bem que estava sendo covarde em não dispor-se a enxergar os arrepios que percorriam sua pele toda vez que o macho se encontrava próximo a ela, assim como as borboletas estúpidas que revoavam em seu estômago ao escutar a voz rouca e extremamente sexy.

Bufou Irritada, retirando o casaco preto e suado de seu corpo. Deitou sobre o saco de dormir e fechou os olhos. Seu corpo relaxou-se instantaneamente, e, sem perceber, pegou no sono.

Quando acordou, tudo ainda estava escuro. Xingou-se mentalmente por ter dormido e perdido o jantar. Agora permaneceria a noite toda com o estômago roncando. Esqueceu-se por alguns instantes da fome e percorreu a cabana com os olhos. O corpo grande de Embry parecia não estar em canto algum. Ergueu-se do saco de dormir e saiu da cabana. O que teria acontecido ao lupino?

As estrelas e a lua iluminavam o acampamento escuro e silencioso.

– Embry? - sussurrou, a fim de tentar encontra-lo. Continuou a andar silenciosamente em meio a barracas. Ouviu um barulho um tanto quanto peculiar vindo de uma das barracas e teve que conter uma exclamação.

O Call, em toda a sua glória, estocava fundo no interior de uma mulher enquanto a mesma gemia loucamente. Seu bumbum firme e redondo com movimentos precisos enquanto os lábios levemente carnudos lambiam e mordiscavam um dos seios da mulher.

Um calor incontrolável instalou-se no baixo-ventre de Aria e seu sexo pulsou em protesto.

Continua...

N/A: Olá amadas leitoras ! Vim posar mias um capitulo para voces. Não achei justo deixa-las a ver navios quando quem tem que lidar com os problemas sou eu...enfim...espero que tenham gostado e entendido a Lee Lee ter reagido dessa forma. E o que foi embry nesse final? Mega hot.

Beijos,

Gabi

N/B: Nossa essa última cena deixou o desejo de eu ser a mulher por baixo de Embry. Temos de admitir que o Embry da nossa Gabii é bem gatinho né? E aquela reação da Leah sobre o bebê foi compreensível não? Eu pelo menos achei que tinha sido. E o que o Edward vai aprontar agora que os lobos lhe vão cair directamente nas mãos? Sugestões? Deixem comentário. X-O,J.


	27. capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS:**

O coração de Aria batia descompassado à cada gemido de prazer que a mulher em seco sentindo seu próprio centro umidecer-se.

Subitamente o moreno parou os movimentos, ergueu a cabeça dos seios da mulher e olhou para os lados.

Merda.

Segundos antes que a policial pudesse sair dali, os olhos inquisitores do Call já miravam-se nos dela.

O ar faltou nos pulmões da morena, mas, forçou-se a se mover para longe dali. Correu pelo acampamento até chegar ao seu destino. Entrou na tenda visivelmente perturbada, com imagens de Embry possuindo uma desconhecida. O corpo forte demonstrando seu pleno vigor. Mordeu os lábios para evitar que um gemido frustrado escapasse de seus lábios. Maldito selvagem. Maldito Embry gostoso Call.

– O que faz acordada a essa hora?- perguntou o moreno, com uma das sobrancelhas erguida, entrando de supetão na cabana.

XxXxX

"Quer, por favor, se concentrar na ronda?" rosnou Samuel à Paul enquanto ambos realizavam uma ronda de madrugada.

"Não fode, Sam" rebateu o moreno, sentindo os músculos de seu corpo peludo se contraírem exaustos. "Estou fodidamente cansado"

"Sabe que não estou a me referir sobre isso" disse o Uley, parando de correr. Já conseguia avistar o lobo cinzento a metros de distância.

"Pare de analisar meus pensamentos" ameaçou Paul, mostrando os dentes ao lobo preto a sua frente.

"Então trate de tirar Bella deles!" rosnou Sam. "Estamos em guerra, Paul. Nosso dever para com a sociedade lupina é a segurança das fêmeas e crianças aqui presentes."

"Pensar em Isabella não muda nada." disse o macho, antes de se transformar.

– Está disperso, Paul. - entonou Samuel, enquanto vestia sua bermuda, após transformar-se. - Essa obsessão acabará por nos prejudicar.

– Obsessão?! - exclamou o homem, indignado. - Não há porra de obsessão nenhuma. E pode ficar tranquilo Sam, Bella já deixou bem claro o quão distante quer permanecer de mim. - completou, antes de se afastar do amigo rumo ao acampamento.

XxXxX

– Fome. - murmurou Aria, com as bochechas coradas e respiração descompassada. Jamais diria ao homem que estivera preocupada com ele e por isso fora a sua procura.

O moreno deu de ombros e entrou na tenda vestindo apenas uma bermuda.

– Toma. - disse o Call, entregando a ela um pote com sopa fria. - Não quis acordá-la para o jantar, então guardei um pouco da sopa.

– Obrigada. - disse a morena, retirando o pote das mãos do Call. Alguns de seus dedos acabaram por encostar nos quentes dele, arrepiando-a instantaneamente. O cheiro amadeirado e viril que ele exalava fez com que seu sexo pulsasse novamente em protesto.

Um grunhido escapou dos lábios de Embry.

– Está me assustando. - comentou a morena, se afastando do lobo, segurando o pequeno pote junto aos seios.

– Não posso evitar... - disse ele, respirando pesadamente. - O cheiro de sua excitação está a me enlouquecer. - confessou, o que fez Aria arregalar os olhos.- Nã-…

– Não negue. - disse ele, encarando-a com os olhos em brasa. - Vi como me olhava ao possuir aquela fêmea.

– O que eu penso ou deixo de pensar não é dá sua conta. - rosnou a mulher, se erguendo do chão, irritada.

– A partir do momento que você invadiu meu espaço pessoal... - falava ele, se aproximando perigosamente dela. - É sim, da porra, da minha conta. - completou, agarrando-a pela cintura.

– Já disse para não me tocar. - disse a mulher, cuspindo as palavras. Seu corpo tremia pela proximidade com o corpo quente e musculoso do lobo, denunciando seu estado.

Mais uma vez o cheiro da excitação de Aria dispersou-lhe os sentidos.

– Pode deixar gatinha selvagem. - sussurrou o moreno, ao pé do ouvido da mulher. - Só vou enterrar meu pau em você quando você suplicar por isso. - completou, fazendo a policial engolir em seco e seu sexo latejar.

Afastou-se bruscamente dela e saiu da cabana.

XxXxX

Três meses se passaram, lentos, sobre os olhos de Leah Clearwater, ao mesmo tempo que via a barriga de sua prima crescer, aumentava dentro de si a saudade de Jacob.

Lágrimas grossas e quentes escorriam de sua face enquanto acariciava seu ventre de quase quatro meses de gestação. A diminuta vida que carregava dentro de si era a única coisa que a mantinha ligada à Jacob durante todos esses tortuosos meses.

Observando as grávidas do acampamento, e principalmente Emily, a Clearwater percebeu o quão estupidamente agira ao culpar Jake por querer protege-la.

Seu bebê passara a ser sua prioridade. Deveria zelar por sua saúde, e assim o faria. Que se danassem a guerra e o maldito Cullen, tinha plena certeza que seu companheiro e os outros lobos dariam conta do recado. Sua principal função de agora em diante seria cuidar de seu filho. Isso sim era um ato de coragem, determinação e capacidade. O mais nobre de todos os deveres.

A distância entre o Black e ela era apenas um obstáculo frente ao amor sublime que ambos compartilhavam. Rezava todas as noites pela segurança dele assim como pedia forças para segurar a saudade.

– Lee, será que você poderia retirar minhas botas? - perguntou Emily, interrompendo as divagações da morena. - Meu tamanho não me permite mais a realização dessa função básica. - comentou, sarcástica.

A Clearwater limpou as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto e levantou-se do chão para ajudar a prima.

– Odeio ter de vê-la assim. - comentou a Uley, enquanto a prima retirava os sapatos de seus pés.

– A saudade dói, Em. - murmurou Leah, sentindo um bolo preso em sua garganta. - Só de pensar nele meu coração já salta em meu peito.

– Sam me disse que amanhã se iniciará o ataque. - comentou Emily, mordendo o lábio inferior, visivelmente nervosa.

– Jake é forte. - disse a morena, levantando-se do chão. - Saberá como agir e coordenar os rebeldes. - falava, com os olhos brilhando de orgulho e admiração. - Além disso, terá um nobre e justo motivo para regressar a La Push. - completou, sorrindo e acariciando o próprio ventre.

– Flashback -

– Leah Clearwater, você é a mulher mais linda, corajosa, sensual e incrível que já conheci.- disse o Black, enquanto trilhava um caminho de beijos quentes pelos seios e barriga da morena.

A risada de Leah logo ecoou pelo quarto escuro.

– Quer dizer então que conheceu muitas mulheres?- perguntou a morena, em uma falsa demonstração de ciúmes.

– Prefiro lhe dizer que, com total certeza, minha busca por mulheres findou-se.- respondeu Jake, sorrindo abertamente.- Não preciso conhecer outras tendo você em meus braços.- falava, cheio de carinho.- Sabes que é a mulher da minha vida e que só amarei a ti. Quero te ter sempre ao meu lado, ter nossa própria casa, ter filhos co...

– Filhos? - interrompeu a Clearwater, gelando com a menção da palavra.

– Sim. - respondeu o moreno, aproximando sua boca à da morena. - Filhos lindos iguais a mãe e corajosos iguais ao pai. - completou, antes de capturar-lhe os lábios carnudos em um beijo quente e cheio de paixão.

– Fim do Flashback -

XxXxX

Não houve um dia se quer que Jacob tivesse deixado de pensar em sua formosa Leah. Recordava-se com clareza de seus olhos esmeralda, dos cabelos longos negros e levemente ondulados, da boca carnuda e do corpo curvilíneo.

Quase o matou ter que deixa-la para trás, no acampamento de La Push. Dormir e acordar longe do corpo quente e acolhedor de sua companheira era torturante. Mas por outro lado, recordou-se do motivo da separação. Um sorriso apoderou-se de seus lábios ao imaginar sua fêmea acariciando a própria barriga.

– Está na hora Jake. - disse Embry, pousando a mão no ombro do amigo.

Daria o último discurso a legião de lobos rebeldes. Caminhou a passos largos até um pequeno palanque construído por seu grupo. Ao subir, deparou-se com uma quantidade imensurável de lobos e lobas vindos de diferentes regiões dos Estados Unidos.

– É hora de por fim a ditadura implementada por Edward Cullen e seus subordinados. - entonou o Black, sentindo seu coração retumbar em seu peito. - Kaheleha nos deu o melhor de dois mundos: a sabedoria humana e a força e coragem lupina. - falava, com entusiasmo. -Mostraremos aos humanos o quanto eles nos subestimaram, mas acima de tudo, mostraremos o quão fomos feitos para a liberdade! - completou, erguendo a mão com o punho fechado, sendo copiado pela legião de lobos e lobas a sua frente.

– Amanhã cedo iniciaremos o ataque. - disse Embry, tomando o lugar de Jake no palanque. - Mostraremos a todos o poderio da nação lupina! - exclamou, arrancando urros dos espectadores.

XxXxX

– Victoria!- exclamou Edward, de dentro de seu escritório.

Uma mulher alta, ruiva e com pele de porcelana adentrou no aposento andando com elegância, seus saltos finos batendo no chão de madeira.

– Onde estão os relatórios? - perguntou o Cullen, nem se dando ao trabalho de olha-la nos olhos.

– Pois não, senhor. - respondeu a secretária, entregando ao chefe uma pasta branca.

– Pode ir. - resmungou o homem, a dispensando da sala.

Segundos depois de ouvir a porta do escritório se fechar, o Cullen abriu a pasta. Inúmeros dados saltaram frente aos seus olhos. Ao que tudo indicava, houve grande movimentação de lobos por todas as regiões do país, mas em um certo ponto de Washington, esse movimento cessou-se.

"Onde estariam os cães sarnentos?" pensou o ruivo, fechando os punhos fortemente.

É claro.

Um sorriso maquiavélico formou-se nos lábios do Cullen. A fábrica de tecidos. Uma área ampla e relativamente próxima daqui. Como eram ingênuos de subestimarem sua inteligência.

Edward tirou o telefone do gancho bruscamente enquanto discava para o posto da guarda oficial.

– Pois não, senhor Cullen? - perguntou uma voz grossa, ao atender o telefone.

– Os lobos estão escondidos atrás das fábricas. - disse o Cullen, sério. - Ataquem de madrugada. - ordenou, com os olhos em brasa. - E dessa vez, que não hajam falhas.

Continua...

N/A: Oi gente ! Então, mais um cap pra voces ! Aria pula logo em cima do embry ! hahahah. Jake e leah sofrendo com a sepração...tadinhos :/ Edward irá atacar os lobos :O e agora?!

Beijos,

Gabi

N/B: Sério Aria, eu tinha saltado sobre o Embry quando ele entrasse na tenda Ahaha Agora, quando o Edward morrer, se é que ele morre, acho que vou dar pulos de muita alegria. E quando ao próximo capítulo. Só posso dizer que vai ser muito intenso. Deixem comentário! X-O, J.


	28. capítulo 27

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE:**

– Vem Bella! - chamou Emily, sorrindo, ao enfiar a cabeça para dentro da tenda da morena.

A Swan deu de ombros e ergueu-se do chão para seguir a Uley.

– O que está havendo? - perguntou, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

– Estamos nos reunindo na fogueira para pedir ao Grande Espírito que proteja os nossos guerreiros. - explicou Em, segurando a mão da humana.

O corpo de Isabella retesou-se ao pensar que Paul estaria lá. Encarar aquelas orbes cinzentas e aquela boca fina e sensual seria mais um de seus desafios. Olhou para o céu e deparou-se com inúmeras estrelas, o que fez com que se esquecesse momentaneamente de seu conflito pessoal.

– Emily, Isabella, sentem aqui. - chamou Leah, acenando para as duas.

Bella maravilhou-se com a majestosa fogueira montada no centro do acampamento. As enormes labaredas dançavam frente aos olhos dos espectadores. A morena sentou-se entre Emily e Leah e rapidamente todos que se sentavam envolta da fogueira deram-se as mãos. O culto estava prestes a se iniciar.

– A força pessoal de um guerreiro vem de um coração forte e de uma mente sã. - entonou a anciã do grupo, com os olhos cerrados. Todo o grupo seguiu o gesto da mulher, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. - Kaheleha, grande espírito que nos deu a vida, indique o caminho a nossos guerreiros para que eles encontrem, cada um, a sua força interior. Que os lobos possam dar fim ao sofrimento que assolou nosso povo por anos.

O culto se estendeu por mais alguns minutos e, ao fim, todas as mulheres, homens e crianças presentes disseram algumas palavras.

Ao abrir os olhos, Bella não pôde controlar as batidas de seu coração. Paul a encarava com interesse. Seus olhos incríveis estavam fixos em seu rosto. Engoliu em seco ao relembrar dos beijos intoxicantes do lobo, da forma como ambos se encaixavam ao fazerem amor. Amor? Nunca houve nada entre ambos. E nunca haveria. Paul havia deixado isso bem claro ao rejeita-la minutos depois de terem feito am-... sexo.

Frustração fez com que Bella se levantasse da roda de pessoas e quebrasse o contato visual com o homem. Estava com raiva do rumo que aquilo havia tomado. Até quando permaneceriam sem dirigir a palavra um ao outro?

Caminhou a passos largos floresta adentro, deixando que o sentimento se espalhasse por todo o seu corpo.

– Bella. - chamou uma voz grossa, atrás de si.

Virou-se bruscamente e deparou-se com o olhar preocupado de Paul.

– O que você quer? - perguntou, rude. Já chega de palhaçada.

– Precisamos conversar. - disse o lobo, aproximando-se mais da morena.

Ela era tão linda. Seus cachos achocolatados acariciavam a pele alva de seu rosto e a boca vermelha e levemente carnuda estava entre aberta.

– Agora você quer conversar. - falou a Swan, cheia de sarcasmo, pousando as mãos na cintura.

– Eu sei que errei porra. - disse o macho, irritado. Finalmente criara coragem para falar com Bella e ela o tratava dessa maneira? Mas ele merecia. Bem no fundo ele sabia que sim. Fora um estúpido com a mulher. - Vim te pedir perdão, Bella.

– A troco de quê Paul? - perguntou a mulher, se afastando dele. - Para depois você me ofender mais uma vez e vir pedir perdão novamente?

O coração do homem contraiu-se dentro de seu peito. Ele havia machucado Bella e constatar tal coisa doía como inferno.

– Não se preocupe. - respondeu Paul, com um falso sorriso. - Não a machucarei mais. Ficarei o mais longe possível de você. Só não queria me afastar de você com você me odiando. - disse, por fim, fazendo com que Bella mordesse os lábios fortemente.

– Então já pode ir tranquilo. - falou Isabella, segurando-se para não desabar na frente do homem. - Não o odeio. Nunca o fiz.

– Bella... - murmurou Paul, tentando toca-la, mas sendo repelido.

– Vá embora, Paul. - disse, chorosa. – Deixe-me ficar sozinha.

Antes que certas palavras escapassem dos lábios do moreno, quatro homens encapuzados surgiram no campo de visão do casal.

– Finalmente a encontramos. – disse um dos policiais, ao agarrar o braço direito de Isabella.

– Solte-a agora. - rosnou Paul, tremendo de raiva. Se aquele humano ousasse encostar mais um dedo sujo em sua Bella ele não responderia por si mesmo.

– De quebra ainda levamos um prisioneiro. – falou um outro homem, apontando um revolver nas costas do moreno.

Em questão de segundos, o corpo ágil e musculoso de Paul já virava-se de frente para seu agressor. Com uma de suas mãos ele pegou a arma e com a outra, aplicou-lhe um soco no estômago fazendo o humano resfolegar no chão.

– Renda-se selvagem. – ordenou o homem que ainda aprisionava Bella.

Um som gutural escapou dos lábios do moreno antes que ele atacasse os outros homens.

Sentiu algo arder em seu ombro direito e um grito de pavor ecoar.

Os olhos do moreno pousaram-se nos chorosos da Swan. Um tiro havia-lhe acertado o ombro.

– Não o machuquem. - suplicou Bella, com lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.

A distração fez com que os homens o prendessem e apontassem armas em sua cabeça.

– Selvagem imundo! - praguejou o policial que Paul havia acertado. O homem socou-lhe o rosto e abdômen, fazendo com que mais gritos escapassem dos lábios da Swan.

Paul sentiu sangue escorrer por sua têmpora.

– Vamos embora daqui. - ordenou o captor de Bella.

XxXxX

Já passava da meia-noite quando Aria sentou-se em seu saco de dormir. Havia planejado uma fuga e agora seria o momento perfeito para coloca-la em prática. A convivência com os lobos fez com que a policial mudasse sua visão sobre os mesmos. Eles não eram animais como o governo os fazia pensar. Não. Eles eram criaturas magníficas e não deixavam de ser, em parte, humanos. Estava decidida a voltar para casa, mas essa guerra não faria mais parte de seus planos.

Levantou-se do saco de dormir em movimentos cuidadosos. Não queria acordar o moreno que ressonava no outro colchão.

Pegou sua mochila e enfiou duas adagas dentro das capas presas a seu corpo. Segurou uma pistola nas mãos e a colocou no bolso de trás de sua calça de combate.

Percorreu mais uma vez a cabana com os olhos e teve que conter as batidas de seu coração ao observar Embry dormir. O moreno dormia de bruços e sua boca extremamente sexy estava entreaberta.

Suspirou, desviando o olhar do homem e caminhou em direção à saída da tenda.

– Aonde pensa que vai? - perguntou o Call, segurando-a pelos braços.

– Me deixe ir. - pediu a morena, séria. - Sabe que não sou útil para se ter como prisioneira.

– Vai voltar para eles. - disse o lobo, olhando-a ressentido. - Depois de tudo o que viu aqui mesmo assim lutará do lado deles?

– Deixe-me ir. - rosnou Aria, encarando-o firmemente nos olhos. Não diria a ele que tudo havia mudado desde que se tornara prisioneira. – Não pertenço a esse lugar.

– Então vá. – disse Embry, soltando-a.

– Vais me deixar ir assim tão fácil? - zombou a morena, ao pousar novamente os olhos no corpo musculoso do lobo.

– O que você queria que eu fizesse Aria? - perguntou o macho, cruzando os braços em frente ao peitoral.

– Achei que eu significava algo para você. - respondeu, com franqueza.

Embry riu, sem humor, e aproximou-se novamente dela.

– Diga-me, Aria. - sussurrou o moreno, ao pé do ouvido dela. - O que te fez pensar em tal coisa? - completou, cuspindo as palavras. Estava mentindo. Foda-se. Se ela queria ir embora não seria ele que iria impedi-la.

O choque de algo contra a bochecha do moreno fê-lo perder os sentidos.

– Imbecil. – rosnou a mulher, afastando a mão do rosto do homem. Não pretendia ter batido com tanta força, mas dadas as circunstâncias, achou bem merecido.

Um rosnado potente escapou dos lábios do moreno e em questão de segundos ele segurava-a novamente por um dos braços.

– Me larga. – ordenou a mulher, apontando uma adaga para o lobo.

Embry mantinha o aperto no braço delicado da policial, impassível.

– O faça. – disse o macho, batendo uma das mãos no próprio peitoral nu. - Anda Aria, me mate. - completou, a desafiando.

O peito de Aria contraiu-se diante da ordem. Ele sabia que ela não seria capaz de fazê-lo. Os olhos verdes e intensos do lobo brilhavam fazendo com que as malditas borboletas voltassem a revoar dentro de si. Aqueles olhos, aquele corpo, aquela humildade e sinceridade que nunca deixavam de estar presentes no homem a sua frente..

Deixou que a faca escorregasse de seus próprios dedos diante da aterrorizante constatação.

Amava o bastardo. O amava com todo o seu ser.

O moreno encarou-a confuso.

– Tome o que é seu, Embry. - disse a policial, retirando a mão do moreno que segurava o seu braço e a pousando próxima a seu coração.

O Call engoliu em seco, escutando as batidas de seu coração. Ela o queria. Finalmente tivera coragem de admitir.

Acabou com a distância entre os corpos e capturou a boca carnuda da policial em um beijo quente e necessitado. As línguas acariciavam-se enquanto ambos arrancavam as próprias roupas.

Um rugido escapou dos lábios do moreno ao sentir os seios fartos da policial em contato com sua própria pele. Deitou-a no chão e quebrou o beijo por alguns instantes.

Ela era tão fodidamente perfeita. A pele macia, os seios fartos empinados e com mamilos excitados, a barriga lisinha e o sexo mais tentador que já vira. Rosnou novamente antes de tomar um daqueles mamilos na boca.

Um gemido sensual escapou dos lábios da mulher, enquanto sentia Embry chupar, mordiscar e lamber seu mamilo. Seu sexo pulsava de desejo pelo homem a sua frente.

– Que delícia. - murmurou o moreno, rouco de tesão. Aquela mulher era um furacão aos seus próprios sentidos. Retirou a boca do outro mamilo da morena e trilhou um caminho de beijos por seu tórax, abdómen e coxas.

Sentir a respiração entre cortada do macho próxima a seu sexo fez com que a morena arfasse. Ansiava por contato. Antes que pudesse suplicar por algo mais o moreno já percorria todo o seu centro com a língua o que fê-la gemer alto.

– Isso Aria. - murmurou o homem. - Geme pra mim!

Embry lambeu e chupou toda a extensão de seu sexo a fazendo tremer em êxtase. Estava no céu e não tinha a mínima intensão de sair de lá. Sentiu o orgasmo se aproximando e quando estava prestes a atingir o ápice, o moreno enfiou dois dedos dentro dela, fazendo-a arquear as costas e gemer loucamente.

Ele era um filho da puta experiente.

Sentiu o orgasmo explodir dentro de si depois de algumas estocadas daqueles dedos maravilhosos.

– Embry... - gemeu a morena, sentindo seu sexo pulsar ainda mais. Precisava de mais. Precisava dele dentro de si. Preenchendo-a por completo.

– Olha o quão molhada você está, gatinha. - disse o Call, retirando a boca e os dedos do sexo da mulher. Ergueu os dedos para que ela pudesse ver e em seguida sorveu todo o líquido que havia neles, fazendo a morena morder os próprios lábios, contendo uma exclamação.

– Deliciosa. - murmurou o macho, abrindo as pernas da mulher e se posicionando no meio delas.

– Embry. - suplicou a mulher, empurrando o próprio quadril buscando por contato.

Ao pousar os olhos sobre o imenso sexo pulsante do homem não pode conter um grito de tesão.

– Calma gatinha selvagem. - sussurrou o moreno, próximo a seu ouvido, enquanto colocava a ponta de seu grosso pênis na entrada molhada da morena.

– Quero você dentro de mim, seu bastardo! - rosnou a mulher, ficando as unhas nas costas largas e musculosas do moreno. - Agora!

Assim que Aria proferiu aquelas palavras, o moreno estocou fundo dentro dela. Gemeu de prazer ao sentir toda aquela extensão a preenchendo.

– Puta que pariu. - rosnou o Call, movendo-se dentro dela. Ela era tão quente, tão apertada, tão gostosa.

Ambos os corpos moviam-se em sincronia em meio a gemidos e carícias.

O sentimento animalesco que debatia-se dentro de Embry libertou-se, fazendo com que ele uivasse e rosnasse a cada estocada rápida e funda que dava.

Minha.

– Merda. - murmurou, sentindo a urgência de marcá-la tomar conta de seus sentidos. Não podia fazer isso.

– O que foi? - perguntou a mulher, sentindo que os movimentos do moreno haviam ficados mais lentos.

– Quero que seja minha. - respondeu Embry, com franqueza. - Para sempre. - completou, fazendo a morena arregalar os olhos.

Aria mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos. Amava aquele lobo com todas as suas forças.

– Para sempre. - concordou a mulher, abrindo os olhos.

Um som gutural escapou dos lábios do moreno enquanto ele retomava o ritmo das estocadas e se aproximava do pescoço da policial.

– Isso vai doer um pouco, meu amor. - sussurrou, próximo ao ouvido da mulher. Segundos depois já cravava seus dentes na curva do pescoço dela, fazendo-a gemer alto. Sentiu que Aria havia chegado ao ápice e deixou que o orgasmo fluísse por seu corpo, liberando-se em rajadas quentes dentro dela.

– Eu te amo, sua rabugenta. - sussurrou o Call, enquanto ambos respiravam com dificuldade.

Aria sorriu para ele antes de unir novamente as bocas de ambos em mais um beijo apaixonado.

XxXxX

Um grito de horror escapou dos lábios de Leah Clearwater, acordando-a de seu próprio pesadelo. Abriu os olhos e constatou que ainda estava escuro. Passou a respirar fundo, tentando conter as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

Algo ia mal.

Sentia em seu âmago que Jake corria perigo.

XxXxX

Jacob acordou assustado ao captar sons de explosões e gritos ecoando pelo acampamento. Levantou-se com agilidade do saco de dormir e vestiu-se para combate.

– Estamos sobre ataque! - exclamou Embry, quando o Alpha saiu de sua cabana.

Continua...

N/A: Oláá ! O que achram desse cap? hahahaha HOOOOOT aria finalmente se rendeu ao embry. O que será que edward vai fazer com bella, e principalmente, como será a batalha final entre os lobos e os humanos? Será que os lobos conseguirão sair vitoriosos depois desse ataque surpresa?

Beijos,

Gabi

N/B: Que ceninha quente aquela entre o Embry e a Aria hein? Céus, fiquei até com calor! E aqueles guardas tinham que aparecer né? Estragar tudo! Sequestrar a Bella e atacarem o acampamento. Nota-se que não tem mais nada para fazer! (Riso) Já sabem o que tem de fazer! Comentem! X-O, J.


	29. capítulo 28

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO:**

Jacob rosnou alto ao desviar-se de uma chuva de tiros. O Maldito Cullen havia descoberto seus planos. Será que havia sido pouco cauteloso?

– Abaixa Embry! - ordenou o Black, antes de zunir uma adaga negra certeira na cabeça de um policial.

– Eles são muitos. - comentou Embry, recarregando suas armas e começando a atirar novamente.

– Nós também. - respondeu o Alfa, retirando sua arma do coldre e passando a atirar. A maioria de seus tiros foi certeiro mas não escapou ileso. Um tiro acertou-lhe o ombro de raspão.

– Merda. – resmungou o macho, enquanto ele e o Call se movimentavam em meio a corpos duelando. Tinham que conseguir chegar até a cúpula do governo. Precisava exterminar Edward Cullen.

XxXxX

Bella gelou ao entrar, carregada por dois brutamontes, no escritório pessoal do Cullen.

Seu estômago contraiu-se ao sentir o cheiro do perfume caro e enjoativo do homem.

– Aqui está Sr. Cullen.- um dos policiais respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.- Isabella Swan está entregue.

Edward levantou-se da cadeira de couro cara e encarou os homens.

– Excelente. – murmurou, entregando um bolo de dólares para cada um dos homens. – Agora sumam das minhas vistas. – ordenou, fazendo com que os capangas assentissem e deixassem a mulher sentada e amarrada em uma cadeira no meio da sala.

– Porque fugiu de mim, Isabella?- perguntou Edward, com um falso sorriso nos lábios, encarando as íris chocolates da garota amarrada a sua frente. Ambos estavam sozinhos no escritório dele e estava mais que satisfeito com a atuação de seus subordinados. Enquanto interrogava a vadia, seu poderio bélico massacrava os lobos.

– Você sabe o porquê. - respondeu a mulher, impassível, fuzilando-o com os olhos. Odiava aquele homem.

– Me diga, minha querida. - falou o ruivo, rondando a cadeira em que a mulher estava amarrada. - Por acaso fugiu para se unir aos lobos?- completou, cuspindo as palavras. Tinha nojo de qualquer coisa que se relacionava a eles. Maldita praga que assolava a terra.

– Eles têm a nobreza e a coragem que você nunca terá.- comentou a Swan, séria.- Você, Edward Cullen, não passa de um mafioso arrogante, presunçoso, obcecado pelo poder e desprovido de qualquer sentimento...

Antes que a mulher falasse mais alguma asneira Edward tratou de cala-la deferindo-lhe um tapa na cara.

– Esqueceu-se de quem está no poder aqui, vadia?- rosnou o homem, segurando as bochechas da mulher, com força, em uma de suas mãos. – Eu mando em você, Isabella. E você é minha.

– Nunca o fui, Cullen. - respondeu a morena, não se deixando intimidar pelas palavras ácidas do homem. Não teria mais medo de Edward Cullen, não importando a dor que se instalara em sua bochecha.

– Se não for por bem, Isabella.- sussurrou o ruivo, ao pé do ouvido da Swan.- Será por mal.- completou, apertando fortemente um dos seios da mulher. O estômago de Bella revirou-se, enojado.

– Está perdendo seu tempo Edward. - disse a mulher, o encarando mais uma vez. - Já pertenço a outro homem.

A ira borbulhou dentro do Cullen, o fazendo urrar de ódio. A vadia havia se entregado a outro. Outro que não ele. Outro infeliz que havia retirado da mulher algo que pertencia a ele.

– Deitou-se com algum daqueles cães, sua puta?!- exclamou o ruivo, apontando o dedo na cara da morena. E então, em questão de segundos, tudo pareceu se encaixar na mente do homem.- Por acaso foi com o lobo sarnento que está em uma das sarjetas?- completou, trincando os dentes.

– Não.- respondeu Bella, forçando sua própria garganta a engolir o medo. Tinha que proteger Paul com todas as suas forças e por essa razão procurou mostrar-se o mais indiferente possível ao ouvir o Cullen mencionar o lobo.

– Não minta pra mim.- rosnou o homem, ameaçando-a.- Eu sei que é ele.- dizia, sério.- Ele terá o que merece Isabella, e você não poderá fazer nada para salva-lo.

XxXxX

Jake, Embry, Jared, Claire e Aria reuniram-se próximos a cúpula de Washington. Seus corpos suados e exaustos quase sem sequelas. Alguns arranhões e cortes pelo caminho mas nada que os impedisse de prosseguir com o plano. Atrás deles, a legião de lobos prosseguia com a luta. A revolução havia estourado de fato.

O Black respirou fundo mais algumas vezes antes de expor suas idéias.

– Aria, precisamos de você. – falou o moreno, fazendo com que os outros do grupo a encarassem. – Será a nossa chave de entrada para a cúpula. Colocará sua digital no leitor dos portões automáticos do prédio e depois irá dizer, por onde passar, que irá ver o senhor Cullen para informa-lo a respeito da batalha. Enquanto realiza tal tarefa nos infiltraremos com você sem que os funcionários percebam.

– Me parece um bom plano. – comentou a policial, piscando maliciosa em direção a seu companheiro, Embry.

– Dei-me o trabalho de pesquisar a localidade das prisões cautelares da cúpula. – disse Jared, abrindo um papel amassado e sujo de sangue. – Encontram-se no subsolo da cúpula.

– Deve haver alguns lobos por lá.- comentou Claire.

– Então está feito. – disse o Call. - Primeiro libertar os lobos e depois eliminar o Cullen.

XxXxX

A Swan permaneceu impassível frente ao mafioso. Não demonstraria receio, muito menos medo. Mesmo que estivesse se corroendo por dentro de preocupação.

– Sabe Isabella, acho que você não está entendendo... – murmurou o Cullen, sentando-se na mesa, de frente para a cadeira em que a morena estava amarrada.- Eu vou te contar uma história.

Bella continuou calada até ouvir o som da voz arrastada do Cullen.

– Meu pai era ministro e também trabalhava aqui na cúpula, só que em outra área. Ele conheceu minha mãe em um coquetel na casa do vice-presidente, ela era uma promotora, filha de um casal milionário. Meu pai e ela acabaram se aproximando e dessa relação celebrou-se um casamento e dois anos depois eu nasci. - falava ele, desviando o olhar dos olhos da Swan. – Eu amava minha mãe. Eu e ela erámos muito próximos. Só que algo ocorreu: um evento que mudou radicalmente minha vida. Quando eu tinha 10 anos minha mãe fugiu com um desconhecido, deixando-me para trás. E não. Não era um desconhecido qualquer. Era um lobo. Um filho da puta de um lobo. – dizia o ruivo, com raiva contida. - Assim que o governo descobriu a existência deles e a repercussão de tal fato, ordenaram que eles fossem isolados em vilas, e como reação a essa ordem, muitos lobos fugiram para se esconder em meio as florestas. Minha mãe fugiu com um maldito desses.- disse, cheio de ódio.- Meu pai ficou furioso com o desaparecimento e por anos tentou encontra-la. Quando eu tinha 15 anos tivemos a conversa mais séria e sincera de toda a minha vida. Me lembro com clareza das palavras dele: "Os lobos são animais, uma praga, precisam ser exterminados da face da terra. Não podemos deixar que eles continuem desvirtuando nossas mentes, assim como fizeram com sua mãe!" e com essas palavras, ele me contou que havia proposto ao vice-presidente a idéia mais revolucionária de todos os tempos: a criação de arenas de combate, onde lobos se enfrentariam até um sucumbir. – narrava Edward, fechando a mão direita em um punho.- Era simplesmente brilhante, eliminar os lobos pouco a pouco ao mesmo tempo que os tornávamos submissos e divertíamos o publico humano. Era necessário que os humanos puros vissem o perigo que os lupinos representavam.

– Eles não representam nenhum perigo. – comentou a Swan.- Edward, você sofreu muito...e foi por um erro de sua mãe...não precisa ser assim .

– A culpa foi toda do maldito lobo!- rosnou Edward, batendo punho fechado, com força, na mesa. – Se ele não tivesse persuadido minha mãe ela ainda estaria aqui comigo!

– Edward tente entender... – suplicou Bella, sentindo certa pena do homem asqueroso a sua frente. O coração do mesmo havia sido destruído quando era pequeno.

– Nunca!- exclamou, cuspindo as palavras. – Eles merecem morrer! Todos eles!

XxXxX

– A revolução explodiu. – informou Sam a todo o grupo de mulheres presentes no acampamento.

Leah que até então estava nervosa sentiu o coração acelerar mais uma vez em seu peito. O desespero corria por suas veias.

"Jake. Preciso ir atrás do meu Jake." Pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Direcionou um último olhar à Sam antes de correr para sua própria cabana.

Vestiu o uniforme preto de combate e armou-se até os dentes. Seu filho era importante mas Jacob também o era. O que adiantaria de sua vida sem seu grande amor a seu lado? Jacob era seu sol, seu porto seguro, sua alma gêmea. Sem ele em seu mundo se sentiria eternamente incompleta.

Ao terminar de arrumar seus pertences em uma mochila, tratou de sair da cabana. Caminhou a passos largos pelo acampamento e quando estava prestes a entrar mata adentro uma mão a segurou forte, a impedindo de prosseguir.

– Emily precisa de você. – falou Samuel, pálido.

– Preciso encontrar o Jake. – respondeu a morena, desvencilhando-se do aperto.

– Por favor, Lee. – suplicou o Uley, enquanto via a loba seguir caminho. – Ela está tendo o bebê! – exclamou, por fim, fazendo Leah parar e virar-se abruptamente em direção a ele.

XxXxX

Os pensamentos de Aria fervilhavam enquanto a mesma caminhava em direção as portas principais do prédio da cúpula. Fechou e abriu os punhos tentando acalmar o estado de espírito. Precisava focar-se naquilo que estava fazendo.

Respirou fundo ao erguer o polegar e pressiona-lo no leitor de acesso. A máquina emitiu uma luz verde e a porta rapidamente se abriu. Soltou o ar, visivelmente mais calma e entrou no recinto sendo seguida, sorrateiramente, pelos outros.

O ar-condicionado do local fez maravilhas a seu corpo quente e suado. Suas botas de combate mal faziam barulho no chão de mármore.

Olhou para os lados e não avistou nenhum guarda, dava breves sinais de aviso à Jacob e os outros para que eles pudessem avançar pouco a pouco pelo corredor. Ao chegar no saguão principal. Deu de cara com as duas secretárias usuais sentadas frente a seus respectivos computadores. Distribuídos pela sala estavam 4 policiais, um número um tanto quanto ínfimo.

Caminhou até o balcão onde estavam as mulheres e disse que iria fornecer ao senhor Cullen um relatório completo da batalha que estava ocorrendo.

A secretária deu de ombros, se importando mais em ouvir a história maluca da amiga com um dos advogados pessoais do prefeito. Nem se deu ao trabalho de checar na agenda de compromissos muito menos de ligar para o escritório do dito cujo. Aria vibrou por dentro. Até agora o plano corria bem, muito bem.

Abriu um leve sorriso para as mulheres antes de apontar uma arma em direção a elas.

– Quietas! – exclamou, fazendo as mulheres arregalarem os olhos.

Os guardas tentaram reagir mais foram desarmados e desacordados por Embry, Jared, Jake e Claire, que haviam sorrateiramente se infiltrado no saguão.

– O que faremos com elas?- perguntou o Call.

A policial revirou ou olhos antes de dar uma coronhada na cabeça de uma delas e em seguida na outra.

– Sem tempo a perder. – justificou-se, guardando a arma novamente no coldre.

O grupo caminhou junto até um dos elevadores de acesso do prédio. Precisavam chegar ao subsolo primeiro e depois cuidariam de chegar até o Cullen.

As portas do elevador se abriram dando passagem para que os lobos entrassem. Aria apertou o botão do subsolo com mais força do que devia. Sentiu um frio na espinha ao imaginar o que os aguardavam.

As portas se abriram e assim que pisaram nos corredores deram de cara com dois policiais, mas Jacob foi mais rápido, dando dois tiros certeiros um em cada policial.

– Em frente!- exclamou o Black, para que o grupo seguisse. As celas estavam a poucos metros dali.

Por sorte não se depararam com mais nenhum guarda, bom...até chegarem nas portas do sistema carcerário.

O estômago de Claire retorceu-se enojado ao observar as duas figuras grotescas que tomavam conta das portas do local.

Um era baixinho e gorducho e o outro mais parecia um armário.

Aria ofereceu-se para distraí-los enquanto Jacob e Jared os neutralizavam.

A morena caminhou com seu usual andar sensual e matador até os guardas, aproveitando para jogar o cabelo comprido e liso para trás dos ombros.

Um assovio partiu dos lábios de um deles, fazendo Embry segurar um rosnado.

– O que faz aqui docinho?- perguntou o gorducho.

– Vim levar um dos detentos para interrogação. – respondeu a mulher, séria.

– Uma mulher linda e frágil como você escoltando um dos selvagens?- questionou o outro homem, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. – Não vejo nada de plausível nisso.

Mais uma vez Aria esboçou um de seus usuais sorrisos forçados antes de saltar sobre um dos homens quebrando-lhe o pescoço enquanto o outro era eliminado por Jake.

– Animal!- rosnou o Call, chutando o corpo sem vida de um dos guardas. – Ninguém se mete com a minha mulher. – completou, furioso.

A morena riu, dando um selinho no companheiro.

Jake abriu as portas do local com um chute e apenas dois policiais vieram de encontro a eles. Foi fácil desarma-los e tira-los de cena.

– Paul!- exclamou Claire, correndo em direção a uma das celas.

As batidas do coração do Alfa asceleraram mais uma vez ao ver o corpo do amigo todo cheio de hematomas. Estava com um corte aberto em um dos ombos e vários roxos pela face e peitoral. Só trajava as calças de combate que estavam parcialmente rasgadas e sujas de sangue.

Jake ordenou que todas as celas fossem abertas, libertando cerca de 10 lobos.

– Como deixou que isso acontecesse?- perguntou o Black, ajoelhando-se em frente ao amigo.

– Precisava proteger a Bella.- respondeu o amigo, em um fio de voz.- Eles a trouxeram para cá. Ela está com o Cullen. – completou, sentindo o ódio pelo humano queimar dentro de si.

XxXxX

– Onde está a maldita parteira desse acampamento?- rosnou Leah, ao entrar na cabana que a prima dividia com Samuel.

Emily estava deitada de costas no colchão, sua pele estava vermelha e suada e seu corpo tremia levemente.

– Lee... – murmurou a Uley, ao sentir a mão firme da morena em contato com a sua.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Em.- disse a Clearwater, voltando sua atenção para Sam.- E então, onde está? - perguntou, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

– Esse é justamente o problema, Leah. – informou o moreno, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.- Não há uma parteira.

Emily soltou um grito sôfrego ao sentir mais uma contração espalhar-se por seu frágil corpo.

Continua...

N/A: OMG finalmente tudo está caminhando para um fim, mas não vai ser nada fácil para os lobos. Jake conseguiu libertar os lobos da prisão mas como será estar frente a frente com o edward? E Leah, o que ela irá fazer para ajudar Emily?

Beijos,

Gabi


	30. capítulo 29

**CAPITULO VINTE E NOVE:**

– Como assim não tem parteira?! - exclamou Leah, incrívelmente alterada. - Estamos na merda de um acampamento cheio de grávidas e você me diz agora que não temos uma parteira?! - completou, sentindo o temor a invadir.

– Eu não sabia... - gaguejou o Uley. Céus, ele estava mal, incapaz de pensar coerentemente.

– E aquela velha falando um monte de merda ontem? Ela não serve? - perguntou a morena, passando a mão direita pela testa suada da prima.

Mais um gemido de dor escapou dos lábios de Emily fazendo a Clearwater ficar ainda mais nervosa. Tentou encontrar alguma solução plausível mas a única que vinha a sua mente era ela mesmo cuidar da situação.

– Deixa pra lá. - rosnou a Clearwater, separando as pernas da prima e firmando ambos os pés da mesma no chão. - Vá chamar a Bella.

– A Bella e o Paul sumiram... - comentou Sam.

– Puta merda. - xingou a mulher, erguendo parte do vestido que a Uley vestia.- Traga-me alguém útil então, não conseguirei fazer isso sozinha! - exclamou, retirando a peça íntima que a prima usava.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou Samuel.

– Vou realizar um parto, o que mais seria?! - respondeu Leah, ácida. Queria controlar a tremedeira que se instalara em suas mãos mas as perguntas do lobo estavam a pondo ainda mais nervosa. - Vai logo buscar alguma fêmea para me ajudar, aproveite para trazer água morna, uísque, panos limpos e uma tesoura esterilizada.

– Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! - gritou Emily, apoiando ambas as mãos no colchão.

– Anda logo, Sam! - ordenou a Clearwater e que Kaheleha a ajudasse pois não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo.

XxXxX

– Paul, consegue andar? - perguntou Jake, encarando o amigo.

– Estou machucado, mas não inválido. - respondeu o moreno, trincando o maxilar. Precisava encontrar Bella. Seus olhos faiscavam só de pensar que aquele Cullen poderia estar feriando-a de alguma maneira.

– Então vamos! - ordenou Jake, fazendo com que os outros lobos batessem em retirada.

Jacob segurou firme a base da arma que ostentava frente ao corpo. Precisavam ser cautelosos para chegarem até o Cullen.

Entraram no elevador e mais uma vez o Black respirou fundo, pondo de lado toda a dor que seus músculos teimavam em lhe enviar. A questão agora era criar uma tática de alcance até o escritório do Cullen sem causar um alvoroço, porque poderia apostar que o andar que o homem trabalhava deveria estar cercado de guardas, ainda mais depois do estouro da revolução.

– O que faremos? - perguntou Embry, franzindo o cenho.

A pergunta de um milhão de dólares. O corpo de Jacob enervou-se só de pensar em responder tal pergunta. Um bolo se formara em sua garganta mas não o impediu de proferir algumas palavras.

– Teremos que improvisar.

Era duro para um líder entregar seus subordinados assim de bandeja ao inimigo. Mas que escolha ele teria? A única chance que tinham de por fim àquela batalha era cortar o mal pela raiz. E só conseguiria tal proeza com a ajuda de seus melhores soldados.

Por alguns minutos pensou em Leah. A leveza e agilidade com que a morena deferia seus golpes, a maneira como franzia o cenho quando não acertava o alvo. Céus... seu peito explodiria de tanta saudade. Queria tanto tê-la novamente em seus braços, acariciar a pele macia e beijar os lábios carnudos.

As portas do elevador se abriram, sinalizando que haviam chegado ao local, e ao ouvir o leve som indicativo do ato, a mente do moreno fechou-se para qualquer pensamento que o tornasse vulnerável.

– Jake. - sussurrou Claire, chamando-lhe a atenção. - Deixe Aria ir primeiro.

O Alpha assentiu e fez um gesto sutil com a cabeça para que a policial prosseguisse.

Borboletas revoavam descontroladas pelo estômago da morena. E não de um jeito bom como Embry a fazia se sentir. Tratou de acalmar os nervos e jogou os cabelos negros para o lado, em uma tentativa de ganhar foco. Olhou para os lados enquanto caminhava pelo corredor e avistou quatro guardas parados próximos à porta do Cullen.

"Maldito mafioso de merda." xingou, antes de lançar um aceno de cabeça aos policiais.

– Será que poderiam me informar o andar de contabilidade? - perguntou, com falsa inocência.

– Quinto andar. - respondeu um deles, lançando a ela um sorriso galante. Ele até que era bonito mas não chegava aos pés de seu lobo super-protetor.

– Quer que eu a acompanhe até lá? - perguntou outro dos policiais.

– Não se intimidem pela aparência rapazes. - respondeu ela, sorrindo. - Agente 34789 Comandante da tropa 384. - Antes que algum deles pudesse dizer algo ela já se afastava pisando firme.

O som das botas foram um sinal para que os lobos antecipassem a sua volta.

– São quatro policiais. - comentou a morena, entrando no espaçoso elevador.

Embry soltou um pequeno xingamento.

– Não temos outra saída se não atacar de frente. - disse o Alpha por fim. Já haviam dado sorte que o elevador não fora acionado, não esperaria mais um minuto se quer para acabar com a raça daquele miserável.

– Que Kaheleha esteja com vocês. - sussurrou Claire, antes de saltar para fora do elevador com Jared a seu encalço e dispararem contra os quatro policias.

Dois dos tiros acabaram por matar um deles, que desfaleceu no chão em questão de segundos.

Jacob, Embry e Aria também rolaram para fora do elevador e passaram a atirar.

– Quer saber, chega dessa palhaçada! - exclamou Embry, entregando suas armas à Aria e saltando no ar ao se transformar em lobo.

Um rosnado gutural escapou dos lábios do Call enquanto desviava habilmente da chuva de tiros disparadas nas duas direções. Saltou sobre um dos policias, rasgando-lhe o pescoço em seguida. Sangue jorrava de sua jugular o que distraiu um dos policiais fazendo-o baixar a guarda. Foi o que Jacob precisou para saltar sobre ele e quebrar-lhe o pescoço. O guarda restante havia levado dois tiros, já se encontrava desarmado e completamente intimidado pelo gigante e feroz lobo a sua frente.

– Claire, Jared, fiquem de olho. - ordenou Jacob, parado perante a porta do escritório de Edward Cullen.

O Black deixou que toda a raiva, todo o ressentimento e todo o sofrimento que se submetera por longos anos de sua vida voassem livres por suas terminações nervosas. Precisava ter sangue frio.

Com um rosnado chutou a porta a sua frente com toda força, segurando a arma destravada frente ao corpo.

XxXxX

– Edward, me deixa te ajudar... - comentou Bella, tentando mais uma vez persuadir o ruivo.

– Você ainda não entendeu Isabella. - comentou o homem, chegando mais perto dela. - Eu sou assim. Mal, perverso, odioso. - dizia, encarando-a profundamente nos olhos. - Gosto de ser assim. - completou, sentindo um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios finos.

– Deixe-me ir... - suplicou a morena, preocupada com a saúde de Paul. O que será que haviam feito a ele? Rezava mentalmente para que não estivesse morto.

– Para você correr atrás daquele cão? - perguntou, alterado. - Nunca. - murmurou, cheio de ódio, com o nariz quase encostado ao da Swan. - Você é minha Isabella.

– Não. - disse a morena, com convicção.

– Acho que você ainda não entendeu quem está no comando aqui. - disse ele, praticamente em um sussurro, enquanto rasgava as roupas da Swan a fazendo gritar assustada.

– Pare! - exclamou Bella, não conseguindo controlar o medo que se instalara na boca de seu estômago. Suportaria tudo, menos ser violada por aquele ser odioso.

– Só paro quando estiver dentro de você, minha querida. - respondeu, sádico, terminando de arrancar as roupas. Isabella chorava, mas pouco se importava com o estado de espírito da garota. A Swan era simplesmente deliciosa. Aquela pele branca e macia e aqueles seios redondos combinados a barriga lisinha o punham louco. Precisava mostrar a ela aonde realmente pertencia. E era embaixo dele, o recebendo de maneira submissa.

Quando ia desabotoar o fecho do sutiã ouviu passos do lado de fora do escritório e, em seguida, sons de tiros sendo disparados.

Tentou correr até o telefone mas Bella colocou as pernas em seu caminho, fazendo-o cair no chão. Levantou-se as pressas olhando com ódio para morena e dando-lhe mais um tapa.

– Puta. - rosnou, antes de se dirigir para sua mesa.

Ao colocar as mãos no telefone a porta de seu escritório escancarou-se revelando ninguém menos que Jacob Black com uma arma na mão.

XxXxX

– Não posso fazer isso. - sussurrou, mais para si mesma do que para a senhora a seu lado. Leah estava apavorada com os gritos de dor que escapavam do frágil corpo de sua prima. A pequena Uley suava horrores e para completar não parava de chamar pela Clearwater. Logo por ela?! Porque não Sam ou Bella? Porque raios tinha que pedir por "Leah"?

– Como conseguiu ter quatro filhos? - perguntou Leah a Sue.

Por ironia do destino a mulher que Samuel buscara para vir ajudá-la era Sue, mãe de seu inesquecível amigo Seth. Olhar dentro daqueles olhos castanhos da mulher era como enxergar o menino que um dia trouxera luz a sua vida.

– Depois do primeiro tudo fica mais fácil. - respondeu Sue, com um sorriso sincero.

A mulher verificou a dilatação de sua prima e constatou que já estava mais que na hora do parto ocorrer.

– Emily, vou precisar que apoie uma de suas pernas no antebraço de Leah e a outra no antebraço de Samuel, pode fazer isso? - perguntou a mulher, com a voz controlada. Era a mais calma das criaturas presentes naquela cabana.

A Uley moveu suas pernas com dificuldade apoiando uma delas no antebraço de Sam.

– O que está esperando Leah?- perguntou o homem, nervoso com a demora da Clearwater em prestar assistência.

"Não posso fazer isso" pensou, sentindo seu estômago contorcer-se de nervoso. Caiu de joelhos no chão enquanto o vômito abria caminho por sua garganta e atingia o chão terroso da cabana.

– Isso não é hora para passar mal, Leah! - rosnou Samuel, trincando os dentes.

Era demais para que a morena pudesse suportar. Ver a prima tremendo e gemendo daquele jeito fez com se instalasse na Clearwater um pânico crescente.

– Vamos Leah, me ajude. - murmurou Emily, sentindo mais uma contração se aproximando.

Leah limpou a boca com as costas da mão e ergueu-se novamente do chão. Precisava ser forte por sua prima e por Jake. Faria o que estivesse a seu alcance para ajudar quem mais precisava dela. Moveu-se a passos curtos até onde a prima estava e fez o que lhe era pedido.

– Vou precisar que você empurre Emily. - disse Sue, carinhosamente, posicionando as mãos sobre os joelhos da Uley.

Emily fez força, sentindo toda a energia de seu corpo convergir-se para aquele único objetivo, trazer ao mundo o seu filho.

– Vamos Em, força! - encorajou Leah, sorrindo para prima. Estava uma pilha de nervos por dentro mas não deixaria transparecer aos olhos da prima.

A Uley fez força mais algumas vezes, e seu corpo, exausto continuava a empurrar.

– Está vindo. - comentou Sue, já enxergando a cabecinha do bebê a sair de dentro da mãe.

– Um pouco mais Em! - exlcamou Sam, emocionado. Seu filho estava nascendo diante de seus olhos.

Emily respirou fundo, olhou fundo nos olhos de Leah e lançou a ela um pequeno sorriso. Após este pequeno ato a morena cerrou os olhos e forçou seu corpo com as últimas forças que possuía em seu sistema. Deu um grito com o ato e este se misturou ao som de um choro alto. Seu filho ou filha acabara de nascer.

O choro alto fez com que lágrimas escorressem pelos olhos da Uley.

– É uma menina. - comentou Leah, sorrindo abertamente enquanto afagava os cabelos suados presos à testa da prima.

– Uma menina linda. - comentou Sam, chorando abertamente. Seu coração estava repleto de amor por sua companheira e sua filha.

– Que nome dará a essa pequena guerreira? - perguntou Sue, após limpar e cortar o cordão umbilical da bebê.

– Gaya. - respondeu a Uley, recebendo sua filha de braços abertos. Ao segurar a pequena vida junto a si constatou, mais uma vez, o quão afortunada era. Tinha um companheiro maravilhoso e uma filha forte e saudável em seus braços.

– Ela tem seus olhos. - comentou Samuel, bobo diante de tanto amor.

– Pare de babar Sam, ou vai acabar por afogar a criança. - brincou Leah, observando o pequeno embrulho nos braços da Uley.

XxXxX

– Se fosse você não faria isso. - rosnou Jake, mirando a arma na direção do Cullen.

– Jacob, que surpresa. - disse o ruivo, presunçoso.

– Afaste-se já dessa mesa. - ordenou o Black, escutando os rosnados de Embry a seu lado. O amigo continuava na forma lupina.

– Posso ao menos dizer algo? - perguntou Edward, sorrindo. Seu aspeto era de calmo e controlado mas por dentro corroía-se de ódio por seus planos terem sido interrompidos pelo maldito líder da rebelião.

– Não. - respondeu Jake, entre dentes. - Vai permanecer calado filho da puta.

Paul aproximou-se de Bella e desatou os nós que a prendiam na cadeira.

– Paul... - murmurou Isabella, com lágrimas nos olhos, ao acariciar a face machucada de seu lobo.

– Nunca mais a deixarei, meu amor. - murmurou ele, a abraçando protetoramente. - Nunca mais. - completou, beijando-lhe a testa.

– Que cena mais comovente. - resmungou o Cullen, com uma visível careta.

– Acabe com ele. - rosnou Paul, olhando-o com extremo ódio. Se não houvessem chegado a tempo este merda estaria fazendo coisas horríveis a sua pequena. Não havia solução para Edward Cullen. Ele era um monstro, uma pessoa obcecada por sofrimento e escuridão.

– Saiba você, cachorro, que a Swan sempre foi minha. - provocou o ruivo, articulando um pequeno plano em sua mente distorcida.

– O que disse filho da puta?! - rosnou Paul, afastando-se de Bella e aproximando-se do Cullen.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente em direção ao lobo antes de lançar uma faca, que levava sempre no bolso do terno, em direção a Jacob.

Antes que o Black pudesse processar o ato, algo colidia com seu corpo o desviando do alvo.

– Embry! - exclamou Paul, correndo em direção ao amigo. O ato possibilitou ao Cullen a oportunidade perfeita para pegar sua arma pessoal, guardada na primeira gaveta de sua mesa.

Jacob enervou-se ao constatar que o Call gania e resfolegava com uma faca presa a seu tórax.

Aria chorava agarrada ao corpo de Embry, que voltara a forma humana.

– Seu... seu... - Jake tentou dizer algo mas nada que pudesse descrever Edward Cullen a altura saía por eles.

Edward deu uma gargalhada falsa, segurando Isabella pelo pescoço.

– Solte-a já. - rosnou o Black, segurando a base da arma com força.

– Que tal fazermos um acordo? - perguntou o Cullen, apontando o cano da arma na cabeça da Swan.

– Bella. - murmurou Paul, sentindo seu peito pesar.

A Swan chorava silenciosamente tomada pelo pânico.

– O que pretende, Cullen? - perguntou Jake, ainda com a arma em riste.

– Quer mesmo que eu diga? - respondeu o ruivo, encarando o Alpha desafiadoramente. - Acabar com cada um de vocês.

Paul foi rápido ao captar a intensão de Jacob. O foco de Edward estava todo em Jacob, possibilitando que ele agisse. O moreno lançou-se com agilidade sobre o Cullen, aplicando-lhe um golpe certeiro no queixo. Um tiro fora disparado mas, graças ao lobo, atingira o teto.

– Seu desgraçado! - rosnou Paul socando mais uma vez a face do ruivo. Ergueu o homem brutamente do chão, prendendo-o em uma chave de braço.

– Mate logo este homem. - pediu Ária, com o rosto banhado de lágrimas, enquanto acariciava os cabelos espessos de seu companheiro, que respirava com dificuldade.

– Acabou Cullen. - comentou Jacob, aproximando-se do homem preso aos braços de Paul, exibindo um sorriso vitorioso.

Edward encarou seu destino com pouca relevância. Ao menos tentara realizar o sonho de seu pai e morrera tentando. Molhou os lábios pronto para dizer suas últimas palavras mas foi impedido, graças ao tiro disparado contra seu crânio, o arrastando para escuridão eterna.

XxXxX

Depois de apertar o gatilho, Jacob demorou para assimilar o que acabara de ocorrer naquela sala. Ouvia vozes envolta de si mas não escutava o que elas tinham a dizer. Via rostos embassados, como em uma pintura surrealista de Salvador Dali. A única coisa que ouvia eram as batidas frenéticas de seu coração e a única coisa que via era o corpo inerte de Edward Cullen.

– Jacob. - alguém gritou próximo a si, o trazendo de volta a realidade.

– Precisamos de um médico! - exclamou Ária, enquanto Paul analisava a ferida no corpo do Call.

– Jared, Claire! - chamou o Black, e quando as duas figuras apareceram na sala ordenou que eles ajudassem a transportar Embry para um posto médico.

– E quanto a você? - perguntou Bella, com o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

– Vou dar fim a esse conflito. - respondeu o Alpha, enquanto a força da vitória crescia dentro de si, espalhando-se por seus músculos.

Correu para fora da sala e preferiu descer pelas escadas até chegar ao térreo.

Passou por inúmeros policiais desorientados não se importando em dar explicação alguma. A única coisa a se fazer no momento era proferir um último discurso.

Flashes de algumas lutas ocorrendo a sua volta passavam frente a seus olhos mas forçou seus pés a seguirem até o palanque instalado no meio do acampamento.

Subiu os pequenos degraus de madeira com a mente em branco. Observou o campo de batalha com certo pesar pois houveram muitas mortes. Inúmeros corpos jaziam imóveis enquanto outros ainda se dignavam a lutar por um objetivo.

– Parem a luta! - ordenou Jake, ouvindo sua voz ecoar pelo microfone.

Todos que estavam guerreando pararam e o encararam confusos.

– Edward Cullen está morto. - informou, fazendo com que gritos ecoassem pelo acampamento. - O enclausuramento dos lobos termina agora. - dizia, olhando desafiadoramente para os guardas. - Somos seres humanos como qualquer um de vocês e merecemos dignidade e respeito. A única diferença é que somos especiais. Fomos enviados por nosso Deus para protegerem vocês. E como nos retribuíram durante todo esse tempo? Nos trancando em vilas, forçando-nos a lutar uns contra os outros. A rebelião foi a única forma que arranjamos para fazer com que vocês nos escutassem. - falava, sério. - A partir de agora seremos livres. E viveremos onde bem entendermos. - completou, fazendo com que uivos e palmas propagassem pelo acampamento.

Os policiais, por fim, largaram suas armas, após verem os lobos comemorando.

Jacob desceu do palanque e deu de cara com um dos generais da guarda policial.

– Senhor Black, o acompanharei até o gabinete do Presidente. - disse o homem, olhando-o com respeito.

O moreno assentiu e acompanhou o guarda. Por onde passava era recebido com carinho pelos lobos, palmadinhas amistosas nas costas, palavras de incentivo e tudo o mais que tornava aquele dia ainda mais importante.

Caminharam por dez minutos até chegarem a uma pequena viatura que os levaria até a casa branca.

XxXxX

– Senhor Black, estava à sua espera. - comentou o presidente, abrindo um largo sorriso receptivo. - Toda população dos Estados Unidos está a comentar sobre você. - informou o homem, ligando a televisão de seu gabinete. Na tela, Jake entonava seu discurso com paixão e seriedade.

– Senhor Presidente. - respondeu Jacob, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta. Haviam filmado seu discurso? O que o presidente queria dizer com "comentários sobre ele"?

– Por favor, acalme-se, Jacob. - disse o homem, gesticulando para que o lobo se sentasse em uma cadeira de frente a sua mesa. - Estamos aqui apenas para fazer alguns esclarecimentos e assinar um acordo.

– Sim. - respondeu Jake, ainda nervoso, sentando-se de frente a figura mais imponente dos EUA.

– Nunca fui a favor do enclausuramento e das arenas, mas você sabe o poder que as pessoas mais ricas tem neste país. Dominaram os meios de comunicação e fizeram a bendita lavagem cerebral no povo americano. - disse o presidente.

– Porque diz isso? - perguntou Jake, confuso. - O senhor nunca tomou medidas para por fim ao enclausuramento, muito menos acabar com os jogos nas arenas.

– Meu caro Jacob, eu sou apenas um. - respondeu o homem, pousando as mãos sobre a mesa. - Se tudo dependesse apenas das minhas decisões tudo isso nunca teria ocorrido com vocês.

– Mas...

– Minha mãe era uma guerreira. - respondeu por fim o presidente, fazendo Jacob calar-se. - Era incrível saber que ela tinha a capacidade de se transformar em loba. - completou, com os olhos brilhando.

– Senhor Presidente, a única coisa que peço agora é que possamos viver livres como qualquer ser humano comum. E o mais importante de tudo: sem discriminação. - disse o moreno, sério.

– Caro senhor Black, achei que nunca fosse pedir. - falou o presidente, com certo divertimento. - Já solicitei que o acordo fosse redigido e ele já está sobre a mesa. - completou, apontando para o papel próximo aos dedos inquietos do lobo.

Jacob segurou o fino papel nas mãos e pôs-se a ler sobre o acordo. Ao final, abriu um largo sorriso.

– Aonde eu assino? - perguntou o moreno, enquanto o presidente ria e lhe entregava uma caneta.

XxXxX

Aria chegou as pressas com o companheiro a um dos hospitais mais influentes de Washington. O atendimento foi prestado com urgência e apenas uma hora depois é que a morena soube que Embry havia sobrevivido. Nunca cogitou pensar que ele poderia estar morto. Após se entregar de corpo e alma ao lobo não imaginava viver sem tê-lo a seu lado.

– Embry Imbecil Call. - resmungou a policial, com lágrimas nos olhos, quando entrou no quarto em que o lobo repousava.

– Oi amor. - murmurou o moreno, abrindo um sorriso estonteante à sua companheira.

– Nunca mais faça nada parecido, ouviu bem?! - ralhou a mulher, antes de unir seus lábios aos do Call.

– Gente, vocês precisam ver isso. - comentou Claire, entrando no quarto de repente e ligando a tv. A imagem do presidente dos Estados Unidos acompanhado de Jacob Black aparecendo em seguida.

"Como presidente dos estados unidos e provido de todo poder que possuo declaro que, deste dia em diante, os lupinos viverão entre nós sem qualquer discriminação, sendo punida por lei qualquer pessoa que atente contra essa declaração."

Embry soltou um uivo rouco em comemoração ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

XxXxX

Cada passo que o aproximava de seu destino fazia seu coração disparar dentro do peito. Três semanas de negociações com o governo e acertos com o resto dos lobos fizerem com que Jacob ansiasse por sua companheira mais do que nunca.

Ao adentrar a mata de La Push engoliu em seco, imaginando sua Leah com uma barriga proeminente. Sorriu ao erguer os olhos para o céu. O dia estava incrivelmente azul e todos os machos e fêmeas que caminhavam com ele sorriam e conversavam felizes.

Avistou o pequeno acampamento que já não via a meses e, enfim, a saudade o sufocou. Várias mulheres já haviam avistado o grupo e vinham contentes abraçar seus respetivos familiares.

Recebeu inúmeras congratulações enquanto caminhava por entre as tendas do acampamento.

– Jacob. - chamou Sam, erguendo o braço para que o homem o visse.

– Onde está...

– Jake! - exclamou Leah, pulando nos braços de seu lobo e enlaçando suas pernas em sua cintura.

– Oi meu amor. - murmurou Jacob, extasiado, olhando no fundo dos olhos esmeralda de sua fêmea.

– Finalmente aqui. - murmurou Leah, com lágrimas nos olhos, o abraçando com força. O cheiro amadeirado e másculo do homem invadindo-lhe as narinas causando inúmeras sensações de déja vu. - Finalmente aqui comigo.

– Calma meu amor, assim vai fazer mal para nosso filho. - disse Jake, preocupado, ajudando a morena a descer de seus braços.

– Não começa Jake! - rosnou Leah, fazendo bico. Estava morrendo de vontade de beijar-lhe a boca e ele a se preocupar com a saúde dela?!

– Que saudade absurda que eu estava de você meu amor! - exclamou o Black, enlaçando-a pela cintura e capturando os lábios carnudos depois de meses de espera.

O corpo de Leah tremeu em êxtase ao sentir os braços quentes e protetores de seu macho enquanto penetrava-lhe a boca com a língua.

A língua ávida da Clearwater logo invadiu-lhe a boca, quente e sedenta por explora-lo. A língua do moreno logo começou o tão conhecido embate com a da mulher e ambos permaneceram aos beijos apaixonados por longos minutos.

– Eu te amo tanto. - murmurou a Clearwater, sorrindo abertamente para o homem incrível a sua frente. - Estou tão orgulhosa de você. - completou, deixando que as lágrimas corressem livres por suas bochechas coradas.

– Te amo, minha vida. - murmurou o Black, em resposta, extremamente emocionado. - E nada disso teria ocorrido se não fosse por você. - disse, beijando os lábios vermelhos da Clearwater com carinho.

– Ai! - exclamou Leah, quebrando o beijo.

– O que foi amor? Tá sentindo alguma coisa? Está passando mal? - perguntava Jacob, com o cenho franzido de preocupação.

– Relaxa papai Black, foi apenas o seu filhote que chutou de alegria. - respondeu Leah, acariciando o próprio ventre de quase sete meses.

Jacob pousou sua mão grande e quente próxima a da mulher sobre o ventre e pode sentir seu filho chutar.

Leah olhou maravilhada e emocionada para seu companheiro. Um grande líder, um incrível companheiro e com total certeza um pai dedicado.

Aquele homem havia mudado a história dos lobos. Algo que antes era um simples sonho, uma pequena esperança, que a Clearwater e a maioria dos lobos nutriam dentro de si e que acabou por ganhar proporções astronômicas e resultar na tão almejada vitória.

A fome, a necessidade, a degradação, as lutas, o sangue, os corpos, as perdas ficaram para trás. Provavelmente adormecidos nas mentes e corações de todos que presenciaram o período do enclausuramento.

Leah encarou os olhos negros do Black mais uma vez e sorriu.

Haviam, por fim, alcançado a liberdade.

**FIM**

N/A: Infelizmente a história chegou ao fim :/ Mas espero que todas vocês tenham gostado do fim que dei a esses personagens incríveis. Quero agradecer de coração a todas que acompanharam avidamente a fic e principalmente as que sempre deixavam reviews de incentivo. Essa história não seria nada sem vocês. Estou pensando em fazer um pequeno epilogo para mostrar o pequeno Seth, filho do Jake e da Leah.

Quero agradecer a minha beta reader maravilhosa Janete Alves por toda paciencia e dedicação em betar essa historia. Você é um amor Jane !

Beijos,

Gaabii


	31. Epílogo

N/A: O epílogo se passa 6 anos depois da revolução e o evento é a festinha de anivrsário do filho de Bella e Paul que está completando 5 anos.

Espero que gostem.

Boa Leitura !

Beijos,

Gabi

**EPÍLOGO:**

6 anos depois...

Leah olhou mais uma vez para o relógio da cozinha enquanto terminava de arrumar a louça. Já se passava das 17 horas e Jacob ainda não havia chegado.

Uma risada gostosa chamou-lhe a atenção e mais uma vez ela pos-se a sorrir para a pequena bebê sentada na cadeirinha.

– Que bagunça.- comentou Leah, enquanto limpava as mãosinhas sujas de morango da pequena criança.

– O papai já chegou?

Leah, ao terminar de limpar as mãos de sua filha virou-se para encarar seu primogênito.

– Não Seth.

– Mas já estamos atrasados.- comentou o menino, fazendo bico.- Vai acabar o brigadeiro.

– Calma, meu filho, os docinhos não vão acabar assim tão rápido.- disse a morena, arrumando os cabelos desalinhados de seu filho. O menino era a cara de Jacob sem sombra de dúvidas, mas o temperamento era preponderantemente Clearwater.

– Mas...

O ronco de uma moto do lado de fora da casa fez com que o menino perdesse a fala e esboçasse um imenso sorriso. Seth, já com 6 anos, saiu correndo em disparada até chocar-se com as pernas de seu pai.

– Oi filho.- disse o Black, enquanto erguia o menino em seus braços, o colocando sobre os ombros.

Desde que havia construido e aberto uma oficina mecanica junto a Paul e Embry na reserva de La push, sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma. Trabalhava muito, gerenciando o pequeno negócio e atuando nos casos mais complexos, mas todo o esforço era recompensado ao voltar para casa e ter sua formosa Leah e seus filhos o esperando.

– Finalmente.- comentou Leah, tirando a pequena Lara de sua cadeirinha. A bebê de quase 2 anos sorria, exibindo seus dois dentinhos inferiores.

– Vem cá.- disse Jacob dando um longo selinho em sua companheira.

– Eca.- comentou Seth, mostrando a língua.

Jacob afastou-se dos lábios da Clearwater rindo da reação de seu filho.

– Vamos?- perguntou a morena, retirando o babador do pescoço de sua filhinha. A menina herdara os olhos esmeralda de Leah e já ostentava a coragem típica dos Black.

– Mama.- balbuciou Lara, batendo palminhas.

– Meu amor.- murmurou a morena. beijando a bochecha gostosa de sua filha. Ao ter Seth, negava-se a acreditar que seria uma boa mãe, mas com os ensinamentos de Emily e de Sue acabara por levar jeito para coisa. Não trocaria seus filhos por nada, ainda mais que Seth vinha se mostrando cada vez mais parecido com ela.

Caminharam até o carro e em 5 minutos Leah já estacionava em frente a casa de Paul e Bella.

– Tio Jake chegou!- exclamou Thor, o aniversariante, enquanto corria para dar um abraço em seu padrinho.

– Oi Bella.- saudou Leah, após retirar Lara da cadeirinha de bebê no carro.

– Oi Leah.- respondeu Bella, enquanto abraçava a Clearwater.

– FInalmente vocês chegaram!- exclamou Paul, aparecendo na varanda casa.- O Thor já estava ficando impaciente.

– Trouxe seu presente.- disse Jake, entregando um imenso embrulho ao menino.

– Uau!- exclamou o garotinho de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos acinzentados.

– Como é que fala para o tio Jake, Thor?- perguntou Bella, ao filho, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

– Obrigada tio Jake.- respondeu o menino, enquanto rasgava com avidez o papel de embrulho.

– Que legal!- comentou Seth, quando o amigo terminou de abrir o presente.- Podemos brincar de pirata.- completou, ao observar o baú de tesouro, as espadas e tapa-olhos que vinham junto.

– Onde arranjou tudo isso?- perguntou Bella, discretamente, ao Black enquanto os adultos rumavam para dentro da casa.

– Fui para Forks a pouco tempo, achei que meu afilhado merecia um presente digno.- respondeu, esboçando um leve sorriso.

– Agora eu e Paul teremos que achar um presente ainda melhor para a Larinha.- ralhou Bella, dando um leve tapa na nuca do amigo.

– O que posso fazer se as crianças me amam?- debochou Jake, enquanto via a pequena Dylan oferecer-lhe os braçinhos para que ele a pegasse no colo.

– Como ela cresceu.- comentou Leah, ao ver Aria entregar a filha de quase 1 aninho à Jacob. A bebezinha tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos cor de oliva do pai, mas fiicamente era identica a Aria.

– Ela é a coisa mais linda do papai!- exclamou Embry beijando a bochecha da filha, fazendo-a rir.

– E eu que achava que o Call não poderia ficar mais palhaço...- comentou a Clearwater, o que fez a ex-policial rir e Embry fechar a cara.

– Ela é minha princesinha banguela.- comentou o moreno, pegando a bebê dos braços do Black.

– Vê se eu aguento...-murmurou Aria, o que fez Jake e Leah rirem.

– O que foi?- perguntou Embry, com o cenho franzido.

– Nada amor, só estou dizendo o quão curuja você é.- respondeu a mulher, acariciando a face de seu companheiro.

–-

– Que saudades dessas nossas conversas.- falou A Swan para o grupo de mulheres sentadas na varanda. Enquanto os lobos brincavam com as crianças no jardim, Leah, Emily, Aria e Bella conversavam animadamente.

– Jacob já está insistindo para termos um outro filho.- comentou Leah, o que fez com que as outras se calassem.

– Mas já?- perguntou Aria.

– Sua turminha de alunas da aula de defesa-pessoal estão morrendo de saudade de você.- comentou Bella.

Emily havia entrado para faculdade de Forks e se tornado professora, mas nada disso teria sido possível se não fosse Sam a ajudando a cuidar de Gaya. Agora dedicava-se a lecionar as crianças da reserva.

Aria, Leah e Bella, após a guerra, tiveram a brilhante idéia de abrir uma academia de luta. Lecionavam mai-thai, luta livre, defesa-pessoal e taekondo juntamente com um grupo de professores capacitados. Bella se oferecera para gerir e administrar o negócio, que até então produzira frutos motivantes.

– Diga a elas que daqui a duas semanas voltarei a dar aulas.- disse a morena, com os olhos brilhando.

– Já eu não voltarei por algum tempo...-murmurou Aria, erguendo a bebê em seu colo para que a mesma ficasse com os pézinhos sobre suas coxas.

– Sua neném é um amor Emily.- comentou Claire, aparecendo na varanda.- Dormiu como um anjinho.

– A Nina é mesmo um anjo.- disse a Uley, pensando na filhinha de 8 meses que ressonava no segundo andar da casa. - Em nada se parece com Gaya, que deu-me certo trabalho para fazer dormir durante os primeiros meses.

– Mamãe!- chamou Seth, vestido de pirata.- Podemos usar a Lara como prisoneira?- perguntou, fazendo o grupo de mulheres rirem.

– Ela ainda é muito pequena Seth.- respondeu a Clearwater, acariciando os cabelos da bebê.

– Ah...assim não tem graça ter irmã!- resmungou o menino.

– Como capitão da frota real ordeno que se renda, pirata!- exclamou Sam ao sobrinho, enquanto o via correr dando risada.

– Bulcaneira Gaya, renda-se!- exclamou Jake, atacando a sobrinha com cócegas.

– Continuem firmes tripulação!- exclamou Thor, erguendo a espada de madeira.- Não podemos deixar que roubem nosso tesouro!

– Me dá sua mão Gaya, eu te protejo.- comentou Seth, esboçando um sorriso à menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros.

– Olha o Seth já marcando território.- murmurou Jacob ao Uley. Samuel fechou a cara no instante que os viu de mãos dadas.

– Só por cima do meu cadáver!- rosnou o moreno, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas do Black.- Ele até pode ser o filho do Alpha mas em minha princesa ninguém encosta!- completou fazendo o Black rir pelo comentário ciumento do Uley.

– Ela quer o papai dela.- disse Leah, interrompendo a brincadeira com uma Lara chorando em seus braços.

– Vem aqui minha lobinha.- murmurou Jake, enquanto colocava a bebê com a cabecinha encostada em seu peito largo e musculoso. Nesse exato instante a menina se calou, espalmando as mãosinhas gordinhas no peito do pai.

– Já disse que você é maravilhoso?- perguntou Leah segurando a face de seu companheiro entre as mãos.

– Hoje ainda não.- respondeu o moreno com um sorriso deslumbrante.

Leah puxou-o para mais perto e capturou-lhe os lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

– Eiii estão interrompendo a brincadeira!- resmungou Paul, com o pequeno Thor em suas costas.

– Larga de ser ciumento!- respondeu Bella beijando o companheiro com a mesma intensidade e paixão. Após o término do beijo a Swan resolveu que era chegada a hora do parabéns.

– Bom, sem querer ser estraga prazeres mas está na hora do parabéns!- comentou, recebendo um coro de "ahhhh's" em resposta.

As crianças correram para dentro de casa enquanto os adultos seguiam calmamente para dentro do aposento.

Leah encarou seu lobo nos olhos e mais uma vez acariou-lhe a face.

– Te amo.- murmurou Jacob, com todo o amor que nutria por aquela mulher.

– Te amo.- respondeu a mulher, segurando a filha de ambos no colo.

– Vem mamãe, vem papai! - chamou Seth, o primogênito, da varanda.- Só faltam vocês!

Eram felizes. Incrível e Irremediavelmente felizes.


End file.
